Sinners Like Us
by ravenclawslibrary
Summary: Picks up after 5x11 of TVD and 1x12 of TO. Caroline is trying to forget about her tryst with Klaus, but Bonnie is the Anchor and a whole lot of dead witches are running around New Orleans. When the Originals need her best friend to right the ship in the French Quarter, Caroline can't resist tagging along on her trip to Klaus' new kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sinners Like Us

**Summary**: Picks up after 5x11 of TVD and 1x12 of TO. Caroline is trying to forget about her tryst with Klaus, but Bonnie's the anchor and a whole lot of dead witches are running around New Orleans. When her best friend is needed to right the ship in the French Quarter, Caroline can't resist tagging along on her trip to Klaus's new kingdom.

**Disclaimer: **Everything TVD and TO related belongs to the CW.

**_A/N: The Klarosex has officially inspired a multi-chapter crossover fic. Lord knows JP and co can't get it right, so I'll give it a shot. Knowledge of major TO characters isn't a must but it's damn helpful. _**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_You'd think it would be the smell he'd forget first. The rustic, leafy scent of nature permeating every breath they took. Or maybe the feel of it. Skin sliding against skin is the same just about anywhere, so it would be more than understandable if that were to fade into just one of the many. Certainly the sight of her, completely awash with ecstasy, stretched out before him, crying out his name, couldn't be seared into his mind's eye forever._

_But no. It's the taste that leaves him first. He can't quite recall the way she tasted on his tongue. How that flavor that was so perfectly Caroline melted in his mouth and down his throat, replacing every spice and drug he'd ever tried as the most shockingly addictive thing to grace his lips. The taste he couldn't get enough of, that he'd been so certain would be the one thing he'd hold on to forever, was getting harder and harder to recall._

_The rest of it stayed with him though. The memory of her invaded every moment, and when he wasn't thinking of her, he felt her absence. After nearly a month, their few stolen hours in the Salvatore's woods continued to hold him, and he still replayed them on a loop in his head._

_Her first hesitant kiss, followed by a slightly bolder one. The feel of her pressed tight against him, and then the pure heaven of pushing inside her. He'd sworn those quiet puffing breaths against his neck were going to be his favorite sounds in the world, until she started to moan softly in his ear. Deeply feminine keens that she hissed out at each thrust, followed by the euphoria of hearing her scream his name. _

_Those were the memories that plagued him in every waking moment. Hell, in his sleeping ones too. The pleasure of having Caroline haunted him to the point that he couldn't even relish a good kill without being pulled back into his own personal hell. The hell where he got just one taste of exactly what he'd always wanted, and then had to face an eternity without it._

"Klaus?"

He is pulled out of what seems to be a constant reverie by his one and only apprentice.

"You back in the land of the living buddy?" Marcel questions, offering him a pull from a quite delicious bottle of bourbon. The liquor that should taste exquisite only dulls his senses further, and he thinks he'd take a double if the whiskey could bring back a hint of Caroline's taste.

He supposes the miserable atmosphere surrounding the garbage pile that Rousseau's has become is doing nothing for his mood, but there's no helping it. Sophie Devereaux has called an audience and one does not turn down allies when there are four ominously resurrected witches on the loose.

The witch in question chooses to make her appearance as their third bottle gets finished off.

"If it wasn't depressing as hell in here, I'd say it looks like you two were celebrating." She quips as she unloads candles and crystals from her bag of witchcraft.

"What's there to celebrate?" Klaus grumbles. "Our super charged witch is dead at the hands of a failed ritual, a quarter of my vampire army turned deserter last night, and we have no idea how or why our new enemies have been resurrected. Cheers." He toasts with more than a little resentment.

"The ritual didn't fail," Sophie corrects him. "It just got hijacked."

"Right, and all of this," He gestures to the witchy accoutrements she's brought along, "will help us fix that small issue?"

"Actually, yes." She smiles knowingly at both vampires.

"How's that?" Marcel asks.

It seems that's the question she's been waiting for. "Papa Tunde was found dead in the cemetery last night." She tells them with a fire in her eyes that has been missing since the night she watched her niece's corpse fail to rise.

"And who, might I ask, killed him?" Klaus questions.

"No one knows," Sophie replies. "But that's not the most interesting part." She pauses for effect, but they can both see she's about as eager as a puppy to share the most interesting part.

"Go on then, love. You're clearly dying to share." Klaus slurs.

"One of the Harvest girls woke up this morning."

* * *

When the sun rises on Whitmore College, Caroline is sadly already awake. Her subconscious seems persistent in its efforts to give her quite graphic dreams of her most recent encounter with the Original Hybrid, and she's been waking up frustrated for weeks as a result.

The whispered words of '_I promise' _seem to be a common theme in these dreams, and she can't help but notice how unsatisfying they've become. When she'd made the decision to show Klaus how she really felt instead of telling him, those words had been like a get-out-of-jail-free card. But as the weeks dragged on, and the reality of never seeing him again started to sink in, they'd stopped sounding like a promise and started feeling like a threat.

If she got her way, she'd never lay eyes on Niklaus Mikaelson again. And good riddance, really. But Caroline can't help but worry that in giving her freedom now, he's taken away something more important down the road.

Trying to clear her head a fall back asleep, Caroline has nearly made it back to dreamland when the overpowering smell of incense washes over her.

She groans awake, sitting up and nearly choking on the herbs Bonnie is trying to surreptitiously burn in their dorm's bathroom.

"Bonnie," She whines. "What did we say about incense before noon?"

Her dark skinned roommate peaks around the door, an apologetic look on her face.

"I know, I know, I was hoping it wouldn't wake you." Bonnie apologizes.

"More nightmares?" Elena's sleep-coated voice floats out from underneath the pile of blankets that has become the doppelganger's new home since her break up.

"I don't know what it is," Bonnie sighs. "These last two weeks have just been so awful. And then last night…" She trails off.

The topic of Bonnie's nightmares had been a constant discussion these past couple of weeks. They'd started just before Katherine's death and had seemed to only get worse as time went on. With Bonnie no longer being a witch, it seemed unlikely that she was getting visions, but she still somehow seemed certain that whatever was giving her these dreams was witchy in nature. Caroline had tried dream analysis with the help of her trusty psychology 101 book, to no avail. The only thing Bonnie could remember was a sense of eerie dread, and then a startling wake up call that left her breathless. Realizing her crap textbook would be no help, Caroline did her best to be sympathetic. Unfortunately, when it came to deep discussions about the all important "balance" and the Other Side, she had to admit it all went a little over her head.

And now, Elena's new 'mood swings' meant she was either entirely invested, or completely apathetic to Bonnie's dilemma. This morning seemed to fall into the former category though.

"What was it this time?" Elena asks, making room on her bed for Bonnie to cuddle up.

"It was worse than it's ever been. I was helping a spirit pass over, but it was just way more…violent." Bonnie shivered at the memory. "Some spirits can be a bit reluctant to go, but none of them ever felt like this."

"What did it feel like?" Caroline asks.

Bonnie's eyes glaze over, thinking back on the man dressed all in white with a menacing gaze and a powerful aura. "Angry." She decides on the best word. "It's like he was trying to pull me over with him or something."

"That can't happen though, right?" Elena can't help the fear that seeps into her voice.

"Of course not." Bonnie's laugh sounds hollow to all three of them. "I can't exactly be an anchor if I'm on the Other Side, can I?"

The mood is anything but lightened by what was supposed to be a silly question. They all decide to leave it hanging.

"I'm just exhausted. I'm sure once I get a good night's sleep it will be business as usual."

"Maybe check with your Grams or someone over there just in case?" Caroline suggests. "I mean you've got a direct line to anyone you want right? It can't hurt to see if a witch or two has some thoughts?"

Bonnie shrugs at the idea, "Maybe."

Caroline isn't satisfied with the answer, but it's clear the discussion is over. No matter how much she wants to overanalyze and triple check that her best friend is going to be ok, she knows it's best to let it go.

As long as letting it go means she can still quietly stress over it all day.

* * *

Sophie Devereaux is nothing if not predictable.

Barely one hint of hope that her precious Monique could return to her, and she is back on the Harvest like a bloodhound on a scent. He had to admire her tenacity, though. She'd engaged Marcel's desire to restore Davina more quickly than he'd thought possible.

"I mean, it's no sure fire thing, but it's too big of a coincidence for Alyssa to be resurrected within hours of one the witches who jacked the Harvest dying."

"Coincidence my ass, how do we find the next witch?" Marcel asks.

"I already found her." Sophie answers proudly, but pauses when pulling the map for her locator spell out of her bag. "And this is the part where we make a deal."

"A deal?" Klaus's interest is piqued.

"I did a standard locator spell, just searching for your standard power hot spots. The first one I found was Bastianna."

"Who the bloody hell is Bastianna?" Klaus replies.

"She's one of the coven elders." Marcel answers him, eyeing Sophie skeptically. "One of the crazy witches who wanted to sacrifice Davina in the first place."

"Not so crazy now that you know the whole thing works, is it?" Sophie points out. She moves on quickly when she realizes her humor is not appreciated. "I need Bastianna to tell me how to successfully complete the Reaping part of the ritual. She's our best chance of successfully bringing all the sacrificed girls back to life. Including Davina." She looks pointedly at Marcel.

"What do you mean successfully? The first girl is already up, that's good enough for me." He shoots back, on edge now that his ally appears to be having second thoughts.

Sophie groans, exasperated. "Alyssa is up, but she's weak. We're doing everything we can to keep her healthy, but the Reaping isn't working like it should. The girls should have come back revitalized and powerful. Instead, Alyssa's practically at death's door."

"So, maybe she just needs time to recover?" Marcel suggests.

"Maybe," Sophie says, "But I don't want to take any chances. Bastianna will be able to tell me for sure. And I need to be sure."

"And why would this elder want to help you?" Klaus inquires, joining the fray at last. "Completing the Harvest would require her death. I suspect she quite likes being back in the land of the living."

"Whatever her faults, Bastianna was a part of this coven. She cared about those girls, and she believed in the Harvest. More than that, as a witch, it's her duty to protect the balance. If I can talk to her, I'm sure she'll agree to help."

Klaus seriously doubted that a witch so interested in power would be willing to die for a few girls whose throats she'd slit herself. Especially now that she had acquired that power without having to share it with an entire coven. Poor Sophie Devereaux, with all her talk of loyalty and sister witches, she truly had no idea how seductive magic could be. For a witch like Bastianna, it was no doubt an intoxicating feeling, being in complete control and authority. Klaus knew better than anyone what a person would and would not sacrifice for control.

But who was he to rain on her naïve parade?

"What exactly does your deal entail then, sweetheart?"

"You bring me Bastianna. Alive." Sophie answers firmly. "Then, I help you find the remaining two witches for the sacrifice. Once we complete the Harvest and fix the Reaping, Davina will be alive, there will be no more super powered witches wandering the quarter, and we'll all get to live out our dysfunctional little lives in peace."

Klaus considers this. Giving the witches the keys to their ancestral magic with no way to control them would be war waiting to happen. It would be better to kill these witches off one by one and let the Reaping fail on it's own.

But one look at Marcel's hopeful face, and he realizes the lengths his surrogate son would go to, to make this happen. Marcellus loves his little witch dearly, and it seems they have no way of finding their remaining foes without Sophie's participation. The duties of a king really never end, do they?

"It appears we have a deal."

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson had never been accused of laziness, and now was not the time to start. Staging a coup to overthrow her dastardly brother for control of the city of New Orleans does not excuse her from other familial duties, and today those duties include decorating her future niece's nursery.

She'd managed to wrangle Hayley and Elijah into helping, and she does not plan to squander this golden opportunity.

Yards and yards of lace and silk are covered with a variety of bows and tulle, plus a dozen or so paint samples. She can't help but enjoy herself as she helps the pregnant girl wade through the first layer, while her eldest brother watches on in amusement.

"You know, you could help make a decision or two, Elijah." Rebekah pouts at him as only little sisters can. "We're doing all the work, and Hayley is utterly clueless."

"Ouch." Hayley protests, throwing a piece of tulle at her new friend.

"I think I'll be of more use observing for now." Elijah calls from his spot in the doorway. "I'm shockingly useless when it comes to interior decorating."

His eyes somehow manage to find Hayley's and he's as surprised as ever by the life and joy he finds there. To not only be carrying Niklaus's child, but to bear that a burden while being simultaneously smothered by Rebekah and shunned by himself? It's truly a wonderful thing to discover just how much this young woman can take on.

It seems his gaze has rested on her too long because she takes it as an invitation to approach him. She leaves Rebekah with the fabrics, but his sister doesn't seem to notice much beyond the varying hues of pink on the table before her.

"How are you feeling?" He asks before she can get whatever words she'd had prepared out. He's not interested in empty apologies. They both know that she'd do what she did to Celeste again if given the opportunity. Hayley would always be Hayley's first priority. She was quite like Katherine in that regard. Perhaps he had a type.

"I'm feeling fine." She answers. "Approaching month eight and big as ever."

The joke almost eases the tension between them, but those eyes find his again and he knows there is more.

"Are we ever going to be friends again, Elijah?"

He takes a deep breath and observes his sister's antics with the bassinet she'd brought up. For the sake of his niece, he supposes a friendly relationship with Hayley would be best. But toeing that line with her is becoming increasingly confusing. One moment he is admiring her strength, and the next he is cursing her wickedness.

"Rebekah tells me that forgiving my family is a mistake I am doomed to repeat." He tells her, finally making eye contact again. "I'd assume it will be no different with you, given time."

It's not exactly forgiveness, but it's an acknowledgement of family that always seems to satiate some deep hunger in the wolf girl before him. For now, it is enough.

The moment is broken by shrill ringing of Rebekah's phone.

"What the bloody hell do you want now, Nik?"

* * *

Sometimes, on a beautiful day like this, it was easy to forget that Mystic Falls - and subsequently the campus of Whitmore College - was teaming with supernatural drama. Caroline could lay in the grass with her best friends, chunking cheetos at each other and cheering when they managed to make one in each others' mouths.

But then inevitably, something would draw their focus back to the world of the strange around them, and playtime would be over. Currently, it is Bonnie's half-hearted participation in said cheeto throwing that is bringing her and Elena back down to earth.

"You ok Bon?" Elena grabs her friend's hand, and Bonnie's smile tugs a little wider.

"Just tired still." Bonnie answers.

She's been tired for weeks, Caroline knows, but now she looks downright exhausted. Like a thousand naps wouldn't be enough to get her back on her feet.

"And it looks like today's about to get even more tiring." Bonnie says, her gaze focused off on an empty part of the quad.

Caroline and Elena turn their heads to see what's caught her attention, but when they come up empty Caroline is the one to figure out what's up.

"A spirit?" She asks.

"Another witch." Bonnie nods. "Dark. Like the one last night."

The waves of terror coming off of their friend are hard not to sense, and both Elena and Caroline grab hold of Bonnie's arms to keep her grounded. The comforting gesture does not go unappreciated, but moments later they can tell that this new spirit is passing over by the pained breaths Bonnie lets out. Just when they think it's passing, a harsh cry escapes Bonnie's lips and the shaking begins. Violent shudders wrack the Anchor's body and each breath is a sob she tries and fails to contain.

"What the hell?" Elena shoots Caroline a horrified look.

"I don't know, it's never been this bad before." Caroline tries to smooth Bonnie's hair back, but the extra touch only seems to ignite the pain further.

"Something's wrong." Bonnie gasps out before a few last spasms rock her limbs and her eyes roll back in her head.

"We've got to get her back to the room, Elena." Caroline can hear her voice cracking with worry, but she does her best to master that fear. "Now."

* * *

"I told you I needed her ALIVE!" Sophie's screams echo off the stone walls of the vampire compound common area. "We had a deal!"

Klaus take his time following the uninvited witch into his home. Normally, he'd find the witch's ire amusing, if he wasn't currently soaked through to the skin. There was usually nothing quite so lovely in this world as an infuriated and powerless witch.

"Deal's changed love," Klaus growls, pulling off his drenched coat and shaking it out. "She was quite a bit more reluctant than expected."

"Nik took a nice swim in the river when he got too close." Rebekah chuckled, unable to contain her amusement.

"We're going to need more vampire muscle for the next one." Marcel calls from just outside the doors, slinging a dead Bastianna's body over his shoulder.

"Agreed," Klaus says, "That was a bit too close for comfort and no doubt the next one will have absorbed her fallen sister's magic. Elijah!" He calls up to the second floor. "Care to come witch hunting with us?"

Elijah appears by the railing, a pouting Hayley not far behind much to Klaus's chagrin. _Do they ever leave each other's presence?_

"I'm sorry, what next one?" Sophie scoffs. "You're crazy if you think I'm helping you now."

"Come on Soph," Marcel is all good cheer and smiles. "Two down, two to go!" He grins. Klaus hasn't seen him this upbeat in weeks. If he'd known the promise of Davina's return would have such a powerful effect on his friend's mood, he would have sworn to bring the girl back to life, kicking and screaming, weeks ago. Empty promise or not.

"Wrong!" Sophie shouts. "Now we've got no way to complete the Harvest. Which means I'm done helping you. No more locator spells, means no more witches, means no Davina. Good luck with that." Sophie huffed as she threw her grimoires and candles back into her bag, clearly intending to storm off.

"Now, now," Klaus tuts, blocking her path. "Don't make me call your bluff Sophie Devereaux. We both know you want your niece back more than anything. If my math is correct, you only need one more dead witch to make that happen, and we," he gestures to his siblings and Marcel, "are the only ones capable of giving that to you."

Sophie lets out an exasperated groan. "And what if they all die anyway?" She asks. "Claudia hasn't risen yet, and Alyssa is only getting worse."

He's surprised to see Marcel's good mood vanish at the news that the second girl hasn't come back to life.

"So pop on over to the cemetery and see if she's just fashionably late." Klaus grins, trying to coax Marcel back into higher spirits. "How's that for trial and error?"

The former king doesn't' take the bait though, and refocuses on Sophie. Damn it all to hell, he must truly believe them incapable of saving Davina without this witch's help.

"What do you want from us?" Marcel asks. "There's no bringing back Bastianna, so what's the workaround?"

Sophie sighs, at a loss for what to do next. "I needed Bastianna to tell me _who_ manipulated the Harvest. Or at least how they did it." Sophie explains to Marcel. "If even one component was changed, we could watch the girls fade away to nothing when the Reaping period ends."

"Well then, the solution is to find the next witch and make _her _talk, isn't it?" Klaus spat out.

"And what, you think she's going to be a beacon of truth? Helping us is exactly the opposite of what's in her best interest. Bastianna was our only shot." Sophie says hopelessly.

Marcel starts to pace, flipping a table in frustration. "Fine!" He yells, "Then have a freaking séance with those other dead elders. They care so much about this coven? Make them tell you how to fix it!"

Klaus has to admit, the idea has promise. Other elders of the coven would have a vested interest in helping their descendants complete the Harvest. Especially since without magic, those descendants would be left in a city of supernatural creatures with no way to defend themselves. Witches certainly tended to look out for their own.

But even this proposal gets shot down.

"Like it's so easy?" Sophie scoffs. "The power I'd need to contact someone on the Other Side is more than I had _before _the Harvest magic got ripped away from us. You're lucky locator spells are even working for me. I'm completely cut off from the ancestors."

"Well then," Rebekah pipes in, righting the table that had taken the brunt of Marcel's rage. "Isn't it lucky for us that we know someone who can speak freely with the dead?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer: **Everything TVD and TO related belongs to the CW.

**_A/N: I got a few questions about ships, so I'm saying now: this is a klaroline fic. I won't count out any other ships that you asked for, but as of right now that's the ship we will focus on. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"The Gilbert boy?" Klaus nearly laughs at the thought. "You're delusional if you think he'd lift one finger to help us."

The conversation had been moved to the upstairs drawing room after Hayley's growling stomach made itself loudly known. While Elijah took her to the kitchen for lunch, Marcel and Sophie had followed after the other two siblings for this latest verbal sparring match.

"With good reason too," Rebekah hides the bite in her words beneath a sarcastic smile, "You terrorized his friends and family for over a year. The poor boy is probably scarred for life."

"Well you know what they say about omelets and eggs..." Klaus trails off, reclining on the nearest chaise, looking not the least bit remorseful.

"Lucky for you, that's not exactly who I was thinking of." She shoots back. "Matt Donovan shared an interesting bit of news with me a few months ago. Bonnie Bennett is dead."

Klaus frowns and lets that knowledge sink in. From the few times he'd seen Caroline interact with her beloved best friend, he couldn't think she'd be anything other than devastated by the girl's death. She'd even gone so far as to kill twelve witches to keep Bonnie alive last year. But thinking back to his last... encounter with the blonde vampire, he couldn't say she'd looked depressed. In fact, she'd looked downright chipper, despite her concern for the quarterback. Though perhaps he was remembering her best _after _their little interlude. Anyone would be hard pressed not to be in good spirits after that kind of afternoon.

"Tragic." Klaus says, bringing his thoughts back around to their current topic. "How exactly does a dead witch help us?"

"Well dead-ish, apparently. There was an opening for the position of supernatural Anchor to the Other Side or some such nonsense. Seems she volunteered to fill the vacancy."

"Wait a second," Sophie interrupts, "You're telling me the spell that holds the Other Side in place, is anchored to a _person_? And actual human being?"

"Precisely." Rebekah smiles. "And that person, has free range to communicate with any dead supernatural she pleases. I'm sure that includes a witch elder or two who'd know how to complete your Harvest."

"It's a long shot." Klaus speaks up. His sister's idea has more merit than anything he would have thought to try so far, but he hates to be shown up at his own party.

"But a shot none the less." Rebekah says. "I'll call Matt and see if he can get me in touch with the little Anchor girl."

* * *

Celeste Dubois, a normally levelheaded woman, is running out of patience. She's already two witches down and no closer to reaching the next phase of her plan.

Killing Papa Tunde had been a necessary sacrifice, and she'd absorbed his power as he'd passed on just as planned. But now with Bastianna gone and no way to consecrate her remains without a face-to-face battle with all three originals, things are falling apart quickly. Curse that stupid witch for not casting a concealment spell on herself the first chance she got.

The knife Papa Tunde enchanted with the souls of his sacrificed vampires would be a useful weapon, but even its power couldn't rival the destructive force of Niklaus Mikaelson. Especially now that he's been forewarned.

Their plan had relied on secrecy and stealth. Now, she and her only remaining ally would have to use other tactics to get what they needed.

Perhaps it is time for Genevieve to pay the vampires of the quarter a visit.

* * *

"You're going _where_?" Caroline practically screams in outrage.

"It's not the end of the world Caroline." Bonnie chastises her friend for her outburst as she loads more clothes into her suitcase.

"Of course it is! You can't go to New Orleans, Bonnie! It's dangerous down there, Matt said so himself." Caroline whines, grabbing those same clothes and taking them out of the bag.

Bonnie slaps her hands away and looks to Elena for some support, but she finds none.

"I'm with Caroline on this, we just got rid of the Original family, and now you're going down to help them out because Matt asks you to?" Elena's upbeat attitude from this morning is gone, replaced by the bitter break-up Elena that seems to take her place at awkward intervals.

"I'm not going because Matt asked me, and I'm definitely not going to help any Originals." Bonnie says. "I'm going because whatever is happening down there, is obviously tangling with the Other Side, meaning _me_."

"So says Rebekah." Caroline accuses. "Let it never be said that she would tell a lie."

Bonnie groans, clearly fed up with Caroline's drama queen nature. The short but informative conversation she'd had with the Original sister over the phone earlier had freed her of any doubts that the balance of the Other Side was entirely thrown off. When she'd told Rebekah what had been happening with the two most recent witch deaths, it was easy enough to figure out from there that four resurrected witches plus an incomplete Harvest ritual was tearing the Other Side apart at the seams. And what was worse, each new death seemed to be making Bonnie weaker and weaker.

Finally managing to keep Caroline from unpacking her entire suitcase, Bonnie zips up all of her packed clothes.

"It's witch business. And just because I'm not a witch anymore, doesn't mean I can turn my back on that coven. I'm going to New Orleans for them as much as for me, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would stop trying to talk me out of it."

"What if Klaus decides that a supernatural Anchor is a useful thing to have on hand and doesn't let you leave?" Elena asks bluntly, daintily applying a layer of polish to her toes. "Or worse, what if he decides you're expendable, and he just let's you die? Or you know, whatever Anchors do."

"Thanks?" Bonnie laughs, showing a bit of offense.

"You know what I mean." Elena says. "You won't be safe there."

Personally, Caroline applauds Elena's no-nonsense attitude, but she can't help but wonder why the doppelganger's mood swings seem to range between mother hen mode and blatant disinterest. She honestly could not have sounded less concerned about Bonnie's possible death and imprisonment. Caroline is terrified beyond belief at the idea.

"It's not just that I want to help the witches." Bonnie explains. "I thought I was just exhausted from these nightmares, but with this second witch passing over, it's gotten worse. I'm getting weaker, and I've got no clue how to stop it."

One look at her friend's washed out coloring and swollen eyes, confirms it for Caroline. Something is truly wrong with Bonnie, and it's got nothing to do with the common cold. She looks about ten times worse than she did this morning, and if whatever is going on in New Orleans gets worse, it only stands to reason so will Bonnie.

"Best I can figure, I'm being pulled in two." Bonnie explains. "The magic of the Harvest ritual is still trying to pull the sacrificed witches' spirits back to our side. But the resurrected witches are pushing back. I'm the anchor, so I'm caught in the middle of a mystical match of tug-of-war."

"It's all witchy to me." Elena snarks."What I do know, is that a witch is only as good as her allies, and let's face it, Bon, you won't have any."

"Yes she will."

Two heads snap up to look at Caroline, who looks more resolved than they've seen her since freshman cheer tryouts.

"She'll have me." Caroline says firmly.

"I can't ask you to do that Care." Bonnie replies sweetly.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're not asking then, isn't it?" Caroline smiles back.

"You've got a solid life here, right now. You've got your classes, and you just declared a major. Tyler's back!"

"You know I'm not going to get back together with Tyler." Caroline scolds her for bringing up the topic of the ex-boyfriend they'd worked so hard to avoid this past few weeks.

As for the rest of it, Caroline has spent a good portion of her time these days thinking about all of her so called _plans_. It's getting harder and harder to pretend that her life is headed in exactly the direction she wants. And harder to ignore that the direction she really wants to explore doesn't point suspiciously southwest.

She crosses the room and takes hold of Bonnie by the shoulders. "All of this stuff, I've got forever for it. Literally. You're more important."

And it's the truth. She'd lost Bonnie once before, and she'll be damned if she has to cry herself to sleep for weeks after losing her again. Given the choice between beer pong and best friends, Caroline goes best friend every time.

"And anyway," She shrugs, trying to play down what comes next. "If anyone is going to be incentive for Klaus to keep you alive, we all know that's me."

Bringing up Klaus is clearly the wrong thing to do because panic seeps into Elena's eyes and fury lights up in Bonnie's. Her own gut clenches at the thought of seeing Klaus again, and not in an entirely bad way. Sure the mind numbing anxiety at confronting her situation with the immortal hybrid takes up quite a bit of focus, but there is also a familiar clench of heat that she tries to ignore. She tries to downplay this, hoping that neither of her friends can tell she doesn't share in their moment of utter loathing for Klaus Mikaelson.

Here's hoping she can come up with a game plan for addressing their recent hook-up before she makes it to the Big Easy.

* * *

Klaus had excused himself while Rebekah made her calls, opting instead to drain a few maids on the third floor. He'd done an excellent job really of pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping when he'd heard the Bennett witch agree to come to New Orleans. It was when he'd heard her one stipulation on the visit that he felt like breaking something. Caroline would be coming with her.

And there is now a 200-year-old urn that needed replacing. And a half empty bottle of whiskey.

He'd made a promise. He was going to stay away, and she was going to choose to come find him on her own. Eventually. All right, that part was _very _subtly implied, but he had to have hope. He'd prayed that letting her go, letting her have her life, was the smart thing to do. That once she'd done her fair share of soul-searching she would realize that it was him who could give her all the parts of herself that were still missing. That was how he'd planned it.

And now this ridiculous Harvest is ruining the plan he'd taken six months to put into place.

Her hand is being forced and she isn't coming to his new kingdom for him, she is coming for Bonnie Bennett.

Klaus is under no illusion that she'll be happy to see him. She'll probably think this was his underhanded way of exploiting the loophole in their bargain. And if the last year trying to earn her affection hadn't changed him so irrevocably, she'd probably be right. As it is, he'll be lucky if he avoids a slap in the face for this escapade, let alone whatever punishment she chooses to dole out when she discovers the Hayley situation.

Thinking on it now, the only thing he's looking forward to less than coming face to face with the woman he loves, is having to explain the sway she will no doubt have over him to Marcel and Elijah.

Though with the sound of Rebekah chattering away on the subject drifting up to him, he thinks he might be able to escape that completely.

* * *

"So this other girl that's coming? The not-Anchor. What do we know about her?" Marcel asks, grabbing a seat next to Hayley at the long kitchen table.

No one had really expected Rebekah's Anchor, séance plan to actually work out, but now that not one but two girls are on their way from the small town of Mystic Falls, his curiosity is piqued.

"Besides the fact that she's a sorry excuse for a vampire?" Rebekah answers pushing another plate of food towards Hayley, who smirks at the insult.

"Oh, the claws are out already? Only makes me want to meet her more." Marcel jokes. "Really though. Can we count on her to get this done, or is she going to be problem?"

Rebekah sighs, "She's barely a year old, she couldn't be a problem for anyone if she tried." Marcel still looks unimpressed, so she continues on. "Her sole purpose for being here is to make sure nothing happens to the Bennett witch. Anchor." Rebekah pauses in confusion. "Whatever she is. So long as nothing happens to her friend, she'll play nice."

"That's what I like to hear."

Hayley groans, "Why is she even coming? It's not like we need her. We've got three Originals and a vampire army to keep the witch safe."

"Anchor." Rebekah corrects her. "And Caroline's had enough experience with my family to know that we tend to take an advantage when we see one. Apparently she's afraid we'll lock Bonnie Bennett in a dungeon for the rest of time to serve as our own personal Ouija board."

"Not such a bad idea, really." Hayley mumbles through her mouthful of spaghetti.

Rebekah laughs. "And that is why you fit in so well around here." Hayley preens under the compliment, and Rebekah thinks this girl must really be desperate for family if she likes the idea of belonging in theirs.

"Well then, care to explain why your big brother is throwing a Mikaelson sized tantrum up there if she's no big deal?" Marcel asks.

"Mmmm ," Rebekah looks positively delighted now. "That's the fun part. Poor Nik was never rejected so harshly – or so many times – as he was by one Caroline Forbes. It's pathetic really."

The jab is accompanied by a resounding crash from the third floor, letting them know that the original hybrid is still in fact a silent participant in their conversation.

Hayley rolls her eyes at the display, which does not go unnoticed by the other male in the room.

"Okay, I'm beginning to see the big picture now." Marcel laughs cheerily. "You Mikaelsons are like a damn soap opera. Klaus is pissed that his girl is coming down for a visit while his other girl is pregnant with his kid. Let me guess," he grins at Hayley, "You two don't exactly get along?"

Hayley demurely flips him off, before getting up from the table, taking her hefty portion of pasta with her.

"Oh, well done," Rebekah praises sarcastically, "piss of the hormonal werewolf why don't you."

* * *

Not for the first time, Josh wishes he'd had a better mentor to teach him the ins and outs of vampirism. It was bad enough waking up with a face full of someone's artery on accident every other day, but Marcel had also never informed him that he'd be more emotional than a cheerleader on prom night for the first months after his transition.

He'd been managing the moods swings fairly well, if you didn't count the constant paranoia that Klaus was just moments from decapitating him. But now the news about Davina had changed all that.

At first, the grief had set off the largest fit of rage he could ever remember experiencing. There was nothing but screaming agony and red, red, red everywhere. When he'd finished trashing the nightwalker bar, he'd decided to drink New Orleans dry in his depression, but that hadn't helped much either.

So now, there is only the long open road ahead of him, and the hot tears that he refuses to acknowledge are clouding his vision. Josh is getting himself the hell out of the French Quarter, the city of New Orleans, and the whole freaking state of Louisiana if he can make it that far on one tank of gas.

He's nearly crossed the city line when the annoying sound of a buzzing phone grabs his attention.

"What do you want?" He snaps, answering quickly. He's in no mood to play lackey to Marcel right now.

"Easy buddy," Marcel's smooth voice echoes through the speakers. "I might be a friendly king, but I'm your king none-the-less."

Josh's laugh is hollow and bitter. "Yeah, about that. I'm thinking of taking a trip to the ends of the earth, so expect me back _never_." He says.

"You're upset about Davina. I get that. So was I, man." Marcel speaks slowly, obviously trying to avoid getting hung up on. "But I think you're going to like my news."

"That's funny, I think I'm not going to care."

"I'll make it short and sweet then. We've got a shot at making the Harvest ritual work and bringing Davina back for good." Marcel explains. "Interested now?"

"Is this for real?" Josh asks, barely letting the hope seep into his voice.

He's fairly new to the world of monsters and enchantments, but a slit throat and two weeks in the grave seemed pretty cut and dry to him. Davina was gone.

"We've already got girl number one awake and talking, and I just got confirmation that girl number two is back with us." He's never heard Marcel sound happier. Smug sure, but there is genuine joy in his mentor's voice right now, and it's infectious.

"You're serious. This is happening?" Josh is already tapping the brakes and calculating how far away he is from the Mikaelson compound.

"Get your ass back home, Josh." Marcel orders as he's already pulling a u-turn. "We've got work to do and I'm going to need your help in particular."

"My help?" He asks. "Don't you have like a hundred vampires at your fingertips? What the hell can I do?"

"I have an army of witch-hating nightwalkers at my fingertips, and this requires… delicacy." There is obviously more to it than that, and after a long pause, Josh is rewarded with an explanation. "We're going to be doing the witches a favor with this one, and I'd rather not send mixed messages to my guys. If they know I'm helping the witches, then they start getting antsy. Lucky for me, I've got one vampire with no prejudices and a vested interest in welcoming Davina back to the land of the living."

"I'm in. Just give me 20 minutes to get back to the Quarter."

"You should know that this is going to get nasty, Josh. We're messing with some serious juju here, and it's dangerous." Marcel's warns. It's almost like he cares.

"She's worth it." He replies instantly.

He can hear Marcel chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Damn right, she is."

* * *

_This is going to be fine, _Caroline thinks. _Totally fine. _

Just because she's in New Orleans, it doesn't mean a line has been crossed. On the contrary, this is an opportunity that she should jump at. All the promises of food, music, art, and culture are lovely, but the one she's most interested in discussing is the one about distance and freedom.

Caroline assumes she'll have to remind Klaus that there are no take-backs, regardless of unexpected visits. So what if she still finds herself daydreaming about the finer points of her little moment of weakness? Particularly the part where he found the sensitive place on her neck with his tongue and he'd just-

Regardless, that's a far cry from taking a trip down to see him and his family just weeks after they'd come to a mutual understanding. It's not a crime that she's wishy washy on whether _never_ is exactly what she wants. But until she _is_ sure, boundaries will certainly have to be reestablished.

She's thinking a 10 ft. radius will be the safest option.

But maybe she's over-analyzing for nothing. She might not even have to see him with all the witchy shenanigans going on. With so many people vying for his attention, Klaus is bound to have more important things to worry about than his strange relationship with one small town vampire.

Yeah, it sounds like wishful thinking even in her own head.

Bonnie saves her from having to think on the subject much more when she stumbles, nearly falling into the baggage claim carousel. Caroline is quick to catch her, supporting her weight easily and getting a thankful nod in return. They make it to the nearest seating area, and Bonnie hangs her head and starts to take deep rattling breaths. This has been happening more and more often, and Caroline is starting to get worried about how fast Bonnie's health is declining.

"I just need a few minutes." Bonnie says. "I'll be good as new after a break, I promise."

Caroline sincerely doubts that, but she plays along anyway. "Sure thing, I'll call Rebekah and let her know to circle around one more time."

They make Rebekah take four more laps around the airport, but twenty minutes later they're finally in the car with the blonde Original.

"What on earth took you so long getting off that bloody plane?" Rebekah barks at them before they can even shut their doors. Figures.

"We're moving a little slower these days, what with the entire weight of the Other Side hanging in the balance." Caroline snaps. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Don't look at me," Rebekah answers, keeping her eyes on the road. "You've got your witch sisters in the Quarter to blame for that mess."

Caroline rolls her eyes. It didn't exactly stop her from calling in the Mystic Falls division to clean up the mess now did it? She figures it's best not to get on Rebekah's bad side her first five minutes in the city though, so she lets it go. Bonnie looks close to passing out and then seizes up with a coughing attack. Caroline notes that her sickness seems to be escalating even more quickly now that they're in the city. She can only hope they fix this soon, or Bonnie is going to be in bad shape sooner rather than later.

By the time Bonnie gets herself under control, there is blood on her hands and trailing out of her mouth. Perfect.

"Why didn't you tell me you were practically terminal?" Rebekah complains. "Matt made it seem like you had the flu, not like you were at death's door." It's hard to hear through the incredible amounts of sass, but Caroline can tell Rebekah is more worried for Bonnie than she's letting on. It's probably more to do with her feelings for Matt than for any actual concern over Bonnie's life, but it's the thought that counts. Kind of.

"It's been getting worse since the second witch died yesterday." Bonnie wheezes out. "I can only assume it will keep on like this when we get rid of the next one, which really sucks for me."

Rebekah chuckles at the joke, but Caroline can't muster up any good cheer.

"When can we meet with this Sophie girl?" Caroline asks. "She's the witch helping you right? Maybe she can figure out a way to make Bonnie's symptoms less… intense?"

Rebekah considers her suggestion, but doesn't seem hopeful. "Sophie's not exactly at her strongest right now either, so I don't know how much help she'll be. Regardless she's at the compound with my brothers, trying and failing to cook up another locator spell, so we'll see her when we arrive.

The mention of Rebekah's brothers is like ice down Caroline's back. There goes the small hope that she wouldn't have to face Klaus right away.

"I kind of thought they'd be out." Caroline says shakily. "You know, pounding the pavement and all that." God could she sound more nervous?

"There's actually quite a bit more pavement in New Orleans than in that one pony town you call home, so it's not really an option here." The other blonde answers. "Plus Elijah seems glued to Hayley's side lately anyway."

"Hayley?" Caroline asks, not even trying to keep the venom out of her voice. "Werewolf Hayley? What the hell is she doing here?"

The last she'd heard of the were-girl, she was hitting the road out of town after sending twelve of her _closest friends_ to the slaughter. Whatever tentative camaraderie she'd fostered with the girl had vanished when Tyler had shown up at her door barely holding in tears. She'd never fully understood pack dynamics, but Tyler's faith in Hayley had been unshakeable during their months together, which made her betrayal all that much worse. Add that to a snapped neck, and there was no love lost there for Caroline.

"She's been staying with us." Rebekah answers. There is a moment of hesitation, where she seems close to explaining, but she just shakes her head and keeps quiet.

To say Caroline is curious is an understatement, but she resists the strong urge to meddle. For all she knows Elijah has developed a soft spot for murderous backstabbers, and the eldest Original has always inspired a healthy dose of fear in her. _Leave it alone Caroline._

They pull up to a stately and ancient looking structure, which Caroline can only assume is the aforementioned 'compound'. She notes how different it is from the previous mansion the siblings had built in Mystic Falls. That house was all crystal chandeliers and gigantic fireplaces, where this place is clearly built for practicality. It's more of a fortress than a home, and it looks like it probably sleeps 100. Figures Klaus would hole up in a place that was easily defensible in a city where everyone wants him dead.

Bonnie seems to have reclaimed some of her energy and no longer needs to lean on Caroline for support, so she lets her friend amble inside on her own. They haven't even reached the doors when several strange and burly looking men step up to help them with the bags. Rebekah doesn't take notice of them at all, walking straight inside, so Caroline follows suit.

She's reminded again that the Originals who invaded her hometown with champagne and smiles are not the Originals that the rest of the world knows. Here they are the family that rules with an iron fist. Meant to be feared and respected. And served. She nearly scoffs at the notion that any of the three dysfunctional immortals deserve an ounce of respect, but they clearly have it. There are no less than ten vampires milling around the enclosed courtyard that greets them through the doors, and all of them have daylight rings on their fingers. She wonders if Klaus has been handing them out like candy to curry favor with the locals.

After a quick look around, she notices Rebekah disappearing up the stairs with the vampires carrying their bags. Caroline and Bonnie move to follow but they're stopped by the most charismatic smile Caroline has ever seen.

"Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes I presume?" A dark skinned man shakes their hands, maintaining that thousand-watt smile. "The name's Marcel," He introduces himself, "Welcome to the greatest city in the world."

"Um, thank you." Bonnie answers after an awkward beat. It's hard to not be reluctantly charmed by their cheerful greeter, even for her. If someone had told Caroline a year ago that Bonnie's first reaction to meeting a new vampire would be anything other than a magical aneurism, she would have dropped dead of shock. Things really do change don't they?

"Now from all Rebekah's talk I was expecting a couple of small town kids, but you two seem almost as mature as you are gorgeous. And I'm not just saying that because you're here to save our asses." He laughs, laying it on a little thick in Caroline's opinion.

"You're as predictable as you are clichéd my friend." A familiar voice floats down from the second floor landing.

Caroline's neck snaps up for her first glimpse of her least favorite Original. He's got both arms splayed out on the railing, leaning over it to get a view of them. With a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes, he truly looks like a king surveying his kingdom. It should irritate her to no end, but Caroline can't help but soak his presence in. He's a force to be reckoned with and the intensity of his gaze is centered completely on her. Their eyes lock and it's like a punch in the stomach. _Deep breaths Caroline_.

She musters up a polite smile, but an actual greeting seems beyond her right now. His gaze lingers a few more moments before slipping down to take in the rest of her. She's close to being offended at the near predatory hunger on his face as he give her a once over – there _are _other people here you know – but instead it only sets her skin on fire, like his gaze itself is the equivalent of hands on her body.

Once his eyes rest on her face again, he seems please with whatever he finds there. She hopes it's anger instead of lust, but she's pretty sure she's not that lucky.

With a cock of his head, Klaus finally deigns to greet them.

"Hello, Caroline." He says softly.

Caroline sighs. _I am in so much trouble_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer: **Everything TO and TVD related belongs to the CW.

_**A/N: A couple things before we start: 1) There will be no Cami in this story. She really serves no purpose on TO and I brainstormed so so so hard trying to figure out a way to incorporate her before I realized if it was that hard it would only detract from the story. Wish the TO writers could understand that... 2) We don't have a last name for Genevieve yet, so I just took the actress's last name because it's beautiful and it sounds like it would fit right in to NOLA.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

If you'd asked anyone 90 years ago, they would have told you that Genevieve Levesque was a witch not to be trifled with. Get on her bad side and you might wind up with a sacrificial dagger in your gut. Now, she wasn't always this way, but even after her death she liked to think that her name would be remembered with a shiver of healthy fear. As she walks through the Quarter all these years later with a curious eye, she comes to the sad realization that she figures many immortals have at some point or another. Not a lot lives on in this world. Certainly not her name or reputation.

So much has changed since her untimely demise nearly a century ago, but there's still a familiar feel about this town. Maybe it's the architecture or the smell or the sizzling sensation of the supernatural that permeates the air around her, but New Orleans will always be home. It's where she was born, and it's where she died. It's likely where she'll die again, but she hopes to put that off for as long as possible.

Celeste had warned her to stay hidden, but she was never very good at obeying orders. In any case, the protection spell she cast over herself this morning should prevent anyone from locating her too easily, and there are things on her agenda today that simply can't be skipped.

For one, finding out how Klaus Mikaelson operates his network in the Quarter. Back in her day, it had been an army of compelled humans doing his dirty work and spying for him. Now though, it seems he's upgraded to vampires, which makes things significantly trickier for her.

She remembers when the world was all jazz and scotch and sex, and a dance with the fearsome Niklaus was all it took to get her blood pumping. Those were the days when vampires were her companions instead of her enemies, and the night was nothing to fear. She's thankful for those days now because they have helped her evade the few dozen nightwalkers who are no doubt out for her head. You spend half a decade dancing with devils and you pick up on their tricks.

Her next move has to be smart.

She can't stay in hiding, but she can't risk being out in the open at the wrong time either. It's time to take a gamble.

Slowly, Genevieve approaches a fortuneteller stall on Main. Plenty of walking traffic and a good view of the cross streets. Perfect. Feeling the spark of energy pulsating dimly around the girl at the booth, Genevieve knows her to be a true practitioner. Weak, but that's for the best really.

"Hello my darling," Genevieve lets a slow smile part her ruby red lips. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

* * *

The moment Klaus' eyes are no longer on her, Caroline feels like she can breathe again, even if it's only for a moment.

Watching him make his way to the first floor, she becomes aware of the way the other vampires in the courtyard seem to scatter to the walls and out the doors. Staying close enough to be ready if needed, but also giving the Original Hybrid a wide berth. Almost like they're skittish. She can't really blame them, Klaus is terrifying on a good day, and she assumes he's been having quite a few bad days since this mess started.

For one sad moment, she wonders if Klaus enjoys the fear or if he finds it just as troubling as she does. A man who so desperately wants the loyalty of others can't be satisfied with this fake show of allegiance. Not for long at least.

Caroline doesn't bother to listen in on the few words he exchanges with Marcel, but she catches how their tone seems to be more casual than minion-like. Marcel is not one of the many here. He's important enough to merit Klaus' attention, and Caroline takes note of that.

"Ladies," Marcel gestures upstairs, "I've got a witch who is just dying to meet you."

She and Bonnie move to follow him, but a gentle grip on her elbow stops her. _When did he get so close? _She didn't even feel Klaus move behind her.

"We'll be a minute." Klaus tells his new buddy. "I'm sure Sophie is eager to speak with Miss Bennett about many a mystical enchantment, please introduce them." He gestures for two others to go on without them.

Bonnie looks back at her and raises her eyebrows.

_You ok?_

Caroline gives her a subtle shake of the head back.

_It's fine._

It's funny how even four years, dozens of keggars, and a couple of near death experiences later, the mystery that is the best friend bond is still alive and well between them.

Once they're out of sight, Klaus leads her to a secluded hallway, clearly seeking some privacy.

"Well go on love," he smirks, leaning against the opposite wall. "Get it out now while it's fresh."

She folds her arms and raises an eyebrow. "I'm I supposed to know what that means?"

He chuckles, his eye drawn down to his shoes for a moment in a mockery of embarrassment. Klaus does not do embarrassed.

"Forgive me, I was under the impression you'd want to redraw the battle lines, so to speak, after our last meeting. I know it wasn't your intention to see me again this century."

The words should feel like vindication, but instead they are a knife to the stomach. So that's how they're going to play it?

"Well if you expected me to be thrilled that you oh so conveniently found a way to yank me down to New Orleans, then I'm sorry to disappoint." She replies and tries not to grind her teeth when his lips only curl up more.

"If I recall, Bonnie was the only one necessary for this trip." He points out. "No one yanked you anywhere, you brought yourself right into this mess on your own." He says.

Damn him. He's right of course, it was entirely her idea to join Team Bonnie in this endeavor. Necessary sacrifice or not, no one had dragged her here kicking and screaming.

When in doubt though, use rejection as a cover. "Don't delude yourself into thinking I came for any other reason than to look out for her." Caroline bites out. "Bonnie's expendable to you, she always has been. I'm just here to make sure my best friend makes it home in once piece."

"Of course." Klaus agrees, but there is mischief in his eyes, and that is never a good sign.

Caroline sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. Maybe a direct approach will yield better results.

"What happened between us," she starts, "It happened." She takes a small pause to regroup. Avoiding the topic of his promise is probably for the best she decides. "We just need to put it behind us and focus on what's happening right now. Witch and Anchor problems take precedence over all of that."

"Ignoring it doesn't make it go away, sweetheart." He practically purrs, begging her to take the bait. She doesn't.

"All I'm saying," Caroline tries again, "Is that we should try to go into this thing with our heads clear. No weirdness, no flirting, no bringing up what happened at all. Okay?"

"Ah, at last we've arrived at the root of the issue." There is an edge of bitterness in his voice that wasn't there before, and a bit of the playfulness gone from his face. Like he was actually expecting this conversation to go a different way. Hoping it would maybe?

"What?" She asks, confused.

"The real reason we're having this conversation. You're hoping to keep our indiscretion a secret. I'd wager not a soul in Mystic Falls knows that you spent an entire evening begging me to-"

"Hey!" She shushes him. "That counts as bringing it up!"

He laughs, but it's not his normal _I find you so intriguing, Caroline _laugh. It's entirely too bitter for that. "I'm happy to play along, if that's what you'd prefer." He offers.

"It is." She answers. "Thank you." That gets tacked on the end in an attempt to be polite, but mostly it just sounds pathetic.

His expression is completely unreadable, and she thinks he'd almost look serene if she didn't know that was an impossibility for him. The tension in his body grows, and there is a horrifying moment of silence that hangs between them, where Caroline thinks he is actually on the verge of something violent. And who can blame her really? The last time she'd seen him this calm, she'd ended up dying on a couch, begging him to save her life. But in the end, he just pushes himself off the stone wall, and waves his arm in the direction of the stairs.

"I believe we have some people waiting on us, let's not be rude." He finally says.

She takes her chance and walks away, feeling his eyes burning into her from behind. She's already halfway up the stairs when he calls out to her from below.

"Oh, and Caroline." With a grimace, she turns back around. _So close_. "About that other matter you're so keen to avoid."

She raises one delicately shaped eyebrow at him.

"When you leave here, you needn't worry about me again. I'll keep to the promise I made you." Caroline can't help but hold her breath as she searches the hardened features of his face for answers. "After all, you gave me what I wanted, no need to pursue you any longer. Fair is fair."

That's all it takes to knock the air right out of her.

She'd expected him to be angry, but she never thought he'd be cruel. To reduce what they'd had to a mere transaction. Like she'd traded sex for time and distance. Her hurt feelings must show because with a spiteful grin, he makes his way down another hallway and is gone.

* * *

The moment the words leave his mouth, he wants desperately to erase their existence. The problem Klaus is discovering about fighting with someone you care for, is that he has no idea how to actually go about it.

The normal tricks of mockery and derision work fine against his enemies - hell even his family- but with Caroline they are unacceptable. He'd learned that just now when she'd looked so utterly wounded because of him. It had been like ice in his stomach. There was no satisfaction at a hit well landed, only shame for lashing out yet again at the woman who held his heart so delicately in her hands.

How on earth is he supposed to reestablish his superior position in their relationship when he isn't allowed to hurt her feelings?

Afterwards, he'd realized the hallway he so unwisely stormed down only led to the garage. So here he sits, hiding out in his own home for fear of running into Caroline and seeing how much she hates him now.

There isn't even any liquor in here to help him brood.

When light spills into the room and a throat clears, he's a bit afraid that she's followed him down here to have it out. He can't remember the last time he was afraid of someone, but Caroline Forbes has officially made the list.

A quick glance tells him it's only Elijah though, and he seems more serious than normal. Goodie.

"What have you come to scold me for now, brother?" Klaus asks.

"Nothing at all." Elijah counters, taking slow tentative steps towards him. "On the contrary, I have the distinct suspicion you will be scolding me for the inquiry I'm about to make, but I find I'm too curious to resist."

Klaus dreads what is coming next but he supposes it's better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later.

"I assume your curiosity stems from the discussion you no doubt overhead between myself and our new guest?"

Elijah has the good grace to look embarrassed. That's something, at least.

"Isn't eavesdropping on private matters considered bad manners for a man like you?" Klaus take the obvious jab. When Elijah does not rise to the bait, he rolls his eyes in surrender. "Fine then, out with it Elijah, what is it you want to know?"

"Merely the context of your relationship with Miss Forbes. From what I can tell, I seemed to have missed a great deal being away from Mystical Falls so long this past year."

Klaus scoffs, "Forgive me if I don't wish to tarnish her honor by recounting all the sordid details for you, brother."

"I'm no gossip, Niklaus, I don't want to hear about your exploits," he scolds, "I only meant to say that you seem to have developed a connection to this girl."

What a lovely way to put it. He can tell Elijah is tip-toeing around the question he truly wants to ask, which coincidentally is the one that Klaus least wants to answer.

"Leave it alone, Elijah." He comes very close to begging.

"It's been centuries since I've seen you even attempt to get close to anyone, Niklaus, I only-"

"The topic is not up for discussion." Klaus cuts him off. "We will use the Bennett witch to solve this godforsaken Harvest problem, and then the both of them will return to where they came from. End of story."

"Brother-"

The subtle growl deep in his throat makes it clear that the discussion is over, and Elijah wisely heads the warning.

"Well then, perhaps we should find Marcel. He'll no doubt be eager to start contacting the Other Side, but I think we should give our guests at least an hour to recover before he starts badgering them with requests."

However, reluctant he is to leave the quiet confines of the garage, Klaus knows Marcel will indeed need to be corralled away from Bonnie and Caroline for the time being. So without much enthusiasm, Klaus follows his brother back into the main part of the house. Here's hoping he gets a few more minutes alone with his thoughts before he has to start on damage control with Caroline.

* * *

It takes her a long time to put her happy face back on, but eventually Caroline pulls it together long enough to realize that this house is beyond massive_._ Without a guide, she is forced to wander the halls, listening for the familiar, smooth sound of Bonnie's voice.

Instead, she hears pounding rock music, a round of very rough sex, and what is either a drinking game or a particularly sadistic torture session going on behind the various closed doors of the compound. She supposes that's the price you pay when you let a dozen or so vampires crash with you.

She's about to just call out for Rebekah and hope like hell the girl appears, when the door to her left crashes open, nailing her right in the arm.

"Ow! Son of a-!" Caroline clutches her throbbing elbow, and turns on the idiot who's about to get punched.

Her assailant is unfortunately distracted with her own tirade. "Friggin' vampires, crawling all over the place. Just growing a human being over here, not like I need a nap at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Jesus!"

Caroline is glad Rebekah gave her the heads up about Hayley visiting because it's only that small warning that quells the rage rising in her for all the other girl's past sins. Later, she won't be sure if she'd just rather have lashed out instead, since the small amount of clarity allows her to notice that Hayley is distinctly _rounder_ than she last remembers.

"Caroline." Hayley's quiet voice carries through her confused haze, and she realizes she's finally been spotted. The brunette takes a step back from her and hugs her middle closely, like Caroline is actually a threat to the life inside her.

"You're pregnant." Caroline can only state the obvious.

"Well spotted." Hayley deadpans.

"Sorry, I mean…" She searches for something, anything, to make this less awkward. "Um, congrats?"

Hayley shifts her gaze down to the floor, which tells Caroline all she needs to know. This pregnancy was not planned. Putting aside all her hateful feelings for the werewolf in front of her, Caroline takes a moment to feel genuinely sorry for Hayley. Liz had regaled her with dozens of stories of young girls who got pregnant and were left to fend for themselves in a world that treated them like dirt. One mistake, and their lives were no longer their own. Whatever punishment Hayley deserved for her sins, life as a young mother would be tough on someone like her.

Hayley shrugs, "Yeah well, that's more than I got from Klaus, so I guess I should be-" she clamps her mouth shut faster than lightning, like she's just given away a secret.

Caroline could not be more confused. "Why would Klaus even care that you're…" she trails off, watching Hayley's eyes get wider and her hands clutch at her bump even tighter.

The dots take an embarrassing amount of time to get connected, but when they do it's like a bolt of lightning to the head.

"No," she chokes on a laugh. "That's not- I mean he can't-" Caroline literally cannot finish the sentence. "He can't." She says with a little too much force. It's more than ridiculous. It's impossible. But the truth is written all over Hayley's face.

She watches the other girls features contort in what is sure to either be tears or anger. "I'm so dead." Hayley groans before stomping back into the room she's just vacated and slamming the door.

Caroline stands in the hallway, staring at the wallpaper for what's probably a solid ten minutes.

There's no way to process this. Should she focus on the part of her that wants to laugh at how stupid even the possibility of it is? Should she vomit at the thought that Klaus and Hayley had actually… Should she smash something at the fact that just weeks ago he'd been with her when the whole time he _knew_- he _fucking knew-_

Nope. Not going there. She's officially done with all lines of thought that lead to the word 'baby'.

Looking up to the ceiling, Caroline simply calls out, "BONNIE?"

"Care?" She hears from a few doors down.

She robotically walks towards the sound, opening the last door on her right to find a guest room that has been cleared out for them. There are two twin beds comfortably crammed into the space, but the girl she assumes to be Sophie Devereaux is seated next to Bonnie on the farthest one. Her friend looks more than a little relieved to see her as she introduces the new witch.

"Caroline, meet Sophie. She's the expert on all things Harvest these days."

"Well, expert is going a little far," Sophie blushes, uncomfortable with the undeserved praise. "That's what you're here for really."

"Right," Bonnie agrees. "One witch elder séance, coming up."

Caroline, still a bit numb, shakes Sophie's hand in greeting and tries to smile at Bonnie's joke. It's just not happening.

Whatever shock or hurt is left in her, it must be easy for to Bonnie to spot because she pulls Caroline into a lingering hug. Caroline grabs her tight and sighs in to her shoulder. Thank god for best friends. If Sophie finds any of this strange, she doesn't show it.

"When Marcel told me that he had a Bennett witch coming to help out, I just couldn't believe it. It's an incredible honor to meet a member of such a prestigious line of witches." Caroline is almost amused at Sophie's gushing.

Bonnie gives her one last squeeze and mumbles in her ear, "She's said that three times already."

Caroline surprises herself and laughs. It's good to know she can still laugh after taking an emotional beating like the one she just got.

Sophie leaves them to settle in shortly after that, but not before filling them in on the declining status of the resurrected girls. Bonnie has a few ideas on how to speed up their recovery process which Sophie takes as gospel, and the New Orleans witch rushes off to find herbs or whatever it is Bonnie suggested to her.

"You're like, the Bono of witches, aren't you?" Caroline teases once they're alone.

"Don't even start." Bonnie warns. "You want to tell me what all that was with Klaus earlier?"

Caroline freezes mid-unpacking. "What do you mean?" She asks, trying to play it cool.

"You guys just seemed…weird? And then you walk in here looking like you're brains just got fried. Is something up?" Bonnie fishes.

It's the moment of truth she's been praying won't come up. How badly does she need to unload? How badly does she want to just keep all of this locked tightly away so that no one will ever know what a cluster fuck her life is? Her lie of omission about getting lost in the woods is one thing. But now, a direct question, an actual opportunity to come clean, it's something else entirely.

Caroline fidgets once or twice and decides avoidance will be her tactic of the day.

"I'm just going to try to steer clear of the Klaus situation all together while I'm here, you know?"

Bonnie looks unsure for a moment, like she wants to ask more, but eventually she smiles back supportively. "Sounds like a plan."

Caroline frowns as she turns around, letting out a breath of relief. One hour in town, and she already knows this was the worst idea she's ever had.

* * *

This whole sunlight thing really is a bitch.

Josh has barely escaped being burnt to a crisp by dashing from his exposed car to a light tight part of the compound, when Marcel finds him. Josh is checking the back of his neck (because he's pretty sure he's still smoking a bit) when he realizes both Klaus and Elijah are in tow. The very large part of Josh that is still utterly terrified of Klaus fights the urge to vamp out of there as fast as possible.

"Joshua, I hear you're back on Team Original." Klaus claps him on the shoulder hard enough to make him wince. He really hopes that was unintentional. "Smart man." The extra hard second squeeze tells him that no, it's fully intentional.

"Technically, I'm on Team Davina," he corrects but stills when Klaus squints at him, clearly displeased. "But you know, details."

"So, now that we've got our last player here," Marcel says, "Let's go see about summoning up some dead elders, huh?"

"Fine, fine," Klaus gives in, "go gather Rebekah and the witch and meet us back here."

Marcel is off in a flash, clearly more than eager to get started.

Josh wishes he could follow, because now he's stuck between an Original and a hard place. And another Original.

"Shall we?" Elijah asks, not waiting for an answer before leading them out. They make their way out to the courtyard and, of course, Josh stops just inside the door.

"Uh, guys?

Both Originals look back at him surprised that the timid minion has the guts to actually speak up. The surprise quickly turns to irritation that he is holding them up.

"I'm probably not crucial for this part of the plan, but unless the sun is planning to set eight hours early…" He trails off, gesturing to the shadows he's safely ensconced in.

"Ah," Klaus snaps his fingers like he's forgotten something. The Original digs into his pocket and there is a slight _ping_ before Josh catches the tiny object that's just been thrown at him.

He stares at it in awe for a full ten seconds before looking back up at Klaus in disbelief.

"Is this…?"

"Your very own daylight ring, courtesy of Sophie Devereaux. It's amazing what you can convince a desperate witch to do." Klaus smirks at his brother, who doesn't seem to find much humor in the joke.

Josh eagerly slips the blue stoned accessory on, disbelief making him fumble the thing a few times. He hesitates for the briefest of moments before he steps into the sun. How could he have gone without this for so long? The sun on his skin has literally never felt so fantastic. He takes just a minute longer to bask in the warmth that he's been deprived of for the past three months, before he hears Klaus' impatient sigh. Whatever. He doesn't even care if Klaus is the most evil dude in the entire world right now. Josh is honestly ready to hug it out with the guy if he wasn't a hundred and ten percent sure he'd lose his spleen for it.

"Think of it as an advance for the work you're about to put it. Or a parting gift, given the likelihood that you'll be gruesomely killed before the week's out." Klaus grins, like either possibility is fine with him. "If you do happen to make it out the other side, the ring is yours."

"No need to sugarcoat it." Josh mumbles.

In a flash, Klaus is on him, fangs bared and hands around his neck. "However, if by chance, you use your new day-walking abilities to skip town, rest assured there will be nothing stopping me from hunting you down and ripping your intestines out through your nose."

"That's really graphic," Josh chokes, struggling to get free. When Klaus' grip only tightens, he starts to get worried. "I'm here aren't I? Why the hell would I come back if I wasn't in this for real?"

The hybrid cocks his head and seems to consider it, but before he can reach a conclusion, Marcel leads Rebekah and two other girls down the stone steps.

"Come on Klaus," Marcel cajoles, "Let the kid go, we've got work to do."

Josh feels the pressure on his neck release, and he automatically sucks in large breaths of air. He gives everyone a thumbs up once he's close to normal, but he's pretty sure no one actually cares.

One day, he swears he's going to go a whole week without nearly getting himself murdered.

* * *

Trying to gauge Caroline's emotional state is turning out to be pointless, Klaus decides seeing as he has yet to actually catch her eye once.

Instead of joining everyone at the table they've gathered around in the courtyard, Caroline seems content to be a wallflower and rests in the doorway, separate from them all. He figured she'd go back to cutting insults and flippancy after the shameful way he addressed their little rendezvous, but instead she seems determined to ignore his presence all together.

She doesn't look hurt anymore, he notes, she looks angry. Pissed off actually. He can't decide if that bodes well for his chances for forgiveness or not.

"You know," Bonnie says, getting down to business. "This is pretty much a shot in the dark unless you've got something or someone to help me connect to the coven elders."

Elijah steps in, handing her a blood stained dagger, which she takes with raised eyebrows. "Seeing as Sophie was not the elders' favorite witch in the coven, she figured you might have more luck connecting to one of them by way of the dagger they used for the Harvest ritual." He states matter-of-factly.

Bonnie nods along, clutching the dagger and closing her eyes. She takes deep breaths and appears to be in deep concentration. The minutes tick by, but nothing happens.

Klaus clears his throat, but the only reaction he gets is a shushing from the former witch. The urge to backhand her for that kind of insolence is strong, but he's on thin ice with Caroline already, so it's best not to add to the strikes against him just yet.

He takes another peek at her while they wait and notices her body language is distinctly closed off. She got her arms wrapped around herself, and while everyone else seems to be staring intently at the meditating Anchor girl, Caroline's gaze is on her feet. Her eyes are glazed over, like she's trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem.

Maybe she is. Arithmetic was never her strong suit and he keeps forgetting to ask what she's chosen to major in.

She must feel his stare because her eyes snap up to meet his. He only has her attention for a few seconds, but it's enough. He's surprised at the absolute malice he finds in her. He knew he'd crossed a line earlier, when he'd practically implied she'd whored herself out to him. More so when he'd insinuated that he'd been after her merely for the thrill of the chase. But he was sure she'd seen through his meager attempt at distancing himself from her. Sure that she'd known, as she always did, that his feelings for her ran deeper than she could possibly imagine.

If she knew, she surely didn't show it now. He hadn't seen such revulsion for him in her since he'd killed Tyler's mother last year. It was like every ounce of progress he'd made had been erased and replaced with twice as much venom as there had ever been.

He's nearly taken aback enough to interrupt their makeshift séance and pull her aside, but just when he is about to move for her, the Anchor's eye snap open and focus on a point just over Elijah's shoulder. Klaus turns to look at the corner she's so focused on, and sees nothing there.

Bonnie clearly does though because she starts up a conversation with the empty space.

"Hello," she says shyly, "My name is Bonnie, I'm-"

She gets cut off and listens to whatever the witch she's contacted has to say. By the way her features darken, Klaus can only assume it's not exactly polite.

"Well," Marcel questions, "What have you got?"

Bonnie frowns and looks around at them. "Anybody here know a woman named Agnes?"

"Oh, perfect," Rebekah groans, "Of course we'd get the one elder that my brothers hunted down and murdered."

* * *

**So Caroline now knows about Hayley, which doesn't seem like it's going to work out in Klaus' favor.**

**To everyone asking, I'm trying to update every week, so look for new chapters on Monday/Tuesdays! Thank you for all your reviews, some of you just say the nicest things!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Everything TVD and TO related belongs to the CW

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it really means a lot! Be sure to check out Inertia Overcome by avari20, it's my new favorite fic to play with.**_

_**My writing soundtrack for this one consisted mostly of **_**Three Tree Town by Ben Howard**_** and **_**Tip of My Tongue by The Civil Wars._ Brownie points to anyone who can place where they go in the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Of course." Bonnie shakes her head. "Of course you killed her."

"Easy on the judgment, witch," Klaus bites out. "You've no idea the atrocities this particular elder committed. Her demise was well deserved, I assure you."

Caroline rolls her eyes. She sincerely doubts that. She's sure a whole slew of people _deserved _what they got in Klaus's opinion. Very rarely did any of them actually meet the general criteria for betrayal, but that's what you get when you tangle with a lying, manipulative, rotten, son of a-

Ok, she might be letting her personal feelings cloud her judgment a little bit.

"Well, she's pissed." Bonnie shrugs. "And she says she'd rather die a thousand times over than help any of you."

Caroline hears Klaus let out a hiss. It must be frustrating not being able to threaten someone with torture and death, seeing as how they're already dead and all. She's not sure where they go from here. They had been relying entirely on this witch's good will, and it seemed she has none.

"Can't you like, request to speak to a supervisor?" asks the only vampire in the room, whom Caroline doesn't know. He's cute in a dorky sort of way, and though physical appearance doesn't always give the whole story with vampires, she can tell by the quirky personality that he's at least close to her age. "You know, preferably one that doesn't hate us all?" He suggests.

She snorts at the joke, and tries to cover it up with a cough when three sets of Original glares fix themselves on her.

"Not exactly how it works." Bonnie answers.

"Remind Agnes that we're trying to _help_ her coven" Klaus proposes, trying to stay calm. "One would think she'd be willing to answer a few simple questions to complete the ritual she nearly died for."

Bonnie focuses on Agnes' empty corner again, but doesn't look hopeful.

"What?" Bonnie asks the empty air, clearly confused. After a few more moments she turns back to the Klaus. "She knows what we're trying to do," she finally speaks up, "And the coven elders won't help. Whatever these resurrected witches are trying to pull, I think they're trying to wipe out the vampire race."

"Excuse me?" Rebekah nearly yells.

"The Elders are willing to give up on the Harvest ritual to help them do it. They must have some serious power and a pretty strong grudge against you." She gestures to Klaus.

"Most do." He shoots back. "Can I ask why me in particular?"

Another long pause and Bonnie is back to translating. "She won't tell us anything else. She's taking their side and that's that. Any chance you know these witches she's talking about?"

"How on earth am I supposed to remember every upstart witch I've put down in the past thousand years?"

"I'll take that as a no." Bonnie sighs.

"Listen here," Klaus shouts at the empty corner, looking slightly ridiculous in Caroline's opinion. "I may not be able to find these resurrected witches you're protecting, but I can and will find the entirety of the New Orleans coven. If I recall correctly, their powers are fading by the day, making them particularly vulnerable. Cooperate, or you'll be reunited with few dozen of your sister witches very soon, Agnes."

Nothing happens for a moment, and it looks like Klaus just gave a very threatening speech to thin air. But then the entire Mikaelson compound begins to shake. The wind picks up and in moments the courtyard is a whirlwind of natural disaster. Caroline is reminded of the power of the hundred or so dead witches from Mystic Falls, when they were feeling particularly vengeful. The quaking only grows stronger as potted plants and bricks start falling over the balconies. One nearly nails Caroline in the head before she can move out of its path.

"Enough!" Klaus yells at the sky, but the shaking continues.

Nightwalkers from every corner of the compound begin to flood the balconies, careful to keep to the shadows, many calling out for answers or orders.

"She's got a few hundred ancestors on the Other Side who don't seem to care for your alternative!" Bonnie shouts over the ruckus.

Klaus actually laughs at the threat. "You think a bit of a shake scares me?" He yells back.

The witches are not impressed with his nonchalance it seems, because a chunk of the wooden banister breaks apart, flying straight into the heart of a nightwalker on the second floor. He stumbles and desiccates, before falling over the railing and into the courtyard at their feet. His body bursts into flames in the sunlight, and Caroline is sure she's never seen a more horrific sight.

"Klaus, take it back!" Caroline shouts.

He does no such thing though, and the wind only picks up in force. Vampires are running for cover everywhere, wary of the wooden debris that occasionally gets tossed in the air. Just when it seems the compound is going to collapse in on itself with the stress of it all, Elijah takes matters into his own hands.

"We will do nothing to harm your descendants!" He cries. "You have my word!"

The gusts of wind fade, and the ground stills under their feet, leaving the building groaning with the aftershocks. Elijah's promise has had the desired effect, and the witches are sated. For now.

"My noble brother." Klaus grumbles. "Congratulations, you just gave away our one bargaining chip."

However dissatisfied Klaus is with the outcome, Caroline can't help but notice that the nighwalkers seem grateful at the intervention. Only three people in the room can walk away from a stake to the heart, and she's not one of them, so Caroline has to agree.

"It seems we need a different negotiation tactic." Elijah ignores Klaus. "Miss Bennett, if you could perhaps ask Agnes what-"

He stops short as he focuses back on Bonnie, whose hand is at her nose, trying fruitlessly to stem the blood flowing down her face. Her eyes flutter a bit before she slumps out of her chair, falling to the floor. Caroline is there in a flash, catching Bonnie before she can even hit the ground. She cradles her friend's head, brushing the brown locks from her face and checking her breathing.

"She just passed out, it's been happening a lot lately." Caroline tells them. "She's exhausted, she'll need rest before she does any more _talking dead_."

"Oh, just give her a bit of blood," Klaus suggests, "She'll be good as new. We don't have time to wait around for her unlikely recovery."

At this moment, Caroline is sure she's never been angrier with him.

"Vampire blood doesn't work on the dead, you idiot. Don't you think we tried that before?" She scolds him, not leaving one ounce of venom out of her voice. The insult ignites a flare of anger in his eyes, but she ignores it. When he opens his mouth to counter her, she cuts him off. "She is going upstairs to rest, Klaus. _End of discussion_."

The dorky vampire from earlier appears at her side, scooping Bonnie up and into his arms, and she reluctantly lets him take her friend from her. "Thanks…um?"

"Josh," he introduces himself quickly. "Show me where to put her?" He offers, and Caroline smiles gratefully at him, leading him out of the courtyard and in the direction of their room.

She doesn't even notice that Klaus has accompanied them until she's crammed in a stairway with him.

"I think you and I need to have a bit of a chat, love." He says, and she starts taking the stairs two at a time.

"I think you need to leave me the hell alone." She does her best not to screech.

There is suddenly a vice grip on her arm and her back slams into the wall none too gently. He is barely a breath away from her, and there is pure rage coloring his face. If she weren't so angry herself, she'd probably take a moment to admire just how tragically beautiful he is close up. His strong jaw and grey-blue eyes are normally swoon worthy, but right now, all they made her want to do is smack him.

"Umm," Josh mumbles, shifting Bonnie nervously in his arms. "I'm just going to…" He nods up the stairs, and Caroline gives the young vampire a desperate look.

_Don't you dare leave me._

"I'm sure you can find the way on your own." Klaus instructs, before Josh disappears around the corner with Bonnie. So much for the kindness of strangers.

Klaus fixes his attention back on her, and she can see he's still livid. "What happened just now cannot happen again, Caroline." He growls.

"What? You almost killing my best friend?" She asks. "Agreed."

"No!" He seethes, "You undermining my authority like that. In case you didn't notice, we had an audience. You will not do that again."

Caroline's eyes widen and her mouth drops with the realization that through all of this, the one thing he's worried about is that his minions saw her disrespect their king. Witches, hybrid babies, and séances be damned, the thing that riles him up is that she didn't bow down to him in front of all the other pathetic sycophants he keeps around. More importantly, she distinctly heard an order in there, which only serves to piss her off even more. Her breaths are coming quicker with an unbelievable amount of fury. If he can tell that she's practically smoking at the ears, he doesn't let on, and that is what finally does her in.

A resounding _crack_ echoes through the enclosed staircase, and she actually wonders why her hand is throbbing for second before she realizes she just slapped Niklaus Mikaelson across the face.

He turns his face slowly back to hers, the force of the slap nearly having propelled him away from her. There is a deep noise in this throat, and she can see the veins under his eyes start to pulse with blood. He's beyond pissed.

"Be _very_ careful what you say next, Caroline." He practically whispers.

She doesn't even to take a second to consider that the smartest thing to do in this situation is probably walk away. Let them both cool off and readdress the issue later with clear heads. Nope. If she's going to do this, she's going all in.

"Hayley is pregnant."

She spits the words out before she can even think on them, and she wonders how this man can make her lose control so quickly. It must be the right thing to say though because like a switch has flipped, Klaus has gone from enraged to horrified in a snap second.

"How did you-"

Sensing she has the upper hand now, Caroline cuts him off, "What you thought I'd just never find out? I think I would have eventually heard that there was an Original toddler running around New Orleans!"

"Caroline-"

"Shut up!" If she weren't on such a roll, she'd probably be more worried that she just told the most powerful man on the planet to shut up after she slapped him. "You came to Mystic Falls, and you stood there the whole time while I told you- I can't believe I- that we actually-" Caroline groans, disgusted with the whole situation.

"What happened between us has nothing to do with Hayley or the child." He tells her.

"Nothing to do with them? What is _wrong _with you?" Caroline actually screams. "Do you not understand how fundamentally _fucked up_ this all is?"

Klaus sighs, obviously annoyed with her over-emotional response. "Calm down, Caroline. There's no need to get upset."

"No need to get upset that you lied to my face so you could get in my pants? Silly me, that's really not such a big deal is it?" Her sarcasm is palpable, but he just rolls his eyes at her. She's so tempted to slap him again.

"Don't be crude." He orders her, "It wasn't a lie, it was an omission, and it wasn't like I set out to deceive you. Hayley wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind."

"Oh gosh, I'm so flattered that I managed to make you forget about your pregnant werewolf girlfriend. That's just what every girl wants to hear isn't it?"

Klaus slams a hand against the wall behind her in anger, but she's too riled up to even jump. She watches him take a few deep breaths, and this is honestly the first time she's ever seen him search for words. Normally the perfect turn of phrase is right on the tip of his tongue, delivered so effortlessly that one would think he had a dozen of the most fabulous one liners prepared centuries in advance. Now though, he takes his time, searching for the one thing to say to calm her down or reason with her. The chances of either are slim. She can't decide if she's smug that she has finally made the oldest creature on the planet take a beat, or pissed that he actually thinks there's something he could say that would quell the rage flaring in her heart.

"I regret not telling you about Hayley before things got… complicated." He says slowly. "I should have realized your reaction would not be a positive one. But your anger is obviously about more than just being kept in the dark Caroline, let's not pretend otherwise."

Caroline rolls her eyes, not listening to a word of it "I'm angry for one reason, Klaus. You looked me in the eye and acted like nothing had changed, like nothing was different. You acted like you still- like I was-" Caroline can't get the words out, but Klaus fills them in for her.

"Like you were special?"

The anger burning inside her dies to a simmer, and she finally breaks eye contact with him. She'd never admit it, but that was exactly how he made her feel. Always, with every word and every stare, with each small touch on her arm and curl of his lip. All of the persistent advances, and promises of beauty and art and light. He'd made her feel like she was special. First. _Worth it_. And now it all feels like a lie.

"You're upset because you think that this situation with Hayley somehow makes you less special to me." He susses out, tilting his head to the side and studying every minute detail of her reaction. "Like maybe I never cared for you at all?"

She scoffs, still keeping her gaze firmly over his left shoulder, "You're crazy, I don't care about any of that. It clearly meant nothing to either of us." The lie falls flat and even she can hear it.

Klaus lifts a hand and tries to touch her cheek, but she flinches away. She's trying very hard to hold on to that anger that has been teeming inside her since she found out about Hayley, but now he's made this about something else entirely. Something she'd rather never have to address.

"I hate that you found out this way Caroline, and I hate that it hurts you." He moves into her line of sight so that she's forced to catch his gaze, but what she finds there isn't contrition, it's resolve. "I care about you. Deeply. You know this, don't pretend you don't. But I won't make a play at repentance when I've done nothing wrong. After months of your rejection I took advantage of a situation, and now I'm stuck with the highly improbably consequences of that decision. But if your feelings are hurt, that's on you."

She should have known he'd never apologize. Even if asking for an apology was bit outside the realm of what she deserved from him.

"And sleeping with me when you full well knew I'd have an issue with the pregnant girl you were hiding away wasn't _wrong_? Don't pretend it just slipped your mind." She has a hard time keeping her voice even.

"I admit, I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have-"

Caroline sniffs at the excuse, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You didn't exactly give me an opportunity to catch you up on the goings on of New Orleans, Caroline." He hisses out at her, done with patience and delicacy.

He's got her there. She'd initiated the kiss. She was the one who started undressing him. And if he'd tried to take a beat and slow them down, she's one hundred percent sure she would have all too happily ripped his shirt off anyway and continued on. Can she really blame him for getting just as swept up in the moment as she had? Whatever is between them is electric, sucking them into a void where decisions and rational thinking are unable to follow. She felt it that day in the woods, and she feels it now. Though the sting of something all too close to rejection helps temper it a bit.

She brings both of her hands up to cover her face, creating a temporary wall between them. Taking a breath, she can feel the headache from all of this making itself known. Maybe if she just stays like this she can pretend he's not there and there are no pregnant girls living three doors down from her. It's a long shot but she tries it anyway.

"Caroline." His quiet voice interrupts her moment of solitude.

"I just need to not talk about this anymore." She tells him, putting her hands up between them in a silent request for distance. "I'm going to check on Bonnie and then we'll just… we'll just figure it all out later, ok?"

She can tell he doesn't want to let it go, but she must look worse than she lets on because he huffs out a heavy breath and moves away from her, lifting up his arm to let her by. She doesn't give him time to reconsider and is up the stairs, practically sprinting around the corner without a second thought.

* * *

Hayley barely even breaths, staying hidden in the shadows until she's sure that neither Caroline nor Klaus' vampire capabilities will pick up on the fact that their very private conversation was just overheard.

After learning that her least favorite cheerleader was coming to town, Hayley figured she'd just stay of the couple's way while they made lovesick eyes at each other. That had all been blown to hell when she literally rammed right in to Caroline practically the moment she arrived. Worse yet, Hayley had managed to spill the baby beans within minutes. After retreating to her room, she figured she might as well enjoy the next couple of months, as they would surely be her last. She was now officially sure that the moment this baby popped itself out, Klaus was going to murder her in the most gruesome ways possible. Avoiding the two vampires had become a personal mission after that, so she was extremely put off to stumble on their argument turned confessional. To date it had to be the worst case of wrong time wrong place she'd ever experienced.

Not only did she get to listen in on them recount what could only be a one night stand, she was also treated to the father of her child practically dismissing her and the baby in one go.

Perfect.

Once any chance of being discovered is gone, Hayley sneaks out of her hiding spot and back to her room. She has to admit, she somehow managed to snag the only room in the entire compound that doesn't seem like a dorm, and she's sure Elijah has more than a little to do with that fact. She has more than enough space to live in, and she's pretty sure the bedroom contains the only furniture that was not here during the 1800s. Her duvet is of the highest quality, the newly painted walls are a warm and welcoming yellow, and all the maternity clothes that hang in her closet are not only beautiful but entirely too comfortable to be real.

As she sinks onto her marshmallow of a mattress, she takes stock of all of these things. She used to see the gifts as a sign that she was set apart from the other morons that lived here. She was part of the family. Special.

Now she can only look around and see them as tools used to placate and distract her from the truth of her miserable situation. She means nothing to any of them. Rebekah has been desperate for a child and a normal life for over ten centuries, and Klaus would rather see her as a walking incubator than an actual relation. Even Elijah, with all his promises of protection and family, has been distancing himself from her for weeks.

Hugging a pillow to her chest, Hayley fights off the tears that she can't afford to shed right now. Who cares if these monsters don't want her in their family? Good riddance. She's got her own monstrous kin wandering the bayou somewhere, she can go find them after this mess is taken care of. Surely they'll welcome their long lost pack member home?

She's already calculating how long she'll have to wait after the birth before she can make a break for it, when there is a soft rapping on her door. Only one person can manage to make a knock sound polite.

"Go away, Elijah." She calls out.

"I've brought you your vitamins." His muffled voice answers her through the door.

She sighs, shaking a few almost-tears out of her eyes. "I'll take them later." She sniffs, hoping he can't hear how upset she is.

"I brought up some chicken parmesan as well?" He offers.

Her stomach rumbles loud enough for him to pick up on it from the other side of the door, she's sure. Damn him. For whatever reason, any and all forms of pasta have been her craving of choice for the past two months. Screw pickles and ice cream, this baby wanted carbs and she wanted them now.

"Fine." Hayley mumbles, hoping she doesn't look like too much of an emotional wreck.

Elijah enters with the promised tray of food, and she can tell from the automatic crease in his forehead that he's noticed her distress. Ever the gentleman, he attempts to ignore it, only sneaking one sympathetic glance her way before handing over the meal.

She busies herself with shoveling the food down, hoping against hope that he'll bow out and leave her to her thoughts, but he sees the moment as an opportunity to take a seat on the end of her bed instead. All he has to do is raise one eyebrow in question and she breaks under the weight of his open and honest face.

"Caroline knows I'm pregnant." She tells him.

"Hmm," he nods, "I suspected that your situation might cause some issues for her. She and my brother seem to be closer than Rebekah let on."

"Closer is a nice word for it." Hayley tries not to let the sourness seep into her tone.

"I admit I didn't expect her presence here to be so upsetting for you."

The not-so-subtle question is hidden behind concern and she scoffs at even the idea that she's jealous of Caroline Forbes. "I've got no problem with the pretty little princess being here, she was never the issue in the first place."

Elijah's makes a slight tutting sound, letting her know that he doesn't appreciate the insult, but she can't seem to care.

"So can I assume the issue is Niklaus then?"

She resolutely stares down at her food, trying her best not to pout.

"Can I ask what about his relationship with Miss Forbes bothers you so much?" He asks. "I had thought it safe to assume that you were not… _romantically_ inclined towards my brother."

"Ew!" She finally lets her gaze fall to his, letting every ounce of disgust she has for that suggestion show on her face.

"I thought not." Elijah chuckles. "So what then?"

Hayley bites her lip, the perfect picture of a girl on the edge of a confession. Her insecurities about family are more than well known with the Originals. She wasn't shy about sharing her sob story, and she didn't feel the need to hide her desire to be part of their tight-knit unit most of the time. But saying it out loud now, when she was already feeling so vulnerable was different somehow. Why couldn't Elijah just figure this one out on his own like he usually did? It would save her the embarrassment of telling him exactly what a damaged little girl she was.

He doesn't make any guesses though, so she finally caves. "Klaus barely gave a rat's ass about this kid _before_ the girl he's been pining over all year walked in the door." She admits.

"And you're worried that he'll disregard the child entirely now that she's back in his life?" He asks.

"No." Hayley mumbles. When Elijah raises his eyebrows, she sighs. "Fine, yes I'm worried. But it's not just that."

He takes her hand in his and motions for her to go on and she can't help but think his relaxed nature could persuade even the basest sinner to confess. He was just that easy to open up to.

Wrapping an arm comfortingly around her ever-growing stomach, she tries to keep her voice from wavering with her final admission. "This baby is his family. _Your _family." She sighs heavily, "But I'm not."

Elijah grasps her hand more firmly in his and she finally lets the moisture that has been gathering in her eyes fall down her face. Call it hormones or stress or even just plain weakness, but she has needed to cry about so many things for so long, and his presence is all the she needs to finally let go. He gently wipes the tears away and forces her to focus back on him.

"I want to be very clear about what I say next." He speaks low enough to calm her, but she can still hear the firm resolve he tries to get across. His jaw locks tightly, and for a moment she can see the stoic man she's come to know melt away into someone resembling an actual human being. Elijah has always been kind, but now he's making a concentrated effort to be warm. To be loving. "That child will always be my family," he begins, "But you will always be hers. You can choose to be connected to my brother or my sister in any way you desire, but you should know that you will _always _have a home with us, if that is what you want. No one and nothing can change that."

She brushes the last of her tears from her face and then gives him a watery smile. _Typical Elijah_, she thinks. _Always knowing exactly the right thing to say._

* * *

When Bonnie wakes up, Caroline is next to her on the bed in a flash.

"Bonnie?" She asks, grabbing her hand and touching her face worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Her friend answers. "Just a little light headed. I guess I'm getting less durable."

Caroline shakes her head. "Coming here was a bad idea. You're burning out even faster now, and they'll just keep pushing you for answers. I think it's time to go home."

Bonnie sighs and sits up in bed, but the immediate loss of color to her face suggests that maybe she shouldn't be vertical for a while. This is what Caroline was afraid of. Bonnie is declining faster by the hour and they are no closer to figuring out a way to help her. Caroline could care less about dead Quarter witches and rituals and ancestors. They came here with the purpose of curing Bonnie, and they've only done the opposite and made her worse.

"We can't leave Caroline."

"Of course we can." She reasons. "One or two broken necks, a stolen car to the airport, and we're out of here with no one the wiser."

"I should be worried that you just said broken necks so casually, shouldn't I?" Bonnie laughs.

"There's not a lot I wouldn't do for you, Bonnie Bennett. You know that."

Bonnie links their hands together and smiles at her fondly. "I know. Which is why I need you to do the harder thing and stay here with me."

"Being here is killing you, Bon." Caroline says.

"I think leaving will kill me faster." She responds. When Caroline tilts her head in question, Bonnie lets out a shaky breath and continues, "Agnes didn't just blow out of there with no warning after the quake. She had a few things to say that I wasn't sure we should share with-"

Caroline cuts her off with a finger to her lips. Bonnie mouths '_what' _in confusion as Caroline looks around the room, scanning for something. When she finds it, she gets off the bed and walks to the vanity, turning on the radio that rests there. As soon as the volume is cranked up to full blast, she returns to the bed and motions for Bonnie to continue.

"Good idea." Bonnie thanks her. "Agnes and the other witches knew a little bit about what's going on with me. And it's not good."

"_One would think she'd be willing to answer a few simple questions to complete the ritual she nearly died for."_

_Agnes shakes her head, watching the pacing hybrid with disdain. "These monsters terrorize my coven, murder me in cold blood, and they have the gall to call on me for a favor when I should be resting in peace. Shameful."_

_Bonnie looks at her sympathetically, wishing she'd never had to call back the witch in the first place. She knows all about what it's like to be on the Other Side, cut off from your friends and family. But there is peace. Unlike other supernaturals, witches are free to communicate with each other after death, probably something to do with witch magic creating the Other Side in the first place. There's nothing quite like the amazing sensation of being connected to all of your ancestors so directly, and interacting with them on such a spiritual level. It can be a serenity all its own if you let it. _

_"Trying to complete the Harvest now that they're the ones at risk. Hypocrites, the lot of them." Agnes refocuses on Bonnie, her translator. "You can tell them to look elsewhere for help. We'd rather face the shame of a failed Harvest than betray the brave souls who will end that monstrous race once and for all."_

_"What?" Bonnie asks, not liking the sound of the last part at all._

_Agnes' eyes skate back and forth and she seems worried that she's revealed too much. "You should get out now child. Tell them no more." She warns. "These creatures will do you no favors, and we've made our decision. Our coven's magic may fade to nothing, but in exchange witches everywhere will be free from the tyranny of vampires. That's worth the price."_

"_She knows what we're trying to do," Bonnie tells them, "And the coven elders won't help. Whatever these resurrected witches are trying to pull, I think they're trying to wipe out the vampire race."_

"_Excuse me?" Rebekah nearly yells._

_Agnes does not look happy that she relayed that piece information, but Bonnie continues anyway. "The Elders are willing to give up on the Harvest ritual to help them do it. They must have some serious power and a pretty strong grudge against you." She gestures to Klaus._

"_Most do." He shoots back. "Can I ask why me in particular?"_

_Bonnie looks to Agnes, but the dead witch has realized that Bonnie is no ally of hers by now. "I'll say no more, and neither should you girl. The witches will fulfill their purpose, that's all you need to know."_

"_She won't tell us anything else. She's taking their side and that's that. Any chance you know these witches she's talking about?"_

_Klaus' refusal and subsequent threatening of the living coven members brings out a rage in Agnes that is apparently aided by her sister witches on the Other Side. As the compound begins to shake, Bonnie's warnings go unheard. She watches the mayhem around her with an anxious eye, making sure that Caroline manages to stay clear of the violence._

_Before she realizes it, Agnes is at her side grabbing her hands. She gasps, a strong shock going through her at the sudden contact with a dead spirit._

_"Your family and your coven is well respected, even here." Agnes whispers to her hurriedly, "So it's with reverence for your ancestors that I give you this warning."_

"_Do you know something?" Bonnie asks. _

"_None of us ever intended for the Anchor to get caught in the middle of our battle. We pray that it will be resolved before you suffer too greatly, but now that you're here, you're more connected to the magic of the Harvest than ever. The toll this takes on you will only grow the longer this conflict draws out."_

_Bonnie pleads with her, "Then help me stop it."_

_Agnes just shakes her head, "My advice is to let these witches be. With every one of them that crosses over, you'll become weaker and weaker."_

_"I can't let them commit genocide." Bonnie whispers back. "Not all vampires are like this, some of them are my friends. My family."_

_"The good of the many, outweighs the good of the few, I'm afraid. Leave it alone, Bonnie. If these witches die, they'll take you with them." Agnes gives her hands one final squeeze before she disappears. The earthquake that rocks the building slows to a stop, but Bonnie can barely feel it anymore. The world is growing darker and her vision hazy. Caroline's sharp cry is the last thing she hears before it all goes dark._

When Bonnie is finished recounting the whole thing for her, Caroline can see just how troubled she really is. This whole debacle really presents a no win situation for all of them. Bonnie will grow weaker with every resurrected witch they kill, and there is no telling how bad she will get. To that point, who knows if the Anchor _can_ die or how much her body can take. There wasn't exactly a rulebook to consult for the biology of ghost conduits to a supernatural afterlife. But on the other hand, if they sit back and lets things unfold, the Originals could very well be killed and Caroline, Stefan, Elena, her mother, even Damon would die with them. Not to mentions thousands of other potentially innocent vampires scattered throughout the world. Most of them probably oblivious to the existence of Originals, let alone their bloodline connection to them.

"Maybe I can take it?" Bonnie tries to reassure her. "I'm technically dead, just because I get a little wear and tear, doesn't mean I'll actually die."

"We don't know that for sure," Caroline says, "What if killing those witches ends up killing you too? I'm not taking that chance."

Bonnie rubs a hand against her forehead, clearly trying to fight off unconsciousness again. "What's the alternative Care? Letting you all die, so that I can live eternally alone as the Anchor that betrayed her friends? No way."

They both sit for a minute with that possibility. Originally, Caroline was beyond excited about Bonnie's new ghost status because it rid her of a very real fear she'd had since she was turned. Living forever did come with the distinct downside of watching all of your mortal friends and family wither away and die. Elena being turned into a vampire and Bonnie living on as a ghost ensured that Caroline's fear of facing eternity alone would probably never come true. Now that the shoe was on the other foot, she couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of Bonnie wandering the world by herself, her only contact with any of them being through the Other Side.

"Either way," Bonnie finally says, "Let's keep this between us for now. No need for a whole house of vampires to know how weak I'm going to get."

"I don't think Klaus would let them hurt you."

"Yeah well, let's not wait and see how valuable I turn out to be, ok?" She notes how tired Bonnie is getting again, and reluctantly agrees.

Caroline makes her way to her own bed, hearing Bonnie's snores signal that her friend has made her way back to unconsciousness. Caroline thinks she'll do the same. It's time for them to get some much-needed rest because once night falls again, the search for the remaining two witches will continue.

* * *

**So who is upset/pleased with that Klaroline fight? I feel like reactions are going to be mixed. This was Caroline heavy, but we get a bit of Klaus' POV next chapter.**

**I would also like to say that there will be _NO Haylijah in this story_, I'm making them have a friend/confidant relationship like they should in TO with very little romance. If there is any, it will be completely on Hayley's side. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Everything TVD and TO related belongs to the CW.

_**A/N: Another update so soon? I know, but I was feeling particularly inspired this week. Not very plot heavy, but we needed a little time for Caroline to get her head on straight :)**_

_**The writing soundtrack this time was **_**Boadicea by Enya**_**. Even more brownie points to anyone who can match it with a scene!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

When the sun sets, nightwalkers seem to seep from every corner of the compound and out into the night. The streets of the French Quarter are heavy with dark creatures, stealing in and out of the common crowd, silent and deadly and ever watchful. What is normally the start of another night of booze, blood, and general debauchery for them, is now the beginning of an evening with one simple directive.

Find Klaus a witch.

Whether Sophie's powers are well and truly beyond hope or their foes are just clever enough to evade her, locator spells are proving useless. So taking to the streets is the only option left.

The orders had been easy enough, even for the brutes that made up the large majority of the nightwalker community. Track down the witches of New Orleans and if there was the slightest chance he or she was not a recognized resident of the French Quarter, report the sighting back to an Original. It was the best they could do without tipping off the bulk of Marcel's army to what was really going on in their city. Resurrected witches and vampire genocide tended to be the kind of thing that sent the ones with shaky loyalty running for the hills.

It's a strange game of hide and seek, Caroline muses as she walks the streets with her fellow monsters. Despite the witches' fading magic, they seem to have sensed that tonight is not the night to be out and about, so the game becomes more difficult for the predator and deadly for the prey.

She's mostly useless in this search, not knowing the difference between a Quarter witch and a dead one, but the restlessness of being in a new city drags her out of the compound and into the crowds. She at least shows the pretense of helping. The sights and sounds overwhelm her at first, but in the very best way. If the reason for her visit weren't so morbid, she's sure she would absolutely revel in a city so full of life and light.

Take in a concert.

Or maybe stroll the streets in the midst of a parade.

A crash draws her attention away from the brighter aspects of city and into the shadows. Caroline frowns and watches a group of three nightwalkers ransack a witch's shop, finding the poor woman huddled in a corner near the door. They drag her out to interrogate her, using the standard over aggressive tactics of men who aren't clever enough to manipulate the answers they want.

Caroline is about to step in when a voice calls out from behind her.

"Leave them." Klaus calls. "They'll realize soon enough she's not the one we're looking for."

It seems her permanent shadow for the night has finally deigned to show himself. He strikes an impressive figure in his dark jeans and leather jacket, a stark contrast the the bright lights and colors that make up the backdrop of the city. All evening she's felt him lurking after her, ever watchful. She thinks he's either being overprotective or possessive, and neither are exactly flattering to her after the way they left things.

She says nothing back, only continues to comb the street shops in the area for hidden witches, though she admits it's a half-hearted effort at best. Any witches they find out and about tonight will either be too stupid to be their target, or too powerful for her to take down on her own.

She figures maybe that's why Klaus has been prowling around after her all night. As backup.

Long after midnight passes and sunrise seems inevitable, Caroline heads back to the compound to check on Bonnie, leaving Klaus to deal with his minions on his own.

A quick peek in their room shows that Bonnie is still sleeping – for over twelve hours now Caroline notes worriedly – so she leaves her friend in peace to wander the estate alone.

This kind of aimless alone time is what she has been dreading since she arrived because now she has the opportunity to ruminate on all the things she'd rather ignore. Like the fact that Klaus was going to be a father. Lies and manipulations aside, Caroline hasn't thought very hard on the future of the man who'd vowed to be part of hers. Klaus' life is like one big blank to her, open ended and mysterious. Now though, there is one fixed point in it that she cannot ignore. He is going to have an infant to take care of, then a child, then a teenager, and then who knows what.

It's bizarre to say the least.

What is more bizarre is the surging jealousy she can't explain. She expected she would be jealous at the fact that he'd slept with Hayley in the first place. She is not above admitting that she felt a certain sense of… ownership over Klaus, as far as his feelings and desires went. He courted her for almost a year, she deserves to feel a little possessive doesn't she? And just the thought of Klaus sharing what they'd shared in those woods with the werewolf turned her stomach. Imagining Hayley writhing underneath him, breathing his name the same way she had. Picturing him using that sinful tongue on her and puffing out his hot breath on her skin-

It was enough to make Caroline clench her fists.

But all of that seems a tiny thing compared to the other bit of jealousy that is throwing her for a loop.

Through some unexplainable loophole that made only the smallest bit of sense, Klaus of all people got to have a child? While caring and generous people like Elena and Stefan were left out in the cold for all eternity. She'd said it herself ages ago, Elena was so nurturing and gentle, she was _meant_ to be a mother. And now she never would be. It seemed unfair and downright cruel. There was no one less deserving of a miracle than Klaus Mikaelson, and yet here they were.

Trying to ignore that troublesome line of thinking, she takes a set of back stairs down to what is probably supposed to be the kitchen, but looks more like a banquet hall. Long tables stretch out across the spacious stone room, providing enough seating for dozens. Another amenity most likely added for the legion of vampires Marcel had sired over the years. The fact that Marcel was in fact the one responsible for the majority of "nightwalkers" as he called them was just one tidbit she'd learned tonight.

She didn't honestly think that Klaus had sired dozens of vampires in the past six months, but it was interesting to watch him interact with them all the same. Caroline finally got to see just how Klaus and his family operated in their new territory.

A healthy dose of fear was layered in every exchange she'd witnessed between the Originals and their new subjects. The nightwalkers avoided them like one avoided a forest fire, giving them a ridiculously wide berth and rarely even making eye contact. It was the vampires who held those precious daylight rings, who predominantly interacted with Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah. Inner circle or not, even they seemed to walk on eggshells.

Maybe that was why Klaus had been so enamored with their little Mystic Falls crew, Caroline muses. For a thousand years, he was used to simpering underlings scratching and clawing for his favor every time he rolled into a new town. One trip to Mystic Falls, and suddenly he has teenagers mouthing off left and right and nearly desiccating him. It must have been a bizarre experience for him to say the least. She can't help but take the thought to its natural conclusion and wonders if maybe her perpetual resistance to his charms is what drew him to her. A man accustomed to instant gratification everywhere he went probably wasn't used to having to work for it.

And now that she'd surrendered what he'd been after all along…

She runs her hands agitatedly through her hair, trying to shake off the dark thoughts that have no place in her mind with everything else going on. Who cared if Klaus was done with her? The goal here is to save Bonnie and then get the hell out of town. Complicated hybrid love stories be damned.

She turns into a small alcove and finally discovers the actual cooking section of the kitchen, complete with oven, refrigerator, and stove. She searches through the cupboards for anything with caffeine, knowing that an entire night spent searching the city is going to come back to bite her in another few hours, but she comes up empty.

With a frustrated groan she slams the last cabinet shut a bit too hard and it snaps off its hinges. Her hands fly up to her mouth in shock, and she hopes to high heaven that no one was around to hear that.

"Just because you're angry with me doesn't mean you have to take it out on my house, you know." An accented voice floats around the corner.

She almost doesn't want to turn around and face the music, but the fact that she just kind of trashed his kitchen makes her feel bad enough already.

"I'll figure out a way to put that back on." She offers, setting the piece of wood down on the counter top.

"No need, someone will see to it eventually." Klaus makes his way into the kitchen alcove that had somehow seemed much bigger two minutes ago. "Can I help you find something?" He asks.

Caroline is struck by the hesitance in his voice. She can't tell if it's because he's offering to do something nice, or if he's still hanging on to the awkwardness from their fight earlier.

"I was just looking for some coffee." Caroline tells him, turning to double check some of the cabinets again.

"Ah, well then I'm afraid you're out of luck. We haven't had coffee in the house for months." He tells her and then nearly laughs out loud at her horrified expression. How could nearly a hundred people go without coffee for _months_? "Hayley was apparently addicted to the stuff, and Rebekah read some nonsense about too much caffeine affecting the pregnancy so…"

He's unfortunately brought up their least favorite topic, and Caroline frowns, trying to come up with anything else for them to discuss. Klaus saves them both the trouble though and moves past her, reaching into a cupboard below and pulling out a hidden box of tea.

"This is all I can offer you I'm afraid." He hands her the box and she pulls a quick smile as she takes it from him.

"Thanks."

She busies herself pulling out kettles and strainers and such that she finds in drawers and cabinets, hoping that he'll take her silence as a hint that she wants to be left alone. She's just started boiling the water when she hears him walk towards the door, and she lets out a breath of relief. However, it's soon sucked right back in when he shuts it rather than walking through it.

He comes back to stand directly in front of her, and she can tell he's been gearing up for this conversation for a while now. She'd find his resolve almost adorable if she wasn't dreading what he had to say so much.

He seems to roll the words around in his mouth for a second before rushing them out, "I'm sorry, Caroline." Her jaw nearly hits the floor at an actual sincere apology from Klaus. "I'm truly sorry for hurting you, and for deceiving you. It was never my intention to make you feel like anything less than the extraordinary person you are, so I am sorry."

She opens her mouth to respond, not even half sure what is about to come out, but he holds up a finger to silence her. He's not done yet.

"This child has caused me nothing but trouble since the moment I arrived in New Orleans. I've tried to hate it, ignore it, protect it. Nothing seems to be able to make this unbearable situation feel right or natural." He spits out the confession and his eyes shoot away from hers. He's growing more agitated now, and she realizes that whatever gate he's just opened, he's about to unload it all on her. "Elijah is determined to view this as my final opportunity at redemption, Rebekah is obsessed with the possibility of motherhood, and I am left floundering by the wayside. With nothing but this hollow sense of dread every time I think about it. Her."

She feels a small pang in her chest at the knowledge that the baby will be a girl. A daughter.

Klaus continues, ignorant of her small reaction. "You created a wonderful distraction on my last visit to Mystic Falls, and I'll always regret taking advantage of that, but the hard truth is that I am…" he takes a shuddering breath. "I am terrified."

Caroline is left speechless, as he draws to a close, hanging his head in shame. Klaus has just shown her more vulnerability in the past two minutes than he has in the past twelve months. When she takes a second to consider it, she's struck by the thought that he doesn't really have a person in the world who he can be truly honest with. She remembered the sympathy she and Stefan had shared for him, before he'd alienated himself from them by killing Carol Lockwood. Klaus had family that had survived the ages with him, but there was a wall of distrust and suspicion that ran deeply between those relationships. An admission like the one she'd just gotten would have been seen as a sign of weakness by the Originals, or at least he it would be. And Klaus never tolerated weakness. How sad that even with his own family, he could not unburden his mind of all the darkness that lingered there.

She can see him still struggling to reign his emotions back in, and so she does the only thing she knows to help. She steps towards him and wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing him close for a hug. She can feel every speck of air leave him in a great _whoosh_ and she stands there, arms around him while he stay frozen in place for what feels like forever. And then he is hugging her back, arms wrapped fiercely around her like he's forgotten how this even feels.

Like it has been centuries since he's sought refuge in the comfort of another's arms.

* * *

Klaus knows he's holding her too tightly. He can feel the shortness of her breaths, the result of his constricting grip, but he cannot for the life of him let her go. What he'd intended to be a simple apology has turned into a deluge of insecurities and fears. He'd spelled it all out for her, every last detail of his innermost thoughts and the storm that had been raging there since the moment he'd learned of his child. He let it all go, expecting derision, and instead received the miracle of her compassion.

A shudder runs through him as he tries to pull her even closer, but a smalls squeak tells him that his strength has gotten away from him. His hold on her loosens, but she keeps her arms around him, somehow knowing that he's not ready to part just yet.

Minutes pass, but they stay there just soaking each other in, and Klaus is sure that if there was ever a time that he felt at peace, this would be it.

He releases a breath, pulling away from her but still keeping her close. She smiles sympathetically up at him, and he's surprised that he doesn't feel the need to turn away from it. He'd always been the first to spurn any and all displays of pity, but somehow he knows it's not pity she feels. It's empathy.

Caroline bites her lip and moves her hands from his shoulders to grip his face, and he can't help but lean into the touch. In the span of five minutes she'd managed to turn him from a bloodthirsty wolf to a contented house cat. Figures.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." She scolds him, and he has the good sense to look a bit guilty. "But I can't imagine how crazy all of this is to process." She continues, "It's scary as hell for me, and I'm not even the one having the kid."

He chuckles at her joke. Only Caroline could make an admission of fear seem like something laughable.

"Seriously," she looks him dead in the eye with every ounce of kindness and assurance she must posses. And again he falls right in. Like every other time their gazes have locked, he finds himself completely captivated by this young woman. This mere slip of a girl who can somehow calm the tumultuous rage in his mind. "It's ok to be scared sometimes." She whispers.

And just like that, it is. It is ok. _How does she do that?_ He leans down to press his forehead against hers, resting there and just being. Reveling in the stillness that settles between them. Her face close to his, skin pressed against skin. There is a newness and a vulnerability present here that he has never known. And he drowns in it.

The shrill cry of the kettle boiling breaks the spell, but they barely move from each other at all.

When he opens his eyes again, hers are still shut and he notices the subtle bob of her throat as she swallows hard. Where he was lost in the comfort of her embrace, she has apparently been battling an all together different sensation. The thought that even after that shameful display, she could still want him... But of course, she always liked him best this way. When he was honest with her. Giving her an open door into his wrecked emotional state was a more powerful aphrodisiac than anything he'd tried on her before. How strange.

He reaches behind her to turn the stove off, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time as the piercing noise slows and then fades to silence.

Klaus sighs, one hand rubbing a small circle on her hip. The sound she lets out is closer to a whimper than a moan, but it tests the firm hold he is trying to keep on his baser urges nonetheless. "You're making it very difficult to keep my promise, sweetheart."

She opens her eyes, and they rest easily on his. As natural as breathing. The heat he sees there almost knocks him back a step. I crackles between them, filling the air and suffocating them both. Caroline wants him. Despite all the anger and hurt and confused feelings, she wants him almost as desperately as he wants her and it feels like a benediction. If all he ever gets from her is this heat, it will never be enough, and it will still be more than he ever dreamed.

Their breath mingles in the miniscule space left between them, and the sensation leaves goose bumps on both of them. She lifts her face up just the slightest bit, so their noses now brush against each other too. "Good." She murmurs.

He can feel the moment she surrenders, and her lips press gently against his. That's all the invitation he needs.

His hands tighten and slide beneath the fabric of her shirt, skimming against the skin of her waist, as he fuses their lips together. Caroline returns the favor, curling her fingers in his hair and around his neck, pulling him further into her arms. He wastes no time with gentleness, kissing her hard and fast, giving her no time to take a breath or an opportunity to pull away. He's rewarded for his vigor with a slip of her tongue against his as she clutches him tighter. He groans as every inch of her body is pressed against him, almost as if she's trying to meld them together as one. Another soft moan escapes from her, and he looses all control.

Faster than the eye can catch, Klaus grabs her, picking her up and depositing her roughly on the counter top. He sets to work, attacking her neck with lips and teeth, and then pulls her hips flush against his. They both groan at the contact they've been craving for weeks. As his tongue marks a path down her neck and across her collarbone he tries to commit this moment to memory.

This is the taste he's been so deprived of. How could he have forgotten such pure heaven? The sweetness of her tongue against his and her skin in his mouth is bliss. He can't resist taking a small nip, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to send her keening. Her smirks and slides his hands just a bit further up, brushing near the sides of her breasts gently. Caroline wraps her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together and pulling him close. She does this again, and then again. The grinding motion tears a desperate growl from him, and he hardens instantly, taking her lips with renewed passion.

"Klaus," She breathes against his mouth, a soft call for more.

_Yes_. That is what he needs to hear for the rest of his life. That quiet rasping of his name on her lips.

He presses against her harder, nearly forcing her horizontal on the flat surface, close enough that she'd fall if she weren't so tightly wrapped around him. He's debating taking her right there on the island, when the door slams open, shocking them both out of their passion induced haze.

"Oh crap! God, I'm sorry," Josh slaps a hand over his eyes, "I didn't mean to- I'm really sorry!" He apologizes profusely, turning around. Embarrassed, he tries to make his way back out, only to end up slamming straight into the doorframe. "Sorry!" He shouts again.

"Joshua. You have the impeccable timing of man who's looking to get himself killed." Klaus growls as Caroline untangles herself from him, hopping down from the counter and avoiding eye contact with both of them. She almost looks sorry for the boy, but the embarrassment she is feeling, made known by the hot rush of red to her face, seems to take precedence.

He'd think it a lovely shade on her if he weren't positive that soon after embarrassment would come regret.

"It's fine," she tells Josh, still getting her breathing under control. "Um, did you need something?"

Josh turns around again, finally take a peek through his fingers to check that the coast is clear of anything he's not supposed to see. "Well yeah, I-" He cuts himself off at Klaus's firm glare. "I mean no."

Caroline shoves Klaus further away from her, and he tries not to be irritated that she is so easily distracted from the very pressing matters they were just attending to. She straightens up one more time and motions for Josh to continue.

"Well, there was sort of a thing with one of the witches. Marcel wanted me to bring Klaus upstairs."

"A thing?" Klaus raises one eyebrow. "How descriptive."

Josh flicks his eyes nervously between the two of them at the criticism. It's almost disgusting to the Hybrid how nervous the young vampire is, but he can't say it's not a tad bit satisfying as well. "Yeah, I'm still kind of new to this whole inner-circle thing," Josh says, "I didn't really ask for details, but it sounded important."

Klaus rolls his eyes, more than aggravated now.

Caroline intercedes on the boy's behalf though. "Well let's go see what all the fuss is about then, huh?" She says, moving towards the door.

With one last spiteful glower at Josh, Klaus reluctantly follows.

* * *

In the upstairs parlor, Rebekah waits patiently for her brothers to enlighten her on this glorious news they've apparently stumbled across. God bless the cowardly witches left in New Orleans. Apparently one of them was kind enough to fess up on one of their targets, but for some reason, Marcel is keeping the details fuzzy. That never bodes well.

She takes a moment to consider how their next move will affect her own scheming. The coup she had so masterfully started to organized had been put on hold with the news that someone out there was trying to kill her family. Regardless of the incentive to save herself, no one was allowed to touch a hair on either of her brother's heads except her. And certainly never to do anything so permanent as death. Eternity was a long time to rule alone, so no matter how she intended to put Nik down, killing him was just not an option. No matter how many times she wished it was.

If only there was some way to sway Marcel back to her side. With his new status as Klaus' partner, he was situated perfectly to help her bring down the bastard. But his loyalty seemed unshakeable at this point, so unless she managed to raise Davina all on her lonesome, she couldn't count on him as an ally just yet.

The man in question enters the room like a bulldozer, knocking over a side table as he goes. Well then, this should be interesting. Rebekah is about to ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing when Marcel clamps a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Bad news Beks," He whispers the words barely loud enough for even her enhanced hearing to pick up. The need to avoid being overheard is clear. They are close enough now to make her uncomfortable, but she lets it pass when she notices a distinct look of fear in his eyes. She cocks her head in question and he explains, "That witch with the intel? She passed on a message from a woman claiming to be one of the resurrected witches. Went by the name Genevieve."

Rebekah sucks in a gasp, doing her best not to alert the other sensitive ears in the house to their conversation.

"What?" She hisses.

"My nightwalker came to me first, but I can't keep this kind of thing under my hat. Klaus will get suspicious and eventually he'd know." She nods along to what he is saying, knowing they don't have the option of keeping this quiet. "If Klaus finds out what Genevieve did..." Marcel's low tones are verging on panic now.

"He won't!" Rebekah whispers back fiercely.

"If he does," Marcel goes on, "How long do you think you think until he figures out who put her up to it."

A stressed snarl is Rebekah's response. "Well then, we'll just have to put her down before she gets chatty then, won't we?"

Marcel rubs a worried hand over his face, working out the creases in his forehead. He hasn't released his death grip on her, so this is the site that greets Klaus, Caroline and Josh as the trio breeze through the door.

"Don't mind us," Klaus laughs, turning to Caroline. "You'll have to excuse them, old flames refusing to burn out."

"Matt will be crushed." Caroline teases.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, pushing her brother's second in command away, giving him a quick reassuring glance when she's sure all eyes are off her.

"So, where is this witch?" Klaus asks. "I hope I wasn't dragged all the way up here for a no show." He looks directly at Josh, whose hands shoot up into a defensive pose. Rebekah chuckles at the terrified expression the boy seems to constantly where around her brother. She has to hand it to him though, he's survived months in the same city as the hybrid he chose to betray, and that is truly saying something in her book.

Elijah interrupts Josh's mumbled excuses, entering the room with the witch in question.

She is a tiny thing, as witches often are. Nature's little joke Rebekah supposes, wrapping up such immense magic and power in the appearance of the meek and helpless. The girl cannot be older than nineteen and carries herself with the uncertainty that most girls her age cling to. She clutches onto Elijah's arm like he is a lifeline, somehow instinctually knowing that he is the only one in the room who might care if she lives or dies.

"Go ahead," Elijah prompts her, "They're ready to listen."

The girl steps forward on her own, a show of bravery they all know she doesn't possess, but Rebekah commends her for the effort anyways. Her voice is squeaky and nervous when she finally speaks. "A woman came to my booth yesterday and asked me to get in contact with one of the vampires. She said she had an offer for Klaus Mikaelson."

She seems to tremble a bit as her eyes rest on the man himself. He gives nothing away though, keeping his gaze fixed on the witch with a serious face. He might as well have said he was planning her murder though, with the way the girl starts to shake before going on.

Caroline, clearly going for the warm and fuzzy approach, takes her hand and walks her to the couch, sitting her down. She give her reassuring smile, which miraculously prompts the girl into speaking again.

"She mentioned some stuff about the Harvest and honestly that all goes way over my head anyway, I mean I wasn't even at the cemetery that night it was so out of my league, so honestly I don't really know anything worth knowing-" The girl starts to ramble, letting her fear drag her off topic.

Elijah clears his throat signaling they'd like her to get back on topic, and she stops blabbering to take a few deep breaths. "She wants you to meet her tonight in Jackson Square, after sundown."

Klaus seems to consider this for a moment, but Rebekah takes the opportunity to speak against it. "It's clearly a trap, Nik. If these witches have actually found a way to do serious damage to an Original, you'll be walking into a bloodbath."

"Your concern is touching little sister." Klaus smirks.

She rolls her eyes, still hoping he won't go for the idea. A face to face meeting with her old accomplice is the last thing she needs right now.

"Perhaps you should consider this, Niklaus." Elijah suggests. "If one of the two witches has decided to defect, that would be a serious advantage for us."

Klaus sighs, seeing the logic there. After a few more moments of watching the wheels turning behind her brother's eyes, sorting through any and all possible outcomes, he finally nods his head. "All right, has this defector got a name?" He asks their informant, who goes pale at being directly addressed.

"She said her name was Genevieve." The girls squeaks.

Klaus tenses suddenly at the name, and Caroline picks up on it instantly.

"You know her?" The blonde asks.

Klaus takes a beat before answering, clearly considering lying about the whole affair but then thinking better of it. Interesting.

"She was a consort of our family around the time of the Great War. We were allies… for a time." Klaus explains.

"Allies?" Caroline gives him a doubtful look. "Right."

Rebekah notices her brother shift on his feet, and if she didn't know better she would say he was actually uncomfortable. Well this could most definitely work to her advantage. She only had to hoped that Klaus would be too distracted sidelining Caroline from any damaging information about his past with Genevieve long enough for Rebekah to handle the problem herself. If they could silence the little troublemaker before she got a word in edgewise, then she and Marcel wouldn't have to worry about retribution for their moment of weakness nearly 100 years ago.

Rebekah steps in, answering Caroline's unasked question. "She was a nasty little thing, into human sacrifice and such. When she moved on to vampire sacrifice, we had to step in and put her down. Terrible loss of a good witch, if you ask me. Though that's not all she was good at, was it Nik?"

If looks could kill, not even her immortality could have saved her from the sting of Klaus' glare.

Rebekah just smiles though. Now that that little seed has been planted, with any luck Klaus will be too busy shuffling around the awkward topic with Caroline to notice her and Marcel slip out of the compound.

They've got a witch to hunt down, and only twelve hours to do it.

* * *

On the other side of town, Celeste slips into the cemetery to wait for her fickle new friend. With the protection of the sunlight now bathing the city in its glow, they are free to move about more freely instead of holing up in buildings outside the French Quarter. Still wary of those special vampires with the daylight rings, she sticks to the crowds until she is safely ensconced in the graveyard's wards.

It doesn't take long for her to find Genevieve, perched daintily on her own headstone. The woman certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

"I take it your message was passed along?" Celeste asks her.

"Flawlessly." Genevieve replies. "I do hope they don't kill the poor girl, though. She was a dolt, but that's no reason to send her to her death."

The smile spreading across blood red lips tell Celeste that her accomplice is only making a play at remorse. She doubts there is a sympathetic bone left in her body after the crimes she'd committed against human and vampire alike. Some people were just made wrong.

Who is she to judge though, when you really think about it?

She goes along with the act, no need to upset the tentative balance they've established between the two of them. "Well, I'll leave the rest to you then. I hope you can handle this, Genevieve. It's not every day that you get a chance to avenge your own murder. I certainly won't let you squander mine."

A sneer as cold as ice cuts through the Genevieve's smile.

"Of course I can handle it."

Celeste shrugs her shoulders, better to keep the other witch on her toes rather than imbue her with any sense of faith. It will only serve to push her harder after all. The gesture has the desired effect and a fire is lit in Genevieve's eyes. Rage is the most powerful emotion Celeste has found next to love, and since nothing is capable of inspiring love within this dark creature, rage will have to do.

"Well then, I'll look for you tomorrow morning to see how it all pans out." She leans down to bestow a small kiss on the redhead's cheek. "Good luck, ma cherie. Do try to stay alive."

* * *

**And there it is folks! Things are picking up pace next chapter and you might get a flashback or two. **

**Check out my tumblr for teasers, you can find me there as _ravenclawslibrary_  
**

**Please leave a review if you can, I love to hear your thoughts! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Anything TVD or TO related belongs to the CW

_**A/N: As promised, flashbacks galore! This is where the M rating really comes in to play so be warned! Also, has everyone seen the stills of Bonnie in a VERY familiar church setting? It's possible Sinners is about to get a hell of a lot more canon!  
**_

**The One That Got Away _by_ The Civil Wars _was the writing soundtrack for this chapter. Enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**1919**

_The smell of blood and champagne was thick in the air the night he met Genevieve Levesque._

_She'd arrived on the arm of Papa Tunde of all people, but the witch community had always been a progressive bunch. Far be it for them to judge a man on a paltry thing like race when he was teeming with raw power. That power was precisely the reason that Klaus did not even think to notice the red haired beauty when she walked through his doors. Really, who could pay attention to anyone else when the man who decapitated the mayor walked in the room?_

_It was later on in the evening that he'd first made her acquaintance._

_Locked in a heated debate with Marcel about the brutality of the war that had raged on across the pond, he'd barely spared her a second glance when she'd sidled up next to him at the bar._

_"Every man should experience the battlefield at some time or another." Klaus lectured his surrogate son. "There's nothing quite like the canons and carnage to get the blood pumping."_

_Marcel laughed with him, though it was half-hearted. "Your age is showing, friend. Canons are relics these days, don't you know. And I guarantee, you've never seen anything like what they're cooking up over there. That mustard gas! It's some nasty stuff."_

_He had been glad to see Marcel get a taste of war, as he remembered his times spent fighting with horse and sword quite fondly. The vampire in him called for blood, but the wolf called for slaughter. Somehow, surrounding himself with the pure killer instinct of his fellow soldiers calmed the beast better than drinking an entire village dry ever could. His siblings never understood the urges, but he somehow knew that Marcel would be the one to revel in the vicious clash of bodies the same way he did._

_He was so caught up in reminiscing about skirmishes gone by that he nearly missed the lilting voice of the woman behind him. _

_It was the whiskey she'd ordered, of all things, which drew his attention. Any woman plucky enough to order his most expensive bottle was a woman he needed to know._

"_Now that's a strong drink for a small woman." Klaus joked._

_She merely took a small sip from the glass the bartender handed her and then licked her lips dry when she was through. Not even a word spared for him, and she was off, back to her coven across the dance floor._

_He was a sucker for a thing like that._

_It had taken two more evenings to get her to exchange a few words with him, and nearly two whole weeks before she agreed to a dance. The thrill of the chase kept him entertained long enough to bed her, but he had to admit to a certain degree of surprise when he didn't tire of her immediately after. Perhaps it was only because she was a good informant on his enemy's movements, or perhaps the sex was just that good, but he kept her around for months._

_Even after the voodoo loving warlock was vanquished, she remained. It was his longest 'relationship' in centuries._

_She had no notions of love for him, or him for her, which was exactly how he liked to keep it. But there was a strange sort of allegiance buried somewhere deep within Genevieve, and the part of him that longed for that loyalty clung to her._

_For a time._

_The night that she forfeited her life was one year to the day since he'd met her. For decades, only in the sanctity of his own mind of course, he would fervently deny that the anniversary had played any part in the events that transpired. Most of the time, he actually believed it too._

_The doors to the library burst open with his fury._

"_I hope you're pleased with yourself." He growled at her when he found her relaxing against one of the reading tables._

_She actually had the nerve to ignore him, either not sensing that his temper had turned or not caring. Both were mistakes. Instead she stayed bent over a stack of grimoires, searching the pages and not even lifting her eyes to his._

"_Look at me!" He screamed, his already short fuse blown to pieces._

_She flicked her eyes up to him for the briefest moment, ice in her eyes and venom in her voice. "What have I done this time, darling? Missed a birthday perhaps?" She smiled._

_In the blink of an eye he had her thrown against the shelves, hand around her throat, baring her neck to him. The most vulnerable position you could be in with a vampire and she actually giggled._

"_Playing rough today? Fine by me."_

_She started tearing at his clothes, but his grip turned deadly, halting her movements. Something close to panic clouded her features for a moment before a blinding pain erupted in his forehead._

_Fucking witches._

"_STOP." He ordered her, doing his best not to sink to his knees._

_She choked down a few more restorative breaths before releasing him, throwing him back a few paces for good measure. They stood on opposite sides of the room, opponents dueling for dominance. Klaus smirked cruelly. She was grossly outmatched._

"_I told you the sacrifices had to stop." He scolded her._

"_And I told you they make me stronger. If I'm going to be one witch in a den of vampires, I can't just sit back and wait for my jugular to get ripped out. I need to be prepared."_

"_Power or not, you will not disobey me again." He warned._

_She lifted her chin defiantly and then curled her hand into a fist. His heart suddenly clenched in pain, like a thousand claws had started scraping against it. Sinking to the ground, he screamed in pain and rage. His fangs descended, a clear warning that she was on thin ice. A warning she ultimately ignored. He had just enough strength left to rush her, ripping into her throat and letting the delicious blood soak his skin. The pain in his chest ceased the minute his teeth made contact, and he took a moment to pull back and watch the life seep out of her._

_He honestly hadn't expected it to go this way. But she was a stubborn little thing._

_As the light faded from her eyes, she looked straight up at him with every bit of hatred she could muster. "I knew it." She choked through the blood._

_Her last words haunted him occasionally over the years. She knew he was a monster? She knew he'd be the one to kill her? She knew that he cared?_

_Any option was one he'd rather not linger on, so rolling himself off her corpse he left the estate soaked in her blood._

* * *

Klaus leans against the wall of his shower, letting the scalding water beat down on him. The torrential downpour does nothing to wash away the memories flooding his thoughts, but he stays there anyway.

His time with Genevieve had been dark and twisted, but her fate had still been regrettable. Killing her had been like putting down a treasured pet.

This particular pet just happened to dabble in the dark arts. Excessively.

For the life of him, he could never figure out what had drawn her so intensely to the concept of human sacrifice. But she'd fallen into it faster and more brutally than any witch he'd ever known. He killed for pleasure as much as the next vampire, but there had been something sadistic in her rituals. Something psychotic, he'd realized too late. When she stuck to the insignificant human here and there, he'd seen no reason to intervene. But at some point, she'd learned that sacrificing vampires gave her ten times the power kick of your average human. Unfortunately, staking trusted comrades was not something Klaus tolerated.

Rather than kill her outright, he'd opted for reasoning with his little witch. If the vampires sacrifices stopped, there was no need for her to meet a brutal end. He'd been more than clear. And for a time they had stopped.

And then out of nowhere, three vampires sacrificed with no explanation from Genevieve.

Perhaps he'd overreacted, but no one was allowed to break his rules in his city. He can't say he regretted her death. Well, for the past 90 years he hadn't at least. Now though, he worries that Genevieve wandering the Quarter bodes poorly for his family. If anyone could hold a decades long grudge, it would be her. Since the moment he learned of her resurrection, he'd been puzzling over why she would ever want to form an alliance with him. Her murderer.

Lingering affection? Stubborn pride? Manipulation?

The last seems most likely, and yet it concerns him most.

Genevieve had been a fickle little thing when he'd known her, and he doesn't think much as changed with nearly a century to ruminate on past slights. And now that she is channeling the power of hundreds of dead witches, she is surely a force to be reckoned with.

But the thing that worries him more is that the person most likely to get caught in the crossfire here is Caroline.

A young vampire with too strong of ties to the Original family is a dangerous thing. She might as well have painted a red target on her back as far as they're all concerned. Keeping her away from Genevieve should be the priority here.

But as always Caroline is dead set on screwing with all of his plans.

He turns the water off, slipping out of the shower and into dry clothes.

He can hear Caroline's even breathing from the floor below, and he is glad that she's found the opportunity to rest for a bit. Sleep did not come so easily to him, especially knowing that he will be walking into a potential trap tonight. Even worse, so will Caroline.

She'd firmly demanded that she be allowed to tag along, no matter how infuriating the idea was to him. Her logic of course, was to keep them from killing any more witches until they knew the exact effect it would have on Bonnie. Klaus could not have cared less about the Bennett girl, which clearly Caroline understood all too well.

She no doubt saw herself as a deterrent for him, thinking it less likely that he would do something destructive if she were there.

Her presence will probably do the opposite. He'd never had anything to be possessive over, save his family, and even then he didn't take kindly to people threatening what was his. If there is even a whisper of danger, and hint that Caroline could be hurt, he doesn't want to ponder on how he will react. If this meeting tonight is in fact a trick, it is the last place on earth he wants Caroline to be.

But the obstinate girl would not be swayed.

On a different tack, he'd hoped that they would at least have a chance to speak about their activities earlier this morning before they went out witch hunting, but it seems it is not in the cards. In true Caroline fashion, she'd avoided him completely when he'd tried to broach the topic, walking away with a quick shake of her head.

As much as he had enjoyed their rendezvous against the kitchen counter, he wonders if maybe it was a mistake to come on so strong so fast. Caroline is like a skittish cat in this respect. Desperately craving the attentions he gives her, but needing a slow approach so as not to frighten her off. It is becoming increasingly difficult to give her that space though, when she tempts him by just existing.

He will have to be more subtle in his advances if he hopes to make any progress.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Klaus descends into the courtyard, but only finds Elijah and Josh waiting for him. They have less than an hour until sun down and two of his four allies are missing.

"Where are Rebekah and Marcel?" He asks, irately looking around the empty square.

Elijah frowns, "I was under the impression they would be coming down with you."

Klaus huffs, aggravated beyond belief. If they can't organize their own troops, they might as well surrender now and be done with it. Two Originals and a baby vampire were not going to be a sufficient deterrent to a super charged witch like Genevieve.

"I saw them cut out earlier this morning after our little group pow-wow." Josh offers the information up.

"They've been out all day?" He asks. When Josh only shrugs back, Klaus rolls his eyes. He needs better minions.

Klaus pulls out his phone, and sure enough there is text from his sister, explaining their absence.

_Out looking for second witch with M. Will meet you at Jackson Sq. - R_

He curses his little sister's impulsiveness, but relays the message on to his companions. The nightwalkers have already been informed that they are to circle Jackson Square once the sun goes down but to keep their distance. They will provide the muscle needed to trap Genevieve if it comes down to it, but charging them to stay out of the way will serve to keep their prying minds from any valuable information.

"I know Miss Forbes was eager to come along tonight, shall we wake her?" Elijah asks.

Klaus shakes his head. "Let her sleep." He orders. "We still have a bit of time left."

Here's hoping she simply manages to sleep through the whole affair, and he won't have to worry about it.

* * *

_The bark scrapes roughly at her back, but she can't bring herself to care. The smell of sweat and the strong arms hooked under her thighs are enough of a distraction to make anything else obsolete._

_The pleasure building below and, and the heavy breaths in her ear only serve to fan the flames. She never imagined Klaus' hard body moving inside her could feel this amazing, but after a particularly hard thrust, she throws her head back, letting out a small scream._

_She arches into him, changing the angle between them just the slightest bit and-_

_Oh god._

_He's right there with her, each powerful movement eliciting wanton moans from both of them. Hers are high pitched and breathy, his are deep and guttural, verging on animalistic. She relishes every one. His hips pick up the pace, rubbing her perfectly – yes god just there – and she bites down on his shoulder._

"_Caroline." He whispers her name._

_She wants to hear him scream it, she decides as she curls her hands in his hair, tugging on it fiercely so he's looking her in the eye. The pure need she sees in him is nearly enough to tip her over the edge. So close, she just needs one more-_

Caroline shoots up in bed, her breathing harsh and her thighs clenched tightly together. She nearly spits out a curse as the heat starts to fade from between her legs.

Glancing around the room, she says a silent prayer of thanks that Bonnie is nowhere to be found. She's not sure if she was making any noise, but the heaviness of her breathing tells her she was probably not enjoying her dream very quietly.

She reaches for her phone to turn of the shrill alarm that woke her from her fantasy, and runs a hand through her tousled hair.

Her dreams from the past few weeks had been nothing compared to that. She guesses that's what a borderline dry-humping session against a kitchen counter will do for your subconscious.

Several yoga breaths later, she's nearly back to normal. Enough to pull on her jeans, fluff her hair, and pretend like she wasn't just on the verge of orgasm anyway.

She wants to find Bonnie before they leave to check on the girl, but a quick search for her doesn't yield any results. Caroline supposes if she's strong enough to be up and about, wandering the compound, there can't be too much to worry over. She can only pray that this bout of strength holds longer than the last one.

Caroline drags her feet, taking the long route to the courtyard. She'd managed to avoid having an actual talk with Klaus about their kiss. Kisses. Oh hell about their near-sex-encounter. But she wasn't naïve enough to think that he wouldn't try to bring it up again.

One moment of weakness and now she's scrambled the board again. How was she supposed to resist when he was so close, looking like that, smelling like that? And more than anything, he was showing her the side of himself that she is quickly becoming addicted to.

The side that could almost be human, it's so fragile.

Either way, she's stuck now, somewhere in no-man's-land where she is the one constantly instigating their physical relationship and he his jumping the hurdles trying to catch up. How on earth did that happen?

She sighs, making her way down the last set of stairs and finding their search party all ready to go. The nightwalkers are assembled on the edges of the balconies, waiting for Klaus to give them the word to fan out across the city.

The man himself is deep in conference with Elijah, pouring over a map of what she assumes is Jackson Square, detailing the different points of entry and exits.

She hangs back, letting him strategize. It's interesting to watch after all.

The vampire she now knows as Josh approaches her with a quick nod for greeting. "You still coming out with us?" He asks.

"Yep." She answers making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Do I need to apologize again for this morning?" He whispers quickly, "Because I really, really didn't mean to walk in on that, and I'm still kind of wondering if I should be running for the hills right now."

She laughs softly, "Let's just pretend like none of it ever happened ok? And I think if you were going to be dead, you'd be dead by now."

He smiles back at her and nods, agreeing to let it go. "Cool."

"What's your story anyways?" She asks. "If I'm not being too nosy, that is?"

"Oh you know," He shoves his hands into his pockets, "Took a road trip with a friend a few months ago, just your typical visit to New Orleans. Drinking bourbon, listening to jazz music, getting your neck snapped by a psycho vampire-werewolf hybrid. The usual."

"Ah," She nods along, "Sucks."

"Literally." He jokes back.

She actually laughs out loud at the awful pun. "Ok, I walked right into that one." Josh just shrugs, agreeing with her. "So you're just a normal kid, who happens to be on board with helping a bunch of strangers complete a magical blood sacrifice?" She asks.

"It sounds pretty crazy when you put it like that." He says."But one of the girls we're trying to get back… she was my friend."

"Davina." Caroline assumes she's guessed correctly by the morose reaction she gets to the girl's name.

"She was a great person." Josh tells her. "Kind. And really scared."

Caroline gives him a comforting pat on the arm. "I'm sure we'll get her back. If there's one thing I know about Originals, it's that they get what they want. Always." She offers up one more smile, which he returns.

"What about you?" He asks, and she gives him a questioning look. "How did you get to be… you know." He holds two fingers up like fangs and makes a hissing noise.

Caroline giggles, she's never met such a light-hearted vampire before. It's refreshing. "Nothing very dramatic. Car accident. Vampire blood band-aid. Then smothered by a vengeful raging bitch."

"Brutal."

"I know, right?"

They laugh, taking pleasure in this small surreal moment where two kids who were just living their normal lives got inexplicably pulled into the crazy world of the supernatural. Caroline soaks the moment in, not sure when the next time she'll be so relaxed will be.

"If you're done?" Klaus' displeased voice calls over to them. She looks back to find him folding up the map and stuffing it in his coat pocket.

It seems someone didn't like sharing his toys. _'You big baby'_ she thinks.

"Just waiting for our marching orders." She calls back.

"Rebekah and Marcel are meeting up with us at the square, and Josh and Elijah will circle around with them when we arrive." He tells her as they all head for the door.

"And me?" She asks.

"You're staying with me I'm afraid. Don't wander too far."

She rolls her eyes, but she hadn't expected anything else really. The fact that he agreed to let her come at all was a testament to how far he was willing to bend. She hadn't exactly expected him to let her roam the streets alone when they could all very well be walking into a massacre.

When they arrive, the square is packed with some sort of celebration, saxophones blaring from all corners, street lamps glowing, and people of all shapes and sizes littering the grass.

Genevieve had picked the spot well. There were plenty of distractions and enough movement that if she wanted to get lost in the crowd, she easily could. She and Klaus stroll together, just one couple among many taking in the sights. They linger when they reach a huge white building that looks like a cross between a church and a castle. They are in the center of the commotion, but if there is any place their new witch contact will be comfortable coming out in the open, it's here. After a cursory look around, Klaus seems to reach the conclusion that they are alone for now and seems content to wait for Genevieve to show her face.

So Caroline buys a beignet off a street vendor and finds herself on a bench, simply people watching while they wait.

"You're doing an awfully good job of avoiding any and all conversation." Klaus comments.

She happens to have her mouth full of pastry at the moment, so she doesn't deign to respond.

He simply carries on, "What is it you're thinking on so intently, love?"

She licks her lips, clearing off the last bit of powdered sugar and looks him dead in the eye. "I'm wondering what you're not telling me about this woman we're meeting." She feels vindicated when he looks away immediately, avoiding the question. "So what, your old girlfriend got resurrected and now she's got a bone to pick with you?"

He frowns back at her, but she knows she's hit the nail on the head.

"Hmm, and we were doing so well with the whole honesty thing." She sighs.

He takes a seat next to her on the bench she's occupied, still keeping a sharp eye on the crowd for any flash of red hair. "What would you like to know?" He asks.

Caroline takes a moment to think on it. She doesn't want any of the sordid details, she's got enough images of him and Hayley flashing through her mind, so there's no need to add another face to the mix. But she does find herself curious about what kind of woman could capture Klaus' attention enough for him to remember her so vividly nearly a century later. And to react to her so viscerally. Was she just particularly beautiful? Was she young and naïve or experienced and seductive? Did they have a reluctant courtship or a whirlwind romance? After much thought, she decides that none of these things really matter. They are insignificant to the goal they are trying to accomplish, and she suspects that knowing will bother her more than not, so she goes for the obvious question.

"How did she die?"

Klaus takes a moment to consider the question, and his voice is steady as rock when he answers. "I killed her."

Caroline knows this much already. "I mean why," She clarifies, "Rebekah said something about sacrificing vampires?"

"The dark arts were alluring to her, and running with the crowd she ran with allowed her certain liberties in that respect. Her penchant for more sinister methods was quite useful to me, when I needed a witch, and she wasn't opposed to working with vampires. So we kept her around. Always handy to have a useful tool like that in your pocket. But dark witches always seem to come with an expiration date. They let is consume them and rob them of all rational thought. When I tried to keep her in check, she disobeyed."

His story ends there, and Caroline doesn't need to know the rest. No matter what kind of fondness Genevieve had endeared from Klaus, it clearly wasn't enough to save her once he'd lost control of her.

"Well you make me sound like the devil incarnate, darling." A luscious voice floats over to them, and Caroline catches sight of a tall, thin woman circling around the statue that had previously blocked her from view. Her red hair is like waves of fire falling around her shoulders in long curls, and her face would be almost stunning if there wasn't so much menace there. She speaks again as she approaches them, "Let's not forget that I was a good little white witch before I started hanging around with you."

"Oh don't play the innocent," Klaus spits back, standing to meet her. "You weren't exactly a blushing school girl when we met."

Caroline somehow takes her cue to stay back. Regardless of their reminiscing, this interaction does not involve her. Genevieve simply radiates power, and Klaus is the one she's looking to deal with. She gets to call the shots here.

"Oh, I was wild, but I wasn't evil." Genevieve says, her seductive smirk never leaving her lips. "Not until I knew you anyways."

"Enough," Klaus bites out, "I've come to hear your offer. Be quick about it before I decide to rip your throat out again."

That is clearly the wrong thing to say because all traces of playfulness leave Genevieve in a flash. Klaus only smirks though, content to rile the witch up in spite of the deadly aura surrounding her.

Then just like that, she snaps back to coy seductress, a smile cutting through her ruby red lips. "But you haven't introduced me to your new friend yet." She pouts. "Do you plan to actually keep this one alive?"

Genevieve makes to move towards Caroline, but Klaus flashes between them, a warning in his eyes.

Caroline wisely keeps quiet. This is not her fight.

"She looks sweet," Genevieve mocks. "I wonder how long until your vile influence pushes her over the edge? Six months? A year perhaps?"

Klaus growls low in this throat, and this time she heads the warning.

"Fine then, spoil my fun. I have a very simple exchange in mind." Genevieve starts to back away, but Klaus only moves forward, stalking her like prey. She takes the hint and stops, holding her hands up in surrender. "You want to know how to get rid of the big bad witches and save your precious Davina, am I right?"

"You're well informed." Klaus growls.

"I try." Genevieve smirks. "Well I'm inclined to provide the information you need, if you do one simple thing for me." She holds up one delicate finger.

"And what is that?"

"Keep me alive." She says firmly. Caroline never guessed her conditions would be so simple, but there it is. The most basic instinct of any living creature is to survive. It looks like Genevieve is done with the cat and mouse game after all.

"Go on." Klaus prompts her.

"I got the rotten end of the stick in this deal." She sighs dramatically. "I was brought back to be foot soldier, and then eventually be sacrificed at the opportune moment. Just look at poor Pape Tunde. He barely got a week out of his box. So, I'm willing to play for your team if you can pull this whole thing off without putting me six feet under again."

"And how exactly do you propose I do so?" Klaus asks. "The Harvest ritual won't be complete until all four resurrected witches are dead. Sorry to say it sweetheart, but that includes you."

Genevieve reaches up to run her hand along the seam of Klaus' jacket, and Caroline takes a small step forward. She's not sure if the surging feeling inside of her is fear for Klaus' life, or something far more petty, but all she knows is she wants that witch as far away from Klaus as possible.

"Will it really be complete though?" Genevieve asks. The knowing tone in her voice tells them that this is the ace up her sleeve. She knows how to complete the Harvest ritual correctly, and it's her biggest bargaining chip.

'_Well I'll be damned, she really does know what she's doing' _Caroline thinks.

"So you know the answer to our little Harvest problem then?" Klaus grabs the hand that's been dancing around his chest.

"I might." Her voice is sweet and full of false promises.

Klaus tosses the hand aside, starting to pace as the aggravation of being outmaneuvered seeps into him. "How am I supposed to keep you alive when your death is the key ingredient we need for the bloody ritual?"

"How the hell should I know?" Genevieve huffs, "I'm not the one running this show."

Klaus cocks his head, seeing an opening. "Who is running the show sweetheart?" He sidles up close to her.

"Not telling." She snarls back.

"Oh come now, Genevieve, think of it as a sign of good faith. All of this talk is well and good, but you don't think I'm actually going to take you seriously until you put something on the table, do you? Just a name, love. That's all I need."

Klaus has gone from resolved hybrid king to smooth vampire negotiator in seconds, and Caroline nearly gets whiplash from the change. Just when she thinks she's got a handle on this man, he reveals another side of himself that is so wildly different from everything she knows. She assumes there is no way the redhead is going to buy his complacent act, but then she sees the gentle surrender in Genevieve's eyes. She looks up at Klaus' reassuring face and caves.

"Celeste." She whispers, shame crossing her features.

Klaus recoils like the name is acid. What should be the last piece of the puzzle appears to be more trouble than they started off. Genevieve looks around like she's expecting the woman to jump out of the shadows at the sound of her name, but no such thing happens.

What does happen, is a very irate Elijah flashing over to interrupt their conversation, a hand immediately clamped over Genevieve's throat, choking the life out of her.

"Come again?" Elijah asks calmly. Caroline shivers at the stillness in him. Where Klaus is all bluster and force when he commits acts of violence, Elijah is cool and collected. Like a cobra seconds away from to striking. She had never even spotted him listening in to their meeting. Of course, she'd known he was lurking somewhere out of sight, but she's still a little shaken that he could remain so anonymous that she'd forget his existence entirely. Not for the first time, she remembers that these are Original Vampires she's dealing with, and they are so far out of her league it's laughable.

Genevieve chokes, not even able to get out a word to answer Elijah.

Caroline spares a brief moment to wonder who this Celeste chick is before she moves towards the pair. She might actually be crazy enough to try to take on the Original vampire that could very well be killing her best friend right now. Klaus holds up his hand to stop her though.

"Brother," Klaus warns, "Don't make me be the reasonable one here."

Elijah loosens his hold, but doesn't let the witch go. The brief moment of air is enough to bolster her nerves though because she wrenches herself out of his grip.

"I wouldn't do that again." She threatens them. At both brothers' dismissive looks, she laughs. "You didn't think I would come to square crawling with vampires without a backup plan did you? I gave you the cover of night to put you at ease, but I'm not stupid." She sputters. "I've already performed the spell that will consecrate the bones of a dead witch. I just did it on myself this time. Call it a preemptive strike. You kill me and you're handing all that power over to Celeste, and believe me, she'll use it."

Klaus lets out a hiss. Their plan to take Genevieve down should she prove useless just got thrown out the window.

Genevieve straightens herself out. "Celeste Dubois is the woman you're looking for." She explains. "She raised us all, she stole the Harvest magic, and _she _is the one who is going to kill me for betraying her."

"So tell us how to fix this insipid ritual, and we'll protect you." Elijah offers. Caroline catches sight of his face as he turns from her, and it knocks her back to see actual emotion there. And not just emotion. Heartbreak.

"Not so fast, handsome." Genevieve says. "First you get your witch friends to find the loophole that lets me live through this. Then you get your share."

Caroline can tell Klaus is about to argue, but as if on cue a street band to their left begins to play and the crowd is drawn in towards the music. Genevieve slowly begins to back away, and surprisingly the brothers let her go.

"That's my price." She calls one last time. "Take it or leave it. I'll expect your answer tomorrow. Same time, same place."

She turns from them and in seconds she is gone in the sea of people.

She turns back to Klaus and Elijah only to find them locked in a heated staring contest. They seem to be having an entire conversation in the space of those stares, completely silent to everyone but themselves. She thinks perhaps it's a product of spending a millennium together, but then again it might just be a sibling thing. Caroline has never had a sibling, so she wouldn't know.

Whatever they've been 'discussing' seems to come to a head as Klaus breaks the silence.

"Elijah don't."

The words are lost on the wind however, as the spot that had previously been occupied by the eldest Original is now vacant. Klaus curses, pulling out his phone and barking at Rebekah to chase after their brother before he does something stupid.

Caroline tries not to be offended when Klaus shuffles her back towards the compound with barely a word. She ends the night more confused than she started it, but she does know one thing.

Whoever this Celeste woman is, she's got some serious history with more than one Original. And a woman like that is not someone to be trifled with. Dead or alive.

* * *

**Tell me what you love, what you hate, heck I'd even want to hear what song you listened to while you read it! **

**Next chapter we get some really great Celeste/Elijah stuff. I ship them WAY too hard. In a freaky "I'm trying to kill you and everyone you love" sort of way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Everything TVD and TO related belongs to the CW

_**A/N: So I hope you Kalijah fans are happy with this chapter. There is definitely a bit of a Katherine influence in Celeste because Elijah totally has a type. We also get a bit more into the Klaroline emotions this chapter so enjoy that as well! **_

_**Thank you to the AMAZING nfinneman for the new cover for Sinners Like Us. Isn't it just beautiful guys?**_

_**The writing soundtrack for this chapter was:**_** I See Fire**** - ****Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

St. Anne's Church is something to behold in all its restored glory. The wooden pews shine a glossy brown, the statues behind the altar smell of a fresh coat of paint, and the candles positively glow with warmth. No one would ever suspect that a massacre happened here.

That is how Bonnie managed to find the place though. Ask for directions to the 'murder church' and everyone knows exactly what you are looking for.

She runs her hands over the relics here and there and wishes not for the first time that she'd been raised in a religious household. Even if it all turned out to be a bunch of bull for supernatural creatures like her and her friends, the absolute faith in heaven and peace must be nice for the everyday human.

The flicker of candles tears her away from the glimmering decorations, signaling the presence of someone else in the sanctuary. Though she turns to find an unfamiliar face, she knows who this woman is.

"Celeste, I'm guessing?"

"The one and only." The dark skinned witch answers. "Well, sort of." She pulls at her long curls like they are foreign to her. "This body is a bit of a loner, but I'll be out of it before too long."

"And the girl trapped inside?"

"Oh, Sabine will be fine." She answers. "A bit confused when she wakes up a year older, but no worse for the wear."

Bonnie sincerely doubts that but tries not to get riled up over something she can't change. "That was a risky move, sending a witch into Klaus' compound to find me. If she'd been caught wandering, she would have been killed on sight."

"She got you here, that's what matters." Celeste sits down in a pew, motioning for Bonnie to join her.

The Bennett witch just folds her arms and stays standing. "Why did you want me here, exactly? You didn't think I'd actually be on your vampire genocide team did you?"

"Well I had hoped that your allegiance to your sister witches would take priority over your sympathy for a handful of faceless monsters, but it appears I was wrong."

Bonnie laughs mockingly. "A handful? I'm pretty sure the vampire race is in the thousands by now. You understand that don't you? That you're killing thousands of people?"

"Not people. Monsters." Celeste wrinkles her nose at the comparison. It seems her prejudice has only grown with time in the grave.

"Well some of those _monsters_ are my friends. I won't help you kill them, so you're wasting your time if that's what you want."

Celeste purses her lips in frustration, but takes a deep breath and carries on.

"I thought you might be a little obstinate. So what would you say if I offered to break the bloodline connection that links your friends to their Original sire?"

Bonnie's eyebrows shoot straight up. "That's not possible."

"Oh honey, I've got the power of a thousand dead witches fueling my fire, there's not much I can't do." Celeste brags, leaning back to stretch out against the back of her pew.

"Even if you could, I still wouldn't let you kill every other vampire on the planet. It's wrong." A bit of the fight has gone out of her words though, and they both know it. Hadn't she just been willing to do the same thing last year when Jeremy killed Kol?

Celeste shrugs but stays silent, letting Bonnie take a real moment to consider the offer. She has no control over what the witches of New Orleans are planning for the Originals. For all she knows, they could have a spell set and ready to take out all three of them at once. And if she doesn't take Celeste up on the deal, Caroline will die right in front of her. Elena and Stefan, even her mother, they will fade away to nothing while she's thousands of miles away. If she has the opportunity to save them all, shouldn't she take it?

If you'd asked her even six months ago she would have said yes. But that was before she took an extended trip to the Other Side. She knows now what is waiting for the thousands of people she'd be sentencing to death. Especially for vampires, the afterlife was not a kind place.

Celeste must be able to see the war raging in her thoughts because she suddenly stands and adopts a soft gaze and softer voice.

"It's not a perfect solution Bonnie, but they have been slaughtering our kind for centuries. I have it in my power to end the bloodshed. It's my duty to stop them."

She takes Bonnie hands and squeezes them tight. Bonnie begins to understand why so many witches seem to be willing to help this woman. She could talk a nun out of her habit, she seems so sincere. Then again, Damon had that same persuasive magnetism and it just bounced right off of her. Bonnie Bennett was anything but simple minded.

"And what happens after?" Bonnie asks.

"After?" Celeste questions.

"After you've wiped out every vampire but the five or six I ask you not to. You what, just let them go?"

Celeste frowns and seems to acknowledge that the prospect of setting six vampires loose on the world doesn't sit well with her. It's exactly how this whole mess started in the first place.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." She offers.

Bonnie shakes her head. "Not good enough."

Celeste forces a smile, "Fine. You and your friends go home and live your lives. Simple as that."

Bonnie nods. One hurdle down.

"What about you? What happens to you after all this is over?"

"I go back where I came from." Celeste answers. "Truth be told, I miss the Other Side. I was never there for very long stretches of time, but I enjoyed my visits. Lonely as it can be sometimes, there's a peace there that this world lacks entirely. Don't you agree?"

She does not agree, in fact. The Other Side was terrifying and dark and nothing at all like peace for Bonnie. But she supposes dying so young with so much life unlived will leave a spirit like hers more than a little restless.

Perhaps when Celeste returns to the Other Side, she will finally know peace?

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie asks, still doubtful of this super-charged witch's intentions.

Celeste grasps her hands tighter, thinking she's finally swayed Bonnie to her side. "You're the Anchor, which means you have a unique connection to the witches on the Other Side. I just need to perform a very small spell that will let me channel that connection."

"Don't you have enough power, already?"

"Enough to raise a little hell, maybe. But to take on three Originals and come out the other side? Not yet."

"Even if you can channel enough magic to overpower an Original, how do you plan on killing them?" Bonnie asks. "It's not as simple as getting a power boost, believe me, I've tried. They're practically indestructible."

Even channeling a hundred dead witches in Mystic Falls coupled with Klaus' first transformation into a wolf hadn't been enough juice once Elijah stepped in, she recalls.

"You let me worry about that. Do we have a deal?" Celeste asks, her tempting smile stretching wide.

Bonnie sighs, taking her hands back from Celeste and pacing down the church's aisle. Allowing that much power to channel through one person is just asking for trouble. Natural order and balance aside, Celeste has already proved to be unstable. Everything about the plan just screams that it is a bad idea.

Wary of losing her ally, Celeste takes her queue and backs off.

"Take your time to think on it, Bonnie. Your Original friends have their hands full with their own mess right now, so I can wait. My patience isn't infinite, but I've got enough to let you really think on my offer. It's the right thing, I promise."

Celeste moves out of her way, giving her free access to the door, which actually surprises Bonnie a bit. She honestly thought she might not be leaving this church alive. Well, alive-ish.

Hesitantly, she takes a few steps towards the door, and when the other woman makes no move to stop her, she continues on her way out.

"Oh, and Bonnie," Celeste calls, causing her to turn back for one last look, "Let's keep this between us, huh?"

She reluctantly nods and exits through the large oak doors. If nothing else, she's just bought the Originals a day or two. She hopes they can make it count, or she's going to have to make a deal with the devil.

* * *

The candles flicker as the Bennett girl leaves the church, letting a gust of cool air in to extinguish a few of the small lights.

Celeste turns on the spot, taking the silent moment to turn her thoughts over a few times.

That had gone better than planned, but there can be no telling if Bonnie will cooperate. She'd be a fool not to have a backup plan of course, but a willing participant is always the best option. Just ask Papa Tunde.

Celeste is about to take her leave of St. Anne's as well, when a slight blurring by the door tells her she is not alone. Only one thing on earth moves that fast.

Vampire.

Just when she thinks she might get to have a little fun putting this upstart down, she hears him behind her.

"Hello, Celeste."

She turns, coming face to face with Elijah. Apparently the truth about her is out if his awestruck expression is any indication. For the first time in nearly 200 years, they are on equal footing. His face is a mix of wonder and regret, and she tries to quell the surge of fondness she feels for him. All the years on the Other Side she'd spent trying to hate him are nearly erased in second. But thankfully, that small seed of bitterness inside her refuses to fade.

She smiles softly at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I was wondering how long I would have to wait for you to figure me out, mon cher."

Elijah nearly leans into her touch for a moment before grasping her wrist gently, stopping the caress. He keeps her hand close though, not willing to part with it just yet.

"I'm almost ashamed it took me so long," He admits. "The signs were all there, but then again you always were a wonderful actress."

"Tricks of the trade, I'm afraid. Though they didn't help me much in the end did they?"

A wave a grief crosses her lover's face, and Celeste allows herself one quick moment to be touched by it. This immortal creature had truly loved her. She has doubted a time or two, over the years, but this show of affection is not faked.

Celeste leans up to give him a brief kiss, but he steps away almost the moment her lips touch his.

"What on earth have you done, Celeste?"

She sighs, stepping away from him, the moment gone.

"I've done what I have to." She answers. "Don't think I don't know it was Klaus who set those men on me and my sisters. Sixteen witches, dead in one day because of his influence."

"What he did was shameful, I know-"

"It was an atrocity. One that he will repeat over and over again unless he is stopped."

"If you would at least attempt to reason with me, I would appreciate it." Elijah speaks firmly, tired of her theatrics.

Celeste takes a deep breath, trying to exude a calm mentality instead of the rage that threatens to overtake her.

"I watched you mourn, Elijah. Did you know that?" She lets the grief she shared with him leak into her eyes, just the smallest bit. "For years I stayed with you, watching you pander to your brother's desires, desperate for the redemption that never came."

Elijah's jaw tightens with every word. Reminiscing was never something he enjoyed.

"I saw how deeply it hurt you to love the man who murdered me. How you struggled to forgive him over and over again."

"Forgiveness is a gift, not a chore." Elijah quotes the words his mother had so deceitfully placed in his mind. They do not ring true, no matter how much he wants them to.

Celeste moves away, putting a small distance between them.

"I'm trying to save the lives of my people, Elijah." She pleads with him.

"So am I." He reaches for her, but she avoids his grasp.

"Well then, you are failing. Witches used to stretch out over the four corners of the earth, but now they are a dying breed. And the main cause of death for us is vampires. This city alone has lost over a dozen innocent witches in the past year because of the vampires your brother spawned."

"We had no control over the vampires of the Quarter until recently. We have laws in place now forbidding them from killing witches without express provocation." Elijah tries to reason.

"You have a few hundred under your thumb, but what about the thousands roaming the world elsewhere? I'm sorry mon cher, but you cannot control them all."

"You have to at least give them a fighting chance."

"I do not." Celeste disagrees, her voice like iron.

They have reached a stalemate, and they both know it.

"Don't make me hurt you Celeste, that isn't what I want." Elijah pleads.

"You would though, if you had to?" She guesses. "It's the same endless cycle as it always was. You and your siblings were immortal less than a month before you killed your first witch. Your own mother. Despicable."

"Do not speak of things you don't understand, Celeste. The situation was complicated, and I won't have you slandering my family based on assumptions."

"The situation?" She screams. "Do you even hear yourself, Elijah?" He turns away from her but she carries on, desperate to open his eyes to the truth. "It's not so hard to understand, really. As immortal beings you cannot die, so you are fascinated with the concept of death. It's a final destination that is forever denied to you, so you kill and maim and murder, desperate to understand it."

She reaches up to touch his cheek, and he flinches. Her words hit their mark though, no matter how he tries to deny it.

"It is the balance at work again, in your own selves. But you let it control you and turn you into monsters on this earth. Vampires can remain here no longer."

Elijah leans into her touch now, bringing his own hand up to trace her mouth. Small sparks fly across her skin and this intimate caress. The power this man has over her after hundreds of years is still so strong.

"I'd forgotten how clever you are. How well you understand this world of ours."

She sighs into his embrace. "Isn't one thousand years enough, Elijah? Aren't you ready to be done?"

There is a small moment where the air between them literally ceases to exist. Where it is only the two of them. Hundreds of years of bitterness and distrust are gone, and they are in love and happy. Elijah leans down, pressing the gentlest of kisses to her lips, before just barely pulling away. She can feel his breath still as he speaks.

"If you attempt to harm my family, Celeste, I will kill you and every witch who attempts to hide you from me."

She recoils from him, disgusted with herself for falling for his deception.

"Do not test me, my love." He whispers, brushing her lips with his fingers one last time before he is gone.

Celeste lets out a hiss of frustration, and with it a wave of magic that knocks over several statues and candelabras.

She spares a brief moment to wonder if revealing herself to Elijah will work against her in the coming days. He would have been an excellent ally if he didn't have such blind loyalty to the family that didn't deserve him.

_It's no matter_, she tries to reason as she storms out of the church. Elijah will die, just like the rest of them, and she will finally be free.

* * *

When Caroline returns to the compound, she immediately gets left alone with a rowdy bunch of nightwalkers as Rebekah and Klaus disappear together. After Rebekah had failed to track Elijah through the crowds, the siblings had engaged in a good screaming match about who was to blame for the slip up. It would have been amusing to watch the little spit if they hadn't been so on edge already. When Originals are that out of sorts, the likelihood of someone's head getting ripped off increases greatly.

Caroline chose to stay silent, knowing better than to ask questions just yet.

Especially if those questions involved Elijah.

She's just about to go searching around for Bonnie, when her friend casually walks through the front door.

Caroline rushes her, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Where have you been?" Caroline screams at her, pulling away and giving her a good smack on the arm.

"Gentle, Caroline!" Bonnie squeaks, but there is no shame to be found in her friend.

"I'm glad I didn't know you were just out wandering the streets by yourself." Caroline scolds. "I would have been worried sick!"

"I was careful, I promise."

"Where did you even go?" Caroline leans out to check the street, making sure there are no threats lurking there.

Bonnie shakes her head, letting out a deep breath. "Just walking around, you know? I was going stir crazy. Just needed to get out and wander a bit."

Caroline purses her lips, doubtful, but doesn't say anything.

They'll have to have a discussion about 'safe' and 'not safe' in New Orleans. Especially if Bonnie plans to go _wandering_ often.

"I'm kind of tired again though," Bonnie yawns for good measure. "I think I'll go crash unless you guys need anything?"

"We do actually." Klaus' accented voice precedes the man himself by a few seconds. When he turns the corner into the courtyard with Rebekah, they are all business. They must have reached a truce faster than expected because they seem to be on the same page now.

"You're going to contact Agnes again." Rebekah orders.

"Not right now she's not." Caroline argues. "She's dead on her feet, she can try in the morning after she rests up."

"She's had over a day to _rest up_," Rebekah shoots back, "What's the bloody point of you if you can't contact the Other Side when we need you to?"

"It's fine, I can try-" Bonnie offers, but Caroline cuts her off.

"No. You're going to bed and Rebekah is going to stop being an Original pain in my ass."

The other blonde practically hisses at her, but Caroline glares right back.

"Easy, Rebekah." Klaus has somehow managed to keep his good nature through all this. "The witch can go. We need to locate our lovesick big brother before we make another move anyway."

Caroline sends him a grateful look, and he nods in response.

"We can only hope that he's found Celeste and killed the bitch already." Rebekah moans.

With that, the Original sister storms off, into the bowels of her family home.

Bonnie, who had previously been making her way towards the stairs, halts in her tracks. "Celeste?" She asks.

"Our fourth and final Harvest witch." Klaus provides.

"She's the one running the show apparently," Caroline explains, "And so far that's all anyone's been willing to share."

She pointedly glares at Klaus, not even trying to keep the spite out of her tone. He sends her a warning look, nodding slightly to the nightwalkers still lurking around, but she just rolls her eyes. She's told him before she's not going to pander to his 'king' status, so he needs to get over it.

Klaus sighs, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, love. I'm an open book."

He pulls out a chair for her to sit in, but she glances anxiously at Bonnie.

"I'm fine," her friend tells her, "You stay for story time, I'll go get some shut-eye. Fill me in later?"

"Always." Caroline smiles.

She watches her best friend trudge slowly up the stairs, shaking her head in worry.

"She's getting worse."

Klaus frowns but doesn't offer her any reassurance. She appreciates that he doesn't lie a say it will all be all right, even if that's really what she wants to hear right now.

Caroline files her Bonnie worries away for the time being, focusing instead on the new Celeste worries. She takes the chair that Klaus had previously pulled out for her and sits down across from the hybrid.

"So this Celeste girl, Elijah knew her?" She asks.

Klaus makes sure to keep his voice down, wary of the nightwalkers ears no doubt listening in. "They were intimate for a time. I imagine he fancied himself in love with her, but it's had to be sure with him."

Caroline lifts her eyebrows doubtfully, and Klaus concedes the point.

"Fine, he was most likely in love with the witch, heaven knows why. She was a bothersome little twit most of the time."

"Meaning she didn't just let the good times roll with your murder and mayhem lifestyle?" Caroline guesses.

Klaus rolls his eyes, "You know you're quite judgmental for someone who's only known me a handful of months. I could have been the picture of virtue 200 years ago, for all you know."

Caroline actually lets out a bark of laughter, which puts a smile on Klaus' face.

"Nice try." She scoffs.

"Oh, all right, I was very much the same as I am now, but do try to imagine me a little more complexly, won't you?"

"I'll give it a shot." She chuckles. "So I'm assuming they didn't exactly ride off into the sunset together?"

Klaus grinds his teeth a bit, pulling a face that she recognizes all too well. She saw it the night he bit her in the Gilbert house, and she can make it out it now. She figures it's as close to an expression of guilt as Klaus ever gets, and it's not a huge leap to figure out that whatever Celeste's fate had been, it was his doing.

"You killed her?" She asks.

"Not by my own hands, no." Klaus says, "But I did put the wheels in motion so to speak."

She shakes her head, wondering how this man could ever be redeemed after 1000 years of dolling out pain and suffering to anyone and everyone. But then she catches his eyes and sees the distress evident in them. At first she thinks it's because he's seen how repulsed she is, but she notices that while his gaze is on her, his focus is far away. He's lost in his own head, and whatever memory is resurfacing is not a pleasant one.

She takes a wild guess where his thoughts have journeyed.

"Does Elijah know that it was you?"

He focus snaps back to her, like he's astounded to find her still sitting with him at all.

"He was displeased with me for quite a long time." Klaus admits. "She was a flash in the pan, he shouldn't have been so…" He pauses, the guilt nearly surfacing through his excuses. "If I had known it was more, I would have handled things more delicately."

It's as close to an apology as he'll ever admit, but Caroline just regrets that he's making it to the wrong person.

She can't help but be a bit skeptical anyway, having heard Rebekah moan on and on about the dozens of suitors Klaus had killed for pure amusement. Whatever urge he felt to posses his family like objects instead of people, it seems it was most often expressed in displays of violence for the ones his siblings cared for most.

Rather than delve into Klaus' heap of emotional baggage, she digs for more information on Celeste.

"So she's back, and now she wants to kill you. Understandably." She gets a frown from him at that. "Hey, you killed her first, fair is fair."

He chuckles at her joke, and she's glad to see him pulled out of the morbid mood he's been in since earlier tonight.

"But why has she got it out for the entire vampire race?" Caroline wonders. "I mean killing you is one thing, but offing your siblings too? Especially if she and Elijah were as in love as you say they were. It just doesn't make sense."

Klaus leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "It's not so farfetched as you might think." He explains. "Time is a strange thing, it effects everyone differently. I'd imagine that her distaste for vampires was amplified after her death. Then she was given a century or two to let that distaste turn to anger, and for that anger grow to rage. I find it very plausible that her goal would escalate from simple revenge to the death of all vampires."

"That sounds crazy." Caroline tells him.

"You'd be surprised how many immortal creatures follow the same path. They refuse to change or grow as time goes on, and they descend into madness eventually."

Klaus speaks as though he's seen it a thousand times, and Caroline can't help but ponder on the new information. Immortality is still a relatively new concept to her but the idea of forever has always seemed so inconcrete. A shadowy something that slips away at the first thought of it. She's always assumed that she would go on as she always had, her friends at her side and the world laid out before her. But what if this darker fate was the one that really waited for her?

No one would ever describe Caroline as someone good with compromise. It was her way or the highway. She rationalized her control freak behavior with the reasoning that she knew best, so why bother trying something else? 'If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself' had been her motto since she was thirteen and Cassie Hartel had ruined their costume project for Renaissance week.

But what if that inability to change or compromise ended up being her downfall after another hundred years? Hell, what if she went nuts after just fifty?

Klaus must sense her change in attitude because he grasps her hand and pulls her away from that dark outlook.

"That's not the future that waits for you Caroline."

She smiles weakly at him but looks away, still not convinced. Her grabs her chin and turns her to face him again, looking directly into her eyes.

"I've been around a very long time, love. I know a lost cause when I see one, and you, Caroline, are no lost cause. You have a beautiful future ahead of you, wait and see."

That electricity is back. The thundering pulse and the fire at every point of contact between them. It rushes back in at the slightest provocation. How could it not be when he says such wonderful things to her. He's always promised her the world, but each time it feels more and more like an inevitability instead of an offer. He feels it too, she can tell by the way his gaze intensifies in an instant. She bites her lip, trying to fight of the sensations, but it is the wrong thing to do as his eyes are instantly drawn down to her mouth. His thumbs wanders up from her chin to brush her bottom lip, as she releases it from behind her teeth, and her eyes flutter closed as he traces it back and forth.

How was she supposed to fight him when just a brush of his fingers felt this amazing?

Voices from down the hall snap them away from each other just in time as a small group of nightwalkers sweep through the courtyard. They are gone after a few seconds, but the moment is broken and Caroline leans back in her chair, desperate for distance.

She expects Klaus to be angry - hell her reactions are confusing the hell out of _her_, she can't imagine what he's going through - but he is surprisingly calm.

He's the picture of poised actually, staring at her like nothing just happened. But he doesn't say anything. He only sits there, waiting for her to speak up.

She narrows her eyes, confused at this uncharacteristic show of restraint.

They sit like that in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to surrender or speak first. Finally, the tension is too much and Caroline yields.

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Whatever for?" Klaus almost seems sincere. The small bit of tension in his shoulders gives him away though.

Caroline takes a moment to wonder when she started to learn all of his tells, but he seems to know all of hers too so she can't be too surprised.

"I'm sorry for being so…" She can't find the right words. Calling herself a tease feels too harsh, but everything else sounds like she's trying to put the blame on him. And he's not to blame. Not really. Unless you count being a constant temptation and a reminder of her shaky moral compass. "It's all just so confused, and I'm not trying to take it out on you, I swear, but-"

He cuts her off by gently grabbing her hand again, taking a quick look around to double check that they are surely alone.

"This morning?" He asks. "It confused you?"

She nods helplessly and hangs her head.

"I don't want this." She tells him, and watches the restrained flash of hurt that crosses his face. "I'm not supposed to, not anymore. I was supposed to get you out of my system and be done with it." She clarifies. "And we agreed that we weren't going to do that again. So I'm just…"

"Confused." Klaus finishes for her.

She blows out a gust of air, feeling like they're getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry." She says flatly.

"I'm not angry with you Caroline." Klaus shakes his head, "But I'm also done tip-toeing around you and your confusion."

Offended, she tries to wrench her hand away, but he only holds her more firmly.

"You've shown your hand Caroline, and I won't forget it. I gave the honorable way out a shot and let you go when I thought it was best for you. I won't do that again."

"Someone's a little overconfident." She snarks.

He laughs at that. A deep throaty sound that vibrates through him and into her from the hand he still holds. It makes her chest constrict and her pulse beat faster, and she curses herself for it.

"Very." He agrees. "I told you once that I was a patient man." He rubs her one hand between his two, sending shock waves up her arm. "You need time to sort yourself out, it's only natural. So take what time you need, love. I'm not going anywhere."

It's a declaration if she's ever heard one, but he's agreeing to let her take the lead, which is more than he's ever done before.

"Why are going so easy on me?" She asks him. "It's very un-Klaus like."

He smiles at her sour expression, and it's not his usual sarcastic grin. This is the rare smile that he's shown her once or twice when he's being openly affectionate.

"Your very young, Caroline. Sometimes I forget how young." He places her hand back in her lap, letting her go and standing up. "Give yourself a break every now and then, sweetheart. Perfection often turns out to be overrated."

He spares her one last look before heading down the same corridor as Rebekah, deeper into the house.

* * *

She's not sure what she was expecting, but foggy darkness and complete isolation had not been it.

I mean most people like to imagine pearly gates and warm fuzzy feelings when they think about the afterlife, not a hazy passing of time that gives you goosebumps and sets your teeth on edge.

No one had prepared Davina for the possibility that death would be ten times more miserable than life.

And that was saying something since her life had pretty much sucked for the last year or so.

But you never really think about death until it's too late. She guesses that's a hard truth most supernatural beings face eventually, since most of them think they are invincible until the day they find out they're not.

But even in the stories it had not been this depressing.

Davina can't even tell how much time has passed here or where _here _even is. But ever since she arrived something has been pulling at her in the most painful way possible. That seems unfair. Nothing is supposed to hurt when you're dead. That's the whole point of being dead.

As a ghost she figured she should have free reign to haunt whoever and wherever she wants, but there's something holding her back, tethering her to the darkness. She catches snippets sometimes when Marcel speaks her name, or when Josh thinks about her smile. She knows they're fighting for her.

But other than that, her world is like one big blank. Dark and vast and impossible to understand. Her only company are her ancestors who seem determined to keep her in complete isolation. She's tried calling out to them for help a number of times, but all her pleas go unanswered. Who knew a bunch of dead relatives could be such bitches?

No matter how hard she tries to reach out, there's always the same iron grip that holds her down. It's around her waist, in her head, and clenching her heart all at the same time. So she waits, grasping at the small moments where she can catch a glimpse of the world she knew.

She can't figure out why this is happening to her. What did she do wrong?

Davina knows one thing for sure though. She is done waiting to be rescued. It's high time she got into the game, and she knows just where to start.

* * *

**I should mention that while Celijah is lovely, they are by no means going to have lovely scenes together. That's about as emotional as they're going to get folks.  
**

**Send a quick review and let me know what you think! Or message me on tumblr as _ravenclawslibrary_.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer:** Anything TVD or TO related belongs to the CW

_**A/N: If you despise Hayley, this might be a chapter you want to skip, though you'll miss a few very important explanations. I want to thank the few of you who review every chapter, knowing I have readers who are sticking with this through every update is such a nice feeling. **_

_**We are very light on the Klaroline scenes this chapter, so if you're looking for a fix go check my oneshot Long Live.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

When the sun rises on the French Quarter, Elijah still refuses to return home.

Klaus expected him to spend a few hours throwing a lovesick tantrum, but this is getting ridiculous. So a scorned lover is out to kill them all, it's not the first time it's happened. With the number of lovers Rebekah has wined, dined, and dumped over the centuries he's actually surprised it isn't a more often occurrence.

His decision to say so out loud is met with a lamp hurled at his head.

The rest of the room's occupants have the good sense to ignore them, but he sees Caroline exchange a smile with her new friend Josh at Rebekah's antics.

He really should kill the boy eventually, it's been on his to do list for ages now.

Across from the two young vampires sits a newly revitalized Bonnie and her fervent admirer Sophie Deveraux.

Marcel of course, keeps a watchful eye on Rebekah from his corner.

Sophie had joined them last night, informing them that while the Harvest girls were still no better, they at least seemed no worse. The Deveraux witch had been surprisingly helpful over the course of the evening, taking care of Bonnie and restoring her strength with herbs and enchantments.

The Anchor looks downright healthy today, which has at least put Caroline in a better mood.

He had caught snippets of Caroline filling Bonnie in on the Celeste and Genevieve stories - with a few creative expletives added in of course - but even with the new information the Bennett girl is unusually quiet today. He chalks it up to exhaustion but resolves to keep a close eye on her regardless.

Quiet is never a good thing from a witch.

It often leads to not so quiet things.

"If Elijah doesn't walk through that bloody door in the next ten minutes, I'm going to start draining tourists on the street." Rebekah threatens. "That should at least get his high and mighty attention."

"Wonderful idea sister," Klaus drones sarcastically, "You go get started and I'll call the mayor to let him know that an adorable blonde monster is murdering the townsfolk just to prove a point. He should be downright agreeable to that, don't you think?"

Rebekah groans tossing another very expensive piece of furniture out of her way as she paces.

Luckily, the house is saved from further demolition as the Original in question finally decides to make an appearance.

"No need for such a distasteful display Rebekah, I'm back where I belong." Elijah says, strolling into the room.

He's wearing last night's suit and the pallor of his skin indicates that he hasn't fed in quite some time, but other than that, he is the poised man Klaus has always known him to be. Perhaps the extra hours on his own is just what Elijah needed to get his head on straight after all.

"Welcome back big brother, did you find what you were looking for?" Klaus asks.

Elijah casts a look in Bonnie's direction before shaking his head. "No, it seems Celeste has become quite adept at concealing herself over the years. We're not likely to find her until she wants to be found."

"Well then, now that you've wasted over half of our 24-hour window with Genevieve on a fool's errand, perhaps we can get back down to business?" Klaus suggests.

Elijah ignores the dig and pours himself a tumbler of bourbon. Klaus narrows his eyes at the uncharacteristic display of booziness. His brother is not normally a day drinker, too caught up in the propriety of it all, but it's barely even eight in the morning and he's knocking the glass back like it's water.

If sympathy was in his range of emotions right now, Klaus would actually feel sorry for the emotional turmoil Elijah is clearly experiencing right now.

But death threats trump broken hearts.

After biting back the sting of the alcohol in his throat, Elijah sets his glass down and straightens his tie. "If Genevieve has in fact turned tail on Celeste, then we would be foolish not to use her knowledge and power to our favor. Don't you agree, Niklaus?"

"In fact I do," Klaus answers, "But it begs the question, how do we know if her offer is even real? She could be stalling us or just plain lying."

"Or she could have no ulterior motive but her own survival." Elijah argues back.

It's the same argument Klaus has been wrestling with all night. Would Genevieve's lust for revenge be tempered by her survival instincts? It was impossible to know until they gave her a shot, but doing so could be dancing right into her web of lies.

"She seems slimy to me." Caroline chimes in. When all eyes turn on her, she takes a moment to reconsider stating her opinion so boldly. "What? She does. I'm just saying. She put herself in the most dangerous position possible last night, but she was practically cackling all the way. A girl like that is a few sandwiches short of a picnic if you ask me."

Klaus smirks at the euphemism. Sometimes he forgot how far south Virginia really was, but that was small town living for you.

"I'm just saying, maybe we shouldn't trust until we get a bigger picture." Caroline offers.

"I don't trust Genevieve," Klaus explains, "But I trust her selfishness. No matter how cunning, she will always put her own needs first."

Caroline just folds her arms and leans back against the couch, put out at having her reservations squashed. He'd have to remember how adorable she looked when she pouted for future reference.

"More importantly, she never did play well with others." Klaus reminds his siblings. "I don't find it hard to believe that she would cut ties with Celeste if they didn't serve her interests."

"So," Elijah steps in, "Will you take her up on her offer?"

Rebekah and Marcel tense up from their corner, immediately alerting Klaus' suspicious nature. Those two had been off since yesterday morning. He'd assumed it was a lover's spat, but with them disappearing together at all hours of the day, it was seeming less and less likely. Would the family drama never end?

"Yes, I believe it's our best option for now." Klaus responds.

Caroline groans, but silences herself when Klaus sends a scolding look her way.

"I would have thought you'd be happy, Caroline?" Rebekah breaks in, not looking happy at the prospect of allying with Genevieve either. "Keeping Genevieve in the land of the living keeps Bonnie in tip top shape."

"Which we'll need now more than ever." Klaus continues.

Bonnie stands up, ready to play her part.

"What's the plan?"

Klaus smiles that evil grin of his, loving how everyone in the room seems to tense at the sight of it.

"Well, I should think it obvious." He says. "You and Sophie have until sundown to convince Agnes to divulge the secret ingredient to fixing Harvest, as well as whatever magical loophole will keep Genevieve alive. Hop to it."

Bonnie and Sophie's eyes both widen in indignation. It's an impossible task on a good day, he knows, and their discouragement is understandable. Especially remember Agnes' reaction the last time Bonnie contacted her. Unfortunately, there is no other alternative and they are running out of daylight as it is.

"What exactly do you think has changed in the past 48 hours that will make Agnes any more agreeable?" Bonnie asks.

"Well that's what Sophie is here for." He points to the Deveraux witch. "If I recall correctly, the last time you saw Agnes she was shoving a cursed needle in your neck. Play up the guilt, sweetheart, don't be shy."

Sophie grumbles under her breath, but doesn't let her protests go on too long.

"That's your brilliant plan?" Rebekah sputters, covering her face with her hands. "Guilting an answer out of a dead woman, who probably doesn't even have a conscience to begin with?"

"Agnes isn't evil," Sophie interjects, "She was just desperate. If I can't get her to give me the full story, maybe I can at least get enough out of her to find a workaround?"

"We're doomed." Rebekah moans.

Sophie glares at her but turns back to Bonnie eventually. They grab hands and Bonnie begins to concentrate. Much like their previous attempt at contacting the Other Side, there is a long stretch of time where nothing in particular happens.

The only sounds that fill the room are the rhythmic ticking clock as the seconds go by, interspersed with Bonnie's deep breaths.

Klaus' patience lasts a bit longer this time, but soon enough he is leaning over the couch, tapping his fingers in annoyance on the cushions. Caroline gives him a small nudge, wordlessly telling him to back off, and he reluctantly gives them their space.

The small gust of wind is the only sign that anything has changed, and Bonnie again focuses on an empty space in the room.

"Hello Agnes." She says.

* * *

The elder does _not _look pleased at being contacted again Bonnie notices, but as soon as Agnes' recognizes Sophie, she loses a bit of her resentment.

"I warned you, Bonnie. You shouldn't be messing with this anymore." Agnes looks back at her sympathetically.

"I'm just trying to do the right thing. So is Sophie."

The Deveraux witch takes her cue to start begging, and Bonnie ignores the fact that she's speaking to the wall instead of the invisible woman.

"Please Agnes, you know how much I want Monique back. How loyal I've become to the coven in this past year. Please don't ruin all of us out of spite." Sophie pleads.

Agnes seems to consider the words for a minute before shaking her head. "Sophie was such a promising witch in her younger years. But her time away from the city blinded her to the horrors and the wars we faced. Vampires are monsters and she is only proving her disloyalty by allying with them."

Bonnie relays the message, but it only pisses Sophie off.

"Yeah, well tell her I'm not the one who tried to cook a baby in utero." Sophie sneers.

Something strange passes between Caroline and Klaus at that comment, a look that clearly hides something deeper, but Bonnie focuses back on the matter at hand.

"Witches are guardians of the balance Agnes, which includes vampires. You and your ancestors don't have the right to decide which race gets to live and which one gets to die."

"We do when it will save lives. I will not listen to anymore-"

Agnes stops speaking abruptly, a surprised look crossing her face as her eyes widen suddenly. Bonnie doesn't get the chance to question her though because of the ruckus that soon ensues. A bizarre maelstrom of wind picks up in the enclosed room, sending papers flying around a books careening off shelves.

"Oh, well done," Rebekah shouts. "You've pissed the dead biddies off again."

"No," Bonnie yells back, "This is different. It's not them."

She looks around for Agnes, but the woman's image is fading quickly, still the picture of shock and confusion. It's not long before she is gone altogether.

When the commotion reaches a nearly unbearable level, a high pitched scream pierces the air, making Bonnie jump right out of her seat. The air stills completely as the body of a young girl dressed in white crashes straight from the ceiling into the middle of the room.

The glass coffee table shatters as she falls into it, but she seems no worse for the wear. Definitely a spirit.

When she rolls over, she groans and shakes a few pieces of glass out of her hair. "Well that sucked." She grimaces. "I was hoping for a more graceful entrance."

At first, Bonnie thinks everyone's eyes are settled on the table that probably seemed to spontaneously combust out of nowhere. But after a closer look, she realizes their attention is not on the broken glass, but the girl looking sheepishly up at them all.

It seems this spirit is corporeal enough to be spotted by the human eye. Well, sort of human.

"Davina?" Marcel nearly whoops in joy, moving towards the girl.

"Easy." She holds a hand up to keep him away. "I'm not exactly sure how firm my hold is on this plane, so let's not risk a hug just yet ok?"

Bonnie stands there in shock, much like the other inhabitants of the room.

"You're Davina?" She asks. "The Harvest girl?"

"Ugh," Davina groans, standing up at least. "I've been the Harvest girl for way too long."

Josh laughs from his place on the couch, leaning forward and trying to cover his smile with his hands. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." He says.

"You too." Davina can't keep the smile from stretching across her face.

"This is all very touching, but how on earth are you even here?" Klaus begs the question they're all thinking.

Davina takes her time answering, seeming to concentrate very hard on keeping herself steady. This kind of magic is not something you run across every day, so it's a miracle she's even managing it all in Bonnie's opinion.

"Well, I sort of staged a jail break." She answers. "I think the ancestors are keeping me in the Other Side equivalent of a prison, when I'm over there. Even now it feels like I'm tugging on the chains just being here."

Marcel looks more worried than ever, and appears to be physically fighting the urge to wrap his friend up in a hug.

"When I felt them reaching out to you guys here, I just kind of... fought through the cracks. I didn't actually know it would work, but I guess I've still got some fight in me." She smiles proudly, and you could practically hear the entire room silently cooing over the little girl's achievement.

"Clever little witch." Klaus smirks, and it is the closest to a compliment Bonnie has ever heard from him.

"So you can actually feel the gaps in the magic of the Other Side?" Bonnie asks her. "You can see them?"

Davina looks thoughtful for a moment, "No, I just sort of know where they are? I can't really explain it, but it's like… walking down a street you've known all your life. You just sort of know where everything goes."

"It makes sense," Sophie reasons, "Her death was what caused the cracks in the first place, she would be able to sense where they are."

Klaus claps his hands together, attempting to get them back on track. "Fascinating. It's been a lovely visit, but could you pop back over and get an Elder for us to speak to, love? We've got a couple of important questions, and no offense but they're a bit above your pay grade."

"Absolutely not!" Marcel jumps in. "She is not going back there. Over my dead body."

Klaus just rolls his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Marcellus."

Just when it looks like Marcel is about tackle Klaus in a fit of rage, Davina clears her throat loudly. She crosses her arms once she's got their attention again, almost like she's scolding them.

"You don't think I went through all of that to get here, just so I could say hi did you?" She retorts. When she gets nothing but blank stares, she keeps talking. "Just because the ancestors are keeping me isolated over there, doesn't mean I'm not still connected to them. They've been pretty chatty lately, and I picked up on a few conversations that I definitely wasn't supposed to."

Marcel smiles, looking at Klaus. "You always did say prisoners make the best spies."

"So, you know what we need to fix the Harvest then?" Klaus circles the room, sizing Davina up. "Go on then, the faster you tell us the faster you're free."

"First you need to promise me that there won't be any retribution against the rest of the coven for this stupid Harvest mess. I've seen how vampires run this city and it needs to stop."

"Are you negotiating with me?" Klaus looks entirely too amused. "From the afterlife?"

"Take it or leave it, Klaus. The rest of the coven doesn't deserve to pay for a couple of bad apples." Davina makes her final offer.

"You're suspiciously allegiant to a coven that tried to hunt you down and slit your throat for nearly a year." Klaus questions.

Davina only lifts one eyebrow and crosses her arms again. The picture of teenage defiance.

Klaus makes a small frustrated sound in the back of his throat but eventually hisses out, "Fine, I won't touch the bloody witches. Satisfied?"

"Very." Davina smiles sweetly. "So, what do you want to know?"

"The Harvest," Sophie seizes her chance, "How do we complete the reaping and fix whatever Celeste messed up?"

"I don't know." Davina answers.

Klaus actually throws his hands up in frustration, letting out a threatening hiss.

"Easy, killer." Marcel warns him.

"I don't know how to fix the Harvest," Davina explains, "But I do know something that might help you figure it out."

"Go on." Sophie encourages her.

"Ok, the witches kept talking about an Anchor, and they were really preoccupied with keeping it safe." Davina says.

"We already know that bit, Bonnie is the magical Anchor to the Other Side." Rebekah jeers, "You've just met her." She gestures to the Bennett witch.

"Well obviously they want Bonnie safe to keep the Other Side intact, right?" Caroline asks. "I mean, if she dies then all of them are toast too."

"That's what I thought," Davina says, getting worked up now, "But they kept going on and on about the Harvest and Celeste, and I swear they were calling _her _the Anchor."

Bonnie and Sophie exchange confused looks, trying to puzzle this new information together.

"They called Celeste an Anchor, you're sure?" Bonnie asks the girl.

"Multiple times." Davina confirms.

Sophie sucks in a breath of air, looking at a Bonnie in shock. She slowly shakes her head, "She couldn't have actually…"

It only takes Bonnie a moment to come to the same realization that Sophie's just made. Celeste has done more than just hijack the ancestral magic of the coven. She's actually managed to make herself an Anchor for the entire Harvest ritual. Spells like this one typically drew from the power of the full moon to complete the spell, but the night they'd killed Davina couldn't have been one. That was how Celeste had taken advantage in the first place. She'd anchored the spell to her own spirit, tying the ritual to herself rather than the girls it was supposed to raise. It allowed her access to an enormous amount of magic, and it had given her the freedom to raise the witches of her choice in place of the Harvest girls.

"Oh my god…" Bonnie rubs her forehead and plops down on the couch, needing a minute to process. Their already tangled mess had just got so much more complicated.

"Would you mind filling the rest of us in?" Klaus' annoyed voice cuts through the haze her mind has become.

Sophie is the one to answer, and she does so rubbing her temples as if she's trying to pry the information straight out of her head. "The reason the girls aren't coming back strong and healthy is because Celeste made herself the Anchor for the Harvest ritual."

"Come again?" Rebekah asks, confused.

"Spells that require a major amount of magic, like the spell that created the Other Side for example," Bonnie explains, "They need an Anchor. Something to draw magic from. Celeste used herself as the power source for the Other Side, knowing that once the ritual was complete she'd have the juice to keep in it check."

"And now that she's practically on magical steroids," Sophie reasons, "She can keep this up indefinitely."

"What do you mean, indefinitely?" Klaus tries and fails to keep his anger in check. "We just kill her as planned and the problem is solved. No more Anchor."

"That's not how it works." Sophie argues. "The spell is anchored to her spirit, not her body. It won't matter if she's dead, she'll still be the Anchor."

"And the Harvest girls might die anyway." Marcel concludes.

Sophie stands up, grabbing her bag and loading up a few of her items. "I'll have to do some research on this and see if the coven can figure out a way to unlink Celeste from the Harvest somehow."

"We'll expect you back here tonight before we meet with Genevieve." Klaus commands her.

"And an answer on whether or not we can kill the bitch." Rebekah sniffs.

Sophie nods along with them, but takes one last look at Davina and pauses.

"Any chance you've seen Monique, wherever you are?" She asks.

Davina shakes her head sadly. "I haven't, I'm sorry."

Sophie frowns, locking her jaw in place to keep the emotions at bay. With a last firm straightening of her shoulders, she walks away.

"We should prepare for the possibility of disposing of Genevieve tonight, all the same." Elijah suggests, finally speaking up from his formerly silent corner.

"Absolutely not." Caroline interrupts. "Bonnie is barely able to get herself out of bed these days, killing another witch will only make her worse."

"I apologize for the inconvenience-" Elijah starts.

"Inconvenience!" Caroline shouts, standing up. Her anger gets put down though when Elijah glares back, displeased with her challenge. Apparently not a lot of people have the guts to interrupt him. Especially not on the kind of day he's been having.

"As I was saying, the unpredictable nature of Bonnie's condition is regrettable, but if Genevieve's offer proves to be hoax, then she poses a direct threat to everyone involved. We will have no choice but to put her down."

Caroline looks like she's about to argue, but Bonnie just grabs her arms and drags her back down onto the couch.

"It's fine Care, I'll be fine." She reassures her friend. If Caroline's surly pout is anything to go by, she's not very successful.

Their attention is soon diverted when Davina lets out a sharp gasp, clenching her stomach with both hands.

"What's wrong?" Marcel asks, moving toward his friend eagerly.

"I'm going back." Davina cries, her voice full of terror. She turns to Bonnie, desperation painting her face. "I don't want to go, can't you keep me here?"

Bonnie looks at her helplessly, "I don't know how."

Davina starts shivering violently and grabs on to Bonnie's arms. Bonnie grabs back, but the girl is gone in an flash of light. The space where she had kneeled not two seconds ago left empty.

"No!" Marcel roars. "Bring her back!" He orders Bonnie.

Bonnie closes her eyes, concentrating hard, but nothing happens. They wait what seems like forever, much longer than either time they called Agnes, but Davina does not reappear.

"I-I cant." The Bennett witch finally stutters, trying her best to convey her regret.

Marcel curses, storming out of the room, throwing a punch into the wall for good measure before exiting.

"Well someone must go calm him down," Klaus says, eyeing Rebekah pointedly.

She sighs, ever the actress, before following her former love interest out. She does mumble out a few words about Marcel being Klaus' responsibility before turning the corner.

Their group meeting seems to be breaking up as Caroline starts helping a suddenly very weak Bonnie up from the couch. The girl appears to be clinging to consciousness with everything she's got, but she only makes it a few steps before crumpling into Caroline's arms.

"Well that was predictable." Klaus sighs, but all he gets is a reprimanding glare from Caroline for the quip.

* * *

Hayley roots through the bottom shelves of the kitchen pantry, pulling persistently at a loose brick on the back wall. With a little wiggling, the stone comes free and a precious ziplock full of coffee grounds tumbles out with it.

She smirks, clutching her precious contraband close to her, peeking out into the kitchen to make sure she won't be caught.

When the coast is clear, she sets to work making the fastest cup of coffee known to man. It's been over a week since she last had the privacy to sneak away for this small treat, and she's been dying for a fix. Damn Rebekah and her pregnancy magazines. One cup of coffee wouldn't kill her or her daughter, but the Original sister had been dead set on eliminating every last scrap of caffeine from the house.

At least this visit from the Mystic Falls crowd had one very positive result for her. No one paid attention to the pregnant werewolf girl or her coffee breaks when _Caroline Forbes_ was near.

As if thinking the name has somehow summoned the girl, Caroline bounces into the kitchen, tapping furiously on her phone as she goes.

Hayley looks between her nearly done coffee and the blonde girl who has yet to spot her, facing the biggest choice of her day. Run away like a coward and leave her delicious caffeine, or stay and face the music.

Caroline makes the choice for her when she looks up from her phone to stare directly at Hayley.

"Oh, umm," Caroline looks around, clearly searching for the nearest exit.

"I'm almost done," Hayley offers. "I'll be out of here in just a second."

She takes a minute to be bitter at the fact that she's the one getting chased out of the way in _her house _– kind of – instead of the unwanted guest.

"No, no," Caroline shakes her head, "I'll just- hey is that coffee?"

Busted.

"Uh," Hayley tries to comes up with an excuse, sliding in front of the simmering pot.

Caroline obviously senses her panic and lowers her voice to a whisper. "Your secret is safe with me if I can have a cup?" She offers.

Hayley narrows her eyes at the olive branch, but eventually nods her head. She pours two cups in silence, sliding one over to the blonde.

They both let out embarrassingly satisfied moans at the first sip and sneak tentative smiles at each other. The moment would be almost nice if Caroline's grin didn't vanish instantly as she glances down at Hayley's ever growing belly.

"The coffee won't hurt the baby." Hayley snaps. "It's just one cup every week or so, she'll be fine."

The justification doesn't chase away Caroline's frown like she hopes it will.

"No, I know." Caroline says. "That's not it. Never mind."

"Don't let me hold you back," Hayley takes another sip of coffee, "You're obviously dying to say it, so go ahead."

Caroline considers it for a long moment, but ultimately just shakes her head.

"It's nothing."

They sit at the counter, quietly finishing their mugs, letting the awkwardness fill up the silence. There is so much Hayley wants to rail on this girl for. Stealing the attentions of the entire Original family out from under her. Ranking number one in Tyler's life, in Klaus' life, when she hasn't been doing any of the heavy lifting for either of them. But it feels petty to say any of that out loud, probably because well... it is petty. When the tension gets unbearable, Hayley finally breaks.

"I didn't to steal him or anything, you know. We are _so_ not together if that's what you're worried about." She says, keeping her eyes on the counter.

"What?" Caroline asks, confused. Hayley nearly laughs when the realization that she's talking about Klaus hits the other girl like a freight train. "Oh god, no. He's not- I mean Klaus and I are not together either. At all."

Hayley shoots her a doubtful look, but keeps her mouth shut.

Caroline bites her lip, swirling her mug around a few times before putting it down with a definitive _clomp_. She pivots on her chair to face Hayley full on, and she figures this is when the territorial 'back off' speech comes in. She's been waiting for it since the other girl arrived, honestly.

"If it counts for anything, I think Klaus' really does want to make this whole kid thing work." Caroline smiles sympathetically.

Wait, what? Hayley is thrown for a loop, as that was not what she had been expecting from Caroline at all.

"Excuse me?"

"He's scared out of his mind, I'm sure you are too, but he's trying, you know? Which is saying so much more than you know with Klaus. He doesn't exactly try for just anyone."

Hayley looks back down at her drink, trying to process that. "He talked to you about it?"

"Kind of." Caroline purses her lips, like she's suddenly worried she's given away too much. "All of his crazy daddy issues aside, I just wanted to let you know that he seems sincere. And I don't want you to worry that I'm going to be... a problem. Because I'm not."

"Aren't you?" Hayley asks. At Caroline's questioning glance, she just sighs, "Look, he wasn't the most attentive father-to-be the past few months, but he's gone from reluctant to nonexistent since you got here."

Caroline swallows hard. The sad truth is that Hayley has inconveniently placed herself in the permanent third wheel position in this messed up love triangle. She'll never have a relationship with Klaus - not that she'd ever _ever_ want one - but whatever relationship she does have will be forever overshadowed by his 'almost' with Caroline. What's worse, their child will forever live in the shadow of the free and clear life her father had planned with this baby vampire. Pony rides and kindergarten trips weren't exactly the dream for someone like Klaus when Venice and Budapest were waiting.

It seems Caroline hasn't quite grasped that concept though because she just shakes her head, trying to laugh it off.

"I don't mean to be a distraction, really, and in a few days I'll be out of your hair. I'm sure things will go back to normal after I'm gone."

Hayley rolls her eyes, but doesn't carry the topic further. Caroline will eventually realize just how deep they all are in this sooner or later. The childish side of Hayley hopes for later. Like fifty years from now later.

"I'm happy for you guys, you know." Caroline offers, and Hayley is surprised again. What, was this girl going for the Nobel or something?

"You are?"

"I mean, I'm mostly weirded out beyond belief, but yeah. Miracles don't happen every day, so I'm happy that you guys are getting this one."

Hayley rubs her stomach unconsciously. That's exactly what everyone was always saying about her daughter. The miracle child. That magical loophole. The mysterious hybrid baby. She was sick of it to be honest. Her daughter would just be her daughter, nothing mystical about it.

She takes Caroline's pseudo congratulations with a smile though.

Somehow knowing that she is the topic of conversation, her daughter gives a particularly harsh kick against her left side. Hayley lets out a _oomf_ at the sharp jab to her abdomen, and Caroline suddenly looks panicked.

"Oh my god, are you going into labor _right now_? Because I'm happy to send like a fruit basket or something, but I didn't mean-"

"Shut up." Hayley almost laughs at the girl's frantic rambling. "It was only a kick, don't alert the presses."

Caroline calms down, smiling sheepishly while taking another sip of coffee. When the baby kicks again and Hayley lets out another pained gasp, Caroline takes on a curiously puzzled expression.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, brows knitted together.

"Not always." Hayley answers, rubbing her side softly, trying to get the kid to calm down. "Right now she's playing soccer with one of my kidneys though, so it's not exactly fun."

Caroline nods along and bites her lip like she's keeping something in. "Can I-" She cuts herself off, shaking her head quickly. "Never mind, it's stupid."

Hayley rolls her eyes grabbing Caroline's wrist and pressing her palm right up against the last place she'd felt pressure. "Random strangers on the street somehow think they have the right to grab whatever part of my stomach they can, so I'm used to it. I should probably thank you for even asking permission."

Caroline smiles back at her awkwardly, and they sit like that for a few seconds before a soft _thump_ presses right against the spot they've both got their hands. The blonde's eyes widen comically, even more so when she feels another tiny flutter against her hand.

"That is so bizarre." Caroline whispers.

"Tell me about it."

They both remove their hands from Hayley's stomach, but she can see Caroline sneaking glances back at her and flexing her hand strangely. Normally Hayley would send some stupid remark zinging at the other girl, but something in Caroline's expression stops her. She doesn't look grossed out or judgmental, she looks almost... upset. Hayley recaps the past few minutes for what could have killed the mood so quickly, but comes up empty. Who knew why small town cheerleaders suddenly got the blues? It certainly wasn't her problem.

"I wanted kids you know." Caroline opens up, eyes fixed on her now empty cup. "I had the plan all worked out. Two girls, three years apart." The confession seems to hard for Caroline, but she takes a deep breath, carrying on. "They were going to have ballet on Tuesdays and piano on Wednesdays, and they'd both win Miss Mystic Falls like me."

Hayley listens with rapt attention, finally feeling like she understand a little of the what's going on in this girl's head.

Caroline doesn't think of this pregnancy and bemoan the loss of her whirlwind romance with Klaus. Instead she is mourning the two children that she will never have. The little girls whose hair she will never braid, and whose skinned knees she will never bandage.

The gift of eternity came with a heavy price, and Hayley had never really thought twice about it until this child had started growing inside her. The possibilities for her life with her daughter were endless. And Caroline would never know the joy of carrying a child in her womb. She would never see her own flesh and blood running around on a playground with her own smile and her father's nose.

The bitter part of her wants to just leave Caroline to her misery and be done with it. She doesn't owe _Miss Mystic Falls _a damn thing. Blame the hormones, but Hayley just can't do it.

"What names did you pick?" Caroline looks at her, surprised to be getting any kind of comfort. "Don't pretend you didn't choose already, a girl like you has her baby names picked out by the time she's twelve."

Caroline laughs softly, "Thirteen, thank you very much." She twirls the ring on her finger around a few times before speaking again, "Ella and Christine. Those were always my favorites."

"Pretty." Hayley says, making sure to keep a soft tone of respect in her voice. It's not like the girls are actually dead, but to Caroline they kind of are.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Caroline warns her jokingly. "Back off my baby names."

They both laugh and the somber mood easily ebbs away. Hayley takes a moment to wonder if this girl could have been her friend in another life. If she had been born to a normal family with no werewolf curses and lived in small town USA where her biggest worry was how to make the cheerleading squad.

She shudders at the idea. No way in hell was Hayley ever meant for something so lame.

Caroline grabs both their mugs and washes them out in the sink, erasing all evidence of their illicit coffee drinking.

A loud grumbling sound comes from Hayley's abdomen and she curses her child for always having such a bad reaction to such life-sustaining caffeine. Like clockwork, it's time to eat a hugely carb heavy meal to appease the little monster. She gets up and shuffles through the leftover pasta in the fridge, but tosses is all out when the smells nearly make her vomit.

"Hey, that was some good looking food you just trashed there." Caroline criticizes.

"Eh, the Alfredo sauce was making me gag, I want marina or meat or something." She peeks through all the compartments for her usual pre-cooked meals but comes up empty.

Caroline shifts on her feet a bit, before joining her next to the refrigerator, pulling out raw ingredients as she goes.

"What are you doing?" Haley asks confused.

"Well," Caroline grabs chopping boards and utensils as she goes, "My grandma had one hell of a lasagna recipe, and it's the one thing I'm actually able to cook so..."

She doesn't even ask as she sets to work, slicing vegetables and searing meat. She's like a freaking Martha Stuart robot. It's a kind gesture, but one that puts Hayley back on edge. In her experience, acts of kindness were typically followed by some kind of trickery.

"We're not friends now or anything, you know." Hayley puts a bit more bite in her voice than is strictly necessary.

All she gets in response is an eye roll as Caroline focuses on her pots and pans.

"Heaven forbid."

* * *

**Shock! Horror! I gave Hayley an actual personality an****d didn't have her and Caroline scratch each others' eyes out. **

**I did this for one VERY important reason. I absolutely hate that every major media franchise feels the need to pit women against each other to cater to a man's need to feel superior. As if we are incapable of rational thought and so easily consumed by petty jealousy. The idea that we need to view other women as a direct threat to our own happiness is ridiculous. Caroline and Hayley's situation is a complicated one, but they are both mature, confident women who are capable of seeing past their insecurities and behaving like adults. I'm sure half of you will stop reading now because you hate Hayley with a passion, but I could not in good conscience write them as catty, self-centered idiots. It's out of character and it's insulting to my gender.  
**

**Leave a review if you feel so inclined, and let me know your opinions on the matter! Or message me at ravenclawslibrary on tumblr.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Everything TVD and TO related belongs to the CW

_**A/N: This chapter is kind of an "around the table" thing, touching base with where everyone stands in short snippets. We've got a lot of characters dealing with a lot of different things, and since we're about to hit the next big arc in this story we needed a bit of a foundation for that. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The silence is killing Bonnie. There's not even a ticking clock in the room to make the moment more poignant.

"Say something, Care." She begs her friend of seventeen years, desperate for her opinion, whether it be condemnation or support.

The decision to fill Caroline in on her little field trip to the church had been a difficult one. On one hand, keeping her blonde friend out of this mess was more appealing than Bonnie could explain. The dangers here were real and if keeping secrets meant ensuring Caroline's safety, then it was a no-brainer. But experience had also taught her that secrets often led to accidents that were almost always avoidable. The more you tried to keep someone out of the crossfire, the more likely they were to walk blindly into it. So here they sat, only a few hours from Genevieve's deadline, mulling over the choice they had to make.

"I'm processing," Caroline rubs her temples hard. "Do you really think she'd do it? Unlink us all from Klaus? Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler, your mom? That's a lot of spared vampires for a witch who wants the entire race dead."

"I'd make her unlink you before I gave her any access to the Other Side. That's the only way to make sure she'd cooperate."

She can see Caroline considering the deal, weighing the pros and cons of each side. If they had more time, she's sure there would be a perfect flow chart and graphed out list by the end of the day to help them decide which option was the better choice. Unfortunately this whole battle had been a race against the clock since the moment they stepped off the plane.

"What do you want to do?" Caroline asks, twisting her hands back and forth nervously.

"Me?" Bonnie flounders, "I told you about all of this because I needed to know what _you_ wanted. This isn't up to me, I'm playing with all of your lives right now, so you tell me what to do!"

Caroline grabs her hands, trying to calm them both down, but Bonnie is officially freaking out.

"Bon, breathe." Caroline takes in a few deep breaths with her and after a minute or two, they're both at least not panicking anymore. "As much as I want to beg you to make this deal and save all our friends, this is as much about your life as it is about ours. You're getting worse, Bonnie, I can see it." She tries to interrupt, but Caroline isn't having any of her excuses. "I know you've been trying to hide it, but you're unconscious more often than not, you can barely walk around with passing out, and you know I love you, but you look like death, sweetie."'

Bonnie sniffs at the judgment but has to agree. A quick look in the mirror would tell her that she resembled a walking corpse, which was kind of ironic since she was after all a ghost.

"Whatever decision I make, it's dangerous for everyone involved." Bonnie moans. "Siding with Celeste seems like the safest option, but that's only if she's not half as nuts as she seems. I wouldn't be surprised if we turned around and she stabbed us right in the back after all of this was done. But working with Klaus is just as bad. He might not be intentionally deceiving us, but he certainly has no allegiance to anyone in Mystic Falls. He's covering his own ass and we're expendable."

Caroline looks ashamed at Bonnie's less than optimistic outlook on Klaus, but she doesn't argue. They both know Klaus is slippery at best. Bonnie has to wonder though if Caroline's… feelings when it comes to Klaus are clouding her judgment a bit. Just because she knows who Klaus is and what he's capable of doesn't mean her friend isn't susceptible to the man's charms. Bonnie has to admit, she didn't think Klaus would send Caroline down the river without a paddle, but she's not sure he wouldn't screw everyone else over if it was in his family's best interest.

"Would you side with me against Klaus? If that was my choice?" Bonnie asks.

"Of course!" Caroline assures her, squeezing her hands tighter to make up for the doubt that still rests in her eyes. "I'm on your side Bonnie, no matter what. The option that will keep you alive is the option we need to take."

Bonnie smiles at the support. For all of Caroline's faults, she was a fiercely loyal friend. The chances of finding another like her, even in a thousand years, was slim to none.

Now for the harder question.

"And if I choose not to? If we go forward with this plan to kill Genevieve and Celeste, even if it means I get worse. Would you support that?"

Caroline bites her lip, clearly fighting the urge to argue against what is most likely a death sentence for her closest friend.

"Caroline?"

The blonde tears up, shaking her head. "I don't want to lose you again."

Bonnie wraps her up in a hug, holding her tight as a few tears escape down Caroline's cheeks. Sometimes it was easy to forget how fragile Caroline really was. Turning into a vampire had made Caroline ten times more resilient, physically and emotionally, but somewhere deep down she was still that insecure little girl who feared getting left behind.

Pulling back, she helps her friend wipe the tears away, "We don't have to decide yet," Bonnie comforts her, "We can see if Sophie finds a loophole for Genevieve. Maybe this can work."

Caroline nods, sniffling a bit but shaking off the sadness for now. After a few seconds the typical Forbes thousand-watt smile is back on her face.

"Let's get you something to eat, then. If you get any more sickly looking, someone might think this town is full of zombies instead of vampires."

"Ha ha," Bonnie mocks, following her friend down to the kitchen.

* * *

The sun burned hot on the streets French Quarter, but Rebekah trekked on. She'd been to more than a dozen local shops in the past few days, but every last witch had told her the same thing. No one knew where Genevieve Levesque was hiding.

She'd even offered a few of them the most lucrative deal she could think of: Free access to her life-saving blood whenever they needed it.

You'd be surprised how many witches were desperate to get their hands on vampire blood, whether it be for ritualistic purposes, or simply to have some on hand for emergencies. It was a dangerous world for magic users, and the risk of turning into one of the undead was often worth it, if it meant being able to heal a fatal wound with a quick sip of blood.

Despite the tempting offer, none of the witches in New Orleans were able to point her in a helpful direction. They were either clueless, or loyal to a fault.

The buzzing in her pocket alerts her to Marcel's call and she picks up immediately.

"Any luck?" She can hear her own desperation.

"None." Marcel's disappointed voice comes over the line. "Either these witches are keeping mum, or Gen really knows how to hide."

Rebekah lets out a frustrated growl, kicking over a trashcan on the sidewalk. They were getting nowhere fast, and if Klaus decided to take this deal tonight, she and Marcel might as well start taking tips from Katerina Petrova on how best to run from a vengeful hybrid. The thought of avoiding her brother for the rest of eternity the same way they'd avoided their father makes Rebekah's heart freeze over. Nik had always been there for her, but this was a betrayal that he would never overlook.

"Keep looking, she can't have holed up anywhere too far. I doubt that floozy could manage to operate a modern day vehicle after 90 years in the grave."

Marcel laughs deeply at her insult, "How long did it take you after you woke up?" He asks.

"Longer than she's had." Rebekah answers, not willing to reveal that she still hadn't exactly mastered it. She could manage a car without killing anyone, but why on earth did those accelerators have to be so goddamn jumpy?

"We need to start thinking about our backup plan here Bex." Marcel returns to the more serious matter at hand.

"Like what? Killing her outright once Nik has decided to ally with her? That won't seem suspicious at all." The sarcasm practically drips from her lips.

It apparently doesn't amuse Marcel as she can hear his annoyed sigh over the phone. "I don't mean killing Genevieve. I mean getting out of town."

"You want to run?"

"I want to live."

Rebekah has to agree, the prospect of facing Klaus when he finds out what they did is less appealing than fleeing the city forever. With everything going on here, he would never leave to follow them. Not right away at least. They'd have at the very least a few days head start, and that could put them anywhere in the world. They'd always wanted to live out the rest of their immortal days together. Who's to say it can't be in Spain or Portugal instead of Louisiana?

But Rebekah isn't willing to give up so easily. Marcel had worked too hard to build his community here, and she had a niece that she would not abandon.

There was still time to fix this.

"Meet me back at the compound in an hour." She orders. "If we can't find a solution by the end of the day, then I'll kill the bitch myself and face Nik's wrath alone."

"Rebekah-"

She hangs up before she can hear any more. Her brother would be furious with her for killing Genevieve with no explanation. So she has exactly six hours to come up with a solid reason for Genevieve to die.

Giving up on her search party of one, she heads towards the witches' cemetery. It's time to have a chat with Sophie.

* * *

Klaus hangs up the phone, a victorious smirk on his lips.

It seems the Deveraux witch was finally capable of following through on a promise. After hours pouring through her ancestors diaries and grimoires, the books had finally told her what they needed to know. About time too, since Klaus is sure he would go mad if he had to spend one more minute catering to the ridiculously complicated ins and outs of witchcraft.

He gives his news to Elijah first, and then goes to find Rebekah. His sister has been more and more elusive these days. Perhaps he'll have to split her up from Marcel soon. Those two only ever brought him trouble.

Instead, he finds Caroline and Bonnie in a heated game of cards with Josh around one of the long tables in the kitchen, plates of half-eaten food ignored beside them. They're all taking turn slapping cards down on the table, sometimes shouting words of victory when one of them wins or loses. There is a part of him that wants to be angry, knowing Caroline has found someone else to spend her time here. But that part is overshadowed by the growing feeling of hope that spreads through him.

Caroline establishing friendships here is a good thing. It means she's comfortable in his home and capable of bonding with the vampires under his control. The more ties she has to New Orleans, the more likely she is to accept his proposal to stay one of these days.

He considers leaving them be, but his news needs to be shared with them eventually so he makes his presence known.

"Well the verdict is in." He says, leaning against the door frame. They pause their game to focus on him and his news. "Sophie assures me that there is no way to complete the Harvest without killing our dear friend Genevieve. Shame too, she could have been a wonderful little ally with the right leash."

Bonnie glares at him like he is the most despicable thing she's ever seen. Caroline however, stands up with fire in her eyes. Oh goodie.

"And what happens to Bonnie when you kill Genevieve? Did Sophie look into that too, or did you even bother to check?"

"Of course I had her check, but the source material on supernatural Anchors for mystical afterlife dimensions is surprisingly thin on the ground." Klaus jokes. The mood is not lightened in the slightest.

"Caroline," Bonnie stand up grabbing her friend by the arm. The witch takes a deep breath, strengthening her resolve no doubt, and then speaks firmly, "If Genevieve has to die, then your meeting with her tonight is our best shot. I say we go for it."

"Bonnie no, we need more time to-"

"Yes, Caroline." Bonnie silences her. "I'm going to make it through this, but only if we pick a team and go full steam ahead. No more keeping secrets, no more playing both sides."

Caroline looks guilty for a moment and Klaus' interest is peaked. He doesn't like the sound of _that_.

Bonnie turns to him, eager to explain. "Celeste offered me a deal. She would unlink everyone in Mystic Falls from your bloodline, if I allowed her to channel the energy of every dead witch on the Other Side. Who knows what she was planning to do with it all, but it was a good offer." She hesitates for just a moment, "I'm not taking it. Heaven help me, but I think you and your siblings are actually on the right side of this one."

The realization that he was almost double-crossed inflames a rage in Klaus, and he lets it simmer inside him for a moment.

"You knew this?" Klaus turns his accusatory glare on Caroline. She won't meet his eye though, and that's all the answer he needs. It takes him a full minute to realize that the sinking feeling in his chest is not rage, it's hurt. He's hurt that Caroline considered betraying him. Again.

"Well," His voice is grating even to his own ears, "You always did excel in duplicity, so I shouldn't be too surprised."

Caroline's head snaps up at that, "Hey! I only found out today and just because I-"

He holds his hand up cutting her off. Punishing either of them for considering their options will get him nowhere, especially now that Bonnie has firmly placed herself on Team Original.

More flies with honey than vinegar or some such nonsense.

"Good to know I have your support now, however skittish." He can't resist one last jab. Caroline wrinkles her nose, not bothering to hide her anger. Whether it's at the situation in general, or his insults, Klaus can't be sure.

"Go get her." Bonnie tells him. At least someone is happy about this decision.

Klaus nods, turning the corner and leaving them alone again, but the angry click of shoes against stone tells him that Caroline has not had her final word. At first he thinks she is coming after him, no doubt to rage and riot about risk and prejudice, etcetera and so on. But as her stomping grows fainter and fainter, he realizes that she has gone to pick a fight with someone else instead. He hears her firmly demand directions to Elijah and sighs loudly.

Rather than arguing with him outright, she's decided to go over his head to his big brother.

_Damn._

* * *

Caroline quickly manages to overcome her shyness around these so called nightwalkers once she's on a mission. Give her a goal and a finish line, and there's not much that can stand in Caroline Forbes' way. So she barks at the nearest one to point her in the direction of Elijah's rooms. They've either figured out exactly who she is to Klaus, or her bitch-face is just that terrifying because all three of the vampires nearby point down the east hallway. She ignores their wide eyes and gaping mouths, storming off in the direction they've given her.

It doesn't take long to catch a whiff of Elijah's very particular scent – she'd swear there was Armani cologne somewhere in there if a cologne-wearing Original didn't sound so preposterous – and takes off after it.

Not even bothering to knock, she throws open the double doors, ready for battle.

What she's not ready for is the small bonfire that seems to be consuming Elijah's trashcan.

He stands over it, arms folded and face taciturn, and Caroline could swear he has a bit of mist in his eyes before he turns them on her.

"Can I help you, Miss Forbes?"

She takes another look at the inferno that is nearly toppling out on the floor but decides that if Elijah can't be bothered to worry about setting the house on fire, she can't be either.

"You've got to reign in your brother." She commands, putting on her best take-charge attitude face.

"Ah, this has to do with Niklaus' plan for Genevieve. I remember you were rather opposed to the idea of her death."

"I'm opposed to her death killing Bonnie." Caroline corrects him. "We don't know how much she can take, and after we came all the way down here to help you out of this mess, I don't think a little consideration is asking too much."

"No it is not," Eljiah agrees, "But don't you think we've taken every possible alternative into account?"

Caroline huffs, "No, otherwise you would have found something. The solution can't just be _kill them all_."

Elijah shifts his gaze back down to whatever is burning in that trashcan. He picks up an ancient looking book, flipping through it a few times before tossing it into the blaze too.

"There was a time, very long ago, when I would have done nearly anything to keep Celeste alive." He tells her. "Moving heaven and earth is an insufficient way to describe the lengths I would have gone to just to keep her safe."

Caroline takes a step closer and sees that the papers burning below him appear to be letters and drawings. She catches sight of a beautiful sketch of a woman with dark eyes and darker hair before it is consumed in the flames.

In all her worrying over Bonnie, she'd forgotten that sentencing the resurrected witches to death also meant killing this woman he cared so deeply for.

"Now I find myself pitted against her in a battle for not only my family's lives, but the lives of every vampire we've ever created. And the ones they've created, and theirs, and so on. All the way down to you, Caroline Forbes. Each one of them innocent of the crime they will pay for with their lives."

She bites her lip, taking in the magnitude of that number for the first time. There was no telling how many vampires were running around the world these days, but each and every one of them had a story. Possibly just like hers. Turned against their will and shuffling through the madness Or more like Katherine's. Desperate for a way out of a hopeless situation. Either way, they were people. And Elijah is the first one to make her truly realize that.

Noble indeed.

"I understand who and what we're fighting for, Elijah. I just don't see why it has to come at the cost of the person I care about most."

"Neither do I," he answers.

Caroline swallows her sympathy. Bonnie is an innocent victim. Celeste is the villain here. It's not the same. She desperately repeats that mantra in her head, but Elijah's crestfallen face as he adds more letters to the fire forces her empathy.

"I can't lose Bonnie again. I just can't," she admits, sincere for the first time. "Please, help me."

The weight of her plea hangs heavy in the air and for a moment, she honestly believes that Elijah is going to give in. That he will take her side and delay Genevieve's death until they find a way to ensure Bonnie's safety.

"I believe you've come to care for my brother, Caroline. Am I wrong?"

The question knocks her back for a moment. Talk about a change of topic.

"That's- that's really not any of your business," she stutters out.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to pry. I only hope to show you that it's not just your friend's life that hangs in the balance here. Any move you take to protect her, you must also realize is a move that puts him in danger."

Caroline is well aware that keeping Genevieve and Celeste alive is dangerous for Klaus. But he's a thousand year old vampire, where Bonnie is a steadily weakening witch with no powers. There's a difference.

She ignores the small voice that tells her that Klaus is also the main target, while Bonnie is only collateral damage.

"You're not actually asking me to choose between the life of my best friend and my… Klaus. Are you?"

"Of course not, there is no choice to be made. That's what I'm trying to show you." Elijah picks up a vase of flowers, turning it over into the trashcan and letting the water douse most of the fire. "If you do nothing, you stand to lose them both. Bonnie will continue to decline and Klaus will eventually fall to Celeste. Even if she manages to free you and your friends from his bloodline, you will have lost the two people who love you most."

"You know about Bonnie's deal?" Caroline asks, too shocked to respond to the 'L' bomb Elijah just dropped on her. Who knew he was so well informed on his brother's love life?

"I know more than you give me credit for." Elijah walks towards her and she fights the urge to retreat a few steps. "You should know that if you remain obstinate in this, Niklaus _will_ give in to you. I've seen him in love but once before, and it turned him into a fool. He will be a fool for you."

Caroline sucks in a breath, shifting away from Elijah's intense gaze. This is not what she wants to hear. She was supposed to be convincing Elijah to take her side, not allowing him to sway her to his. He grabs her shoulder, turning her back towards him.

"Bonnie Bennett is willing to risk her life for you, which is exactly what this is. A risk. Don't doom them both because you're too afraid to let her."

After a long pause, Elijah brushes past her, leaving her to stare at the dying embers of his destroyed relics from a simpler time.

* * *

Many debates with Elijah about how best to handle Genevieve fill the afternoon. Some are manipulative, some are aggressive, and some are downright stupid.

The obvious solution would be to flood the square with nightwalkers and have them swarm the witch on sight. She might be powerful, but three or four dozen vampires is nothing to turn your nose up at, super-witch or not. Unfortunately, Marcel is still determined to keep his cronies out of the mix, so as not to tip them off to the witches' true goals. Klaus reluctantly admits that keeping their little army out of the loop is the best option for now.

But that left a sum total of six vampires at their disposal to trap and kill a woman whose powers were as of yet untested. And two of those vampires were practically infants.

On top of all of that, even if their limited forces were enough to tame Genevieve, the fact that the Originals were taking so many secret field trips out of the compound was not escaping the nightwalkers' notice.

Their suspicions would prove inconvenient eventually.

After taking all of this into consideration, Klaus and Elijah had settled on a very risky plan that managed to serve all of their purposes.

The three Originals would make up the hit team going to Jackson Square that night. They would go alone, and hope like hell that their combined force would be enough to subdue Genevieve. Marcel would stay behind with his nightwalkers, throwing their typical Saturday night bash to keep the underlings distracted and happy. The usual rave atmosphere would keep them content so long as the blood kept flowing and no one realized that their three scariest party-goers were not, in fact, present. It also however, left the majority of Klaus' army boozed up and unable to help if something were to go terribly wrong.

That left Klaus with one very regrettable conversation ahead.

How to tell Caroline that she would be staying behind like a good little girl, while he and his siblings went out to the slaughter on their own.

If he could fabricate some excuse for her to stay – other than the obvious one that the safest place for her to be was out of the fray – then it would all be so much easier. Unfortunately, Klaus finds himself reluctant to break this little honesty streak they have going. He would be well within his rights, he thinks spitefully, seeing as she was technically playing both sides with her little witch friend. But there is a part of him that is reveling in finally holding the moral high ground in their relationship - sort of. The responsibility to apologize is on her for once, not the other way around. He thinks it will be rather nice to be wooed by Caroline Forbes if and when that day does come around.

So with a heavy heart, he sets out to find the object of his affection. When he spots her in the courtyard - predictably helping set up for the event tonight - he catches her eye and gives her a subtle nod of his head. She gets the message and sets her clipboard down, following him into the privacy of the closed off wine cellar.

Once the door closes, they say nothing, choosing to stare at each other for a long moment instead.

Caroline seems determined to stay silent, so Klaus speaks first. "I hear your conversation with Elijah didn't go as planned?"

"Well he's annoyingly reasonable when he wants to be." She answers, leaning against the nearest wine rack.

Klaus nods and takes his time walking around the perimeter of the small room. Some would say he was stalling, and some would be right. He'd been hoping to spark some of that fight in Caroline by accusing her of conspiring with Elijah. Somehow it was always easier to deal with this infuriating woman when she was just as on edge as he was, but she won't take the bait.

"No matter how much I want to protect Bonnie from all of this, it's ultimately her decision." Caroline has never sounded so defeated. "If this is a risk she's willing to take, then I can't stop her.

He notices the way she twists her daylight ring around and around on her index finger and wonders if that small piece of jewelry will always link her to the Bennett witch. If some subconscious part of the Caroline will always remember the seventeen-year-old girl turned vampire and the best friend who had given her the sun back.

"I'll do everything I possibly can to resolve this in your favor, Caroline." He's not sure anything he says will make her feel better, but he tries. "In her favor."

A small smile is the only reward for his effort, but knowing he put it there causes his heart to swell.

"When are we leaving?" She asks.

Well, her good nature was nice while it lasted.

"_We_ are not going anywhere." He tells her firmly. "You're staying here tonight."

He sees her hackles raise like she is desperate to argue, but he shakes his head before she can get a word out. Something in his expression must sway her because she bites back whatever words she was planning to throw at him.

"Were this any other enemy, I would happily have you along. I know you can take care of yourself." He is pleased to note that she looks slightly mollified after the compliment. "But this is not just anyone, Caroline. We have no idea how what Genevieve is capable of. I need to focus on finding her weakness, not worrying that she might find yours. Can you understand that?"

He pauses, giving her the opening she needs to rage at him about misogyny or hypocrisy or whatever else she can come up with.

But he's surprised to see her hang her head in contrition. With a frown on her face, she gives in. He appreciates it more than she knows. The two of them are capable of compromise; she's just proved it.

"What time are _you_ leaving, then?"

"Once the party has caused enough of a ruckus to allow us to slip out unnoticed."

Caroline nods, eyes shifting to the floor as she shoves her hands in her pockets. She turns around to inspect the bottles of wine, fingering one or two before whispering out her next words. "Be careful."

He cocks his head, intrigued by her request. As an un-killable immortal, not many people have urged him to be cautious with his safety before.

She takes his silence as an invitation to unload her doubts. "I know you think whatever plan you have for Genevieve will work, but she gives me the creeps. You don't know what she's up to, and… it would really suck if something happened to you ok?"

"Because you and your friends would die shortly thereafter?"

"That's not why, and you know it." She scoffs.

"Why then?" He asks, taking a few steps forward and coming up close behind her. The small space of air seems momentarily electrified. He inhales softly, desperate for a small wisp of her scent; that perfect aroma that she wears on her hair and in her skin, which is so completely Caroline. It's intoxicating and he can't help but move closer still at the first trace of it.

"You're going to make me say it?" Her voice is still a faint whisper, barely loud enough for even him to hear.

Klaus presses his nose softly against her curls, and she tenses up at the contact. The shiver that runs down her back tells him that it's not an entirely unpleasant sensation though.

"Caroline." He breathes her name into her hair.

"Fine." Her tone has shifted from nervous to irritated in a second. He chuckles at the mood swing. "I don't want to see you hurt, ok? I don't like it when my friends get hurt."

Klaus ignores the _friends _bit. If she wants to qualify their relationship that way, she's welcome to stay in denial.

"I'll admit, it's been a very long time since I had anyone worry over me." He says, taking the opportunity to skim his hands down her arms, eliciting another shiver. "Your concern is quite flattering, love."

He threads his fingers through hers with one hand while the other travels back up her arm to caress her shoulder. She swallows hard, but doesn't say anything, so he continues his exploration, curious to see just how far she'll let him take this.

She releases a shuddering breath, "You know this is kind of the textbook definition of _not _giving me my space. What happened to letting me sort myself out?"

"I don't see you pushing me away…" He takes a gamble and slips his fingers under the small piece of fabric on shoulder, causing the strap to slowly slide down the side of her arm.

Her eyes had fallen shut at the first hint of skin on skin, but they snap open now as she moves away from him. It seems he's found the line after all.

"Just make it through this in one piece, Klaus. You won't be any use to us if you're hexed to hell and back, or whatever the witches down here do." She says, sliding her shirt back into place.

"I doubt I'd get off that easy if Genevieve truly intended to take her revenge," he guesses but sees that the words do not reassure Caroline at all. "I'll do my best. Is that better?"

A tentative smile accompanies her whispered "Yes." And then she is slipping out the door.

Klaus heaves a sigh as she goes, fisting his hands tightly to try to get rid of the tingles that still run through them.

* * *

When their final hours are up, Marcel's typical rave party is already in full swing in the compound's courtyard. The festivities had started early tonight, so the vampires are already drunk on blood and alcohol. Marcel has made sure no tourists would be ending up in the Mississippi tomorrow morning, but the nightwalkers viciousness is still especially apparent tonight.

Klaus keeps out of sight, only making his presence known occasionally so that he won't be too missed when he does in fact disappear. Elijah and Rebekah do the same, and he lets himself enjoy the feeling of his siblings working with him as a team again. It's been too long.

He catches sight of Caroline as he weaves through the crowd, careful not to approach her lest she change her mind about staying in tonight. The last thing they need is to cause a scene with a screaming match.

He has to admit though, she looks downright delectable tonight.

Only Caroline could manage to wear a white sundress in this dark and brutal atmosphere and still look radiant. Vampires are opening veins left and right, and yet there she sits at the bar with Bonnie, sipping a cocktail like it's just another Saturday night. Amazing.

She throws her head back, laughing at a joke that her friend has just made, and he can't help but notice that this is as carefree as he's seen her in ages.

With life or death circumstances knocking on her door nearly every day, Caroline has mastered the art of the mature, headstrong attitude. It's easy to forget that she is still just a teenager. She may be wise far beyond her years, but for the most part she is still just a girl with her whole life ahead of her. Seeing her now, enjoying the party, he can almost pretend that their lives would always be this way if she stayed. She would come to love him eventually, and he would help her experience all the art and culture the world had to offer. She could live in one of the most lively cities on earth, experiencing her youth to the fullest.

But he knows that after 1000 years, nothing stays peaceful for long. Especially not around him.

Keeping her here would mean keeping her in constant danger. Whether it was wolves or witches or even hunters, there would always be someone next in line to take him out. He would not surrender his city but it would be a long fight for stability, and that would mean tying Caroline here for at least the next century. Could he stifle her that way? Keep her under lock and key for fear of losing her, instead of letting her run wild like she so desperately needed to? He was the one who told her to go out and see the world after all.

He breaks out of his reverie when Elijah signals to him that it is time to leave.

The three Original siblings make their way through the shadows and out the nearest exits, meeting up on the streets outside. They make their ways silently to Jackson Square, each one of them on constant alert for any sign of danger.

When they arrive, the crowd is smaller than last night, which can only work in their favor as Genevieve will have less cover to hide in.

"So now we just wait out in the open?" Rebekah asks, her disdain for their plan obvious. "Why not paint a sign over the steeple saying 'trap' while we're at it?"

Elijah shakes his head but does not indulge their sister in an argument.

"Do shut up, Rebekah," Klaus snaps. "We're trying to at least present the appearance of sincerity, so let's not keep rambling on about traps and such."

She huffs angrily, choosing instead to pace back and forth slowly while her brothers recline on separate benches. They look for all the world like a calm and collected family - for the most part - but still Genevieve does not make an appearance.

After nearly half an hour with no sign of her, Klaus begins to get worried.

Likewise, Elijah looks tensely around at the crowd that has thinned out considerably since they've been there. "The square certainly seems less lively than I expected," he comments.

Klaus nods, agreeing. Something is wrong.

"If I were headed to a meeting where my life was most certainly at stake, I would want more than twelve witnesses." Elijah continues, counting off the small group of tourists milling around.

For the first time, Klaus notices that the air of danger that almost always accompanies him when he is about to walk into battle has not been present since they arrived. He feels entirely too at ease.

"Unless you never planned to arrive in the first place." Klaus theorizes, a sinking suspicious forming in the back of his mind.

"Well if she's not coming at all, then why make the offer in the first place?" Rebekah argues.

Klaus lets a paralyzing dose of horror soak through him as the trap that Genevieve so artfully set finally springs on them all. There was never any deal. She'd created a lovely distraction to get them away from whatever she really wanted.

Elijah realizes it at the same moment he does, his gaze snapping to Klaus'. "To draw us out," He grimaces angrily, "Leaving our home unprotected."

Whatever dangers wait for them at compound right now, Klaus cannot focus on a single one as one horrified words leaves his lips. "Caroline."

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be a bloody mess. And I don't just mean writing wise :)**

**I'm so glad that a lot of you seemed to really enjoy the Hayley/Caroline interaction last chapter. I understand that the were-princess isn't anyone's favorite character (at least no one reading this fic) but the fact that almost all of you could look past her terrible characterization on TO to see that scene for what it really was is just so great. Thank you if you took the time to review and tell me so, a few of you were just sweet beyond words.**

**Come talk to me at _ravenclawslibrary_ on tumblr, I do enjoy chatting with you all! **

**I'd also like to give a BIG thank you to angelt626, who was my beta for this chapter! You're the best! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Everything TVD and TO related belong to the CW

_**A/N: I should tell you I HATE writing fight scenes. Sorry about that. I decided to focus more on the battle of wills going on instead because as great as blood and gore is, you know what they say about sticks and stones. It's the words that hurt the most! I'm really glad that TO is on hiatus right now because that gives me a few weeks to let this story flow how it should without canon angering me into killing someone. With that said, I hope none of you are too attached to Genevieve...**_

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

_1919_

_The sun peeked through heavy curtains, and Genevieve stretched to pull the plush duvet over her eyes. The day really should never start so early._

_She woke up alone, as always._

_A quick scan of the room proved that Klaus had been gone for hours. Most likely had left right after she'd drifted off to sleep, if the lack of his previously discarded suit was anything to go by. She supposed she'd never know what he got up to when he left her in bed, but she could only assume it had to do with either blood or family. Often times both._

_Speaking of which, she'd barely managed to find her under things floating around in the sheets when Rebekah barged right through the double doors to Klaus' en suite._

_"No need to get dressed, dear. Just us girls here." Rebekah purred as she sat down on Klaus' side of the bed._

_Had this been six months ago, Genevieve would have recoiled from the girl, pulling the sheet more self-consciously over her naked body. But you'd be surprised what a short amount of time with the Original family would do for a girl's propriety._

_Instead she let the sheet fall and climbed out of the four-poster, moving around the room to collect her other clothes._

_Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the blatant show of nudity but carried on. "Leaving so soon? I would have thought you'd want to stick around and have a family breakfast?"_

_Genevieve could practically hear the mockery in the other girl's tone, but she did her best to ignore it, as always. Rebekah had been trying her damnedest to get rid of Genevieve from the moment Niklaus had expressed his interest. She assumed it to be a common occurrence with all the girls her brother bedded, seeing as that werewolf last year had suffered a strange decapitation accident. There was something borderline incestuous about Klaus and Rebekah's relationship if you asked Genevieve, but no one ever did._

_"Not to worry, Bekah," Genevieve threw the nickname around simply to irritate the girl, "I'll be out of your hair soon enough."_

_Once she'd pulled her sequined dress back in place, she sidled up to the mirror to fix her hair. After a spared a glance at the blonde Original, Genevieve noticed for the first time that Rebekah didn't seem to hold the typical air of hostility about her. She seemed downright chipper actually._

_"Something wrong, darling?" Rebekah smiled. "I hope you're not catching anything, it's a beautiful day and I'd hate to see you stuck indoors with some awful bug."_

_Rebekah's joyful attitude set her on edge. There were very few things that put an Original in a good mood, and seeing as Klaus was the one who'd gotten all the sexual favors last night, she couldn't imagine why his sister was in such good spirits._

_Genevieve tried to let it go, but as always her curiosity got the best of her. "I hate to even ask, but is there any reason in particular your mood is so lovely this morning?" She questioned._

_"If you must know," Rebekah answered, a devious smile on her face, "I'm rather looking forward to the little soiree my brother is hosting at the end of the month. It's shaping up to be the best party we've had all year."_

_Genevieve knew the party Rebekah spoke of. It was a masquerade, a nod to older times and fonder memories for the Original family._

_"I'm glad," Genevieve replied. "I actually planned to go get my mask this afternoon, if you'd like to come with me."_

_It was an empty offer, but an amusing possibility nonetheless. They'd scratch each others' eyes out before they hit the first shop, and they both knew it._

_"Oh, that won't be necessary darling," Rebekah laughed, "You won't be attending."_

_That made Genevieve stop short. She hadn't received an express invitation, but Klaus always assumed that she would show up to these things one way or another. Was Rebekah trying to tell her that she wouldn't be welcome?_

_Her puzzlement must have been obvious, because the other girl giggled evilly, sliding off the bed._

_"I promised myself I'd let you figure it out on your own, but my goodness that perplexed look on your face is just to die for." Rebekah was practically gloating now. "Go on then, put the pieces together darling, I'll wait."_

_Genevieve tried to ignore her, pinning her hair in place and all the while wondering what on earth Rebekah knew about this party that was so amusing. Klaus didn't seem the type to send his sister to break up with his liaisons for him. If he were ending things, she would either get a snapped neck or a boot out the door. Klaus did not do subtle. Perhaps she was insinuating Klaus had other plans for her that night? It wasn't the first time he'd sent her off on witchly duties for him. After a full minute of having to deal with Rebekah's smirking face, she gave in to the taunting expression._

_"Out with it, Bekah. You're clearly dying to tell me whatever it is you know."_

_Rebekah smiles, grabbing the last few pins from her and fixing the stray curls in place herself. This behavior was beyond strange._

_"I wonder why Nik's not here to see you off." Rebekah mused. "Hasn't been here with you in quite a while has he? It's almost as if he's tiring of you, isn't it?"_

_She could practically taste the vitriol in Rebekah's tone._

_"He's never been much of a cuddler, your brother." Genevieve informed her confidently._

_Rebekah shrugs and continues on, "I do hope you two aren't still bickering over that tendency of yours to ritually sacrifice vampires. That was a messy spat if I'd ever seen one. Not the kind Nik likes to tolerate."_

_Genevieve froze where she stood. She thought they'd resolved that issue weeks ago, but if Rebekah was bringing it up now, that must have meant that Klaus was not as forgiving as he'd seemed. Why else would he still be complaining to his sister about it._

_"He hasn't brought it up with me," Genevieve reasoned._

_"Oh dear," Rebekah sighed, "That can't be good for him, bottling up that kind of rage. You know what tends to happen when he keeps his anger in like that."_

_She couldn't help but bite her lip at Rebekah's sinfully eager expression. They both knew that Klaus could only keep his anger in check so long before he blew up and painted the town red. Literally. As Rebekah tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, the reality of her situation came crashing down on Genevieve._

_"He hasn't forgiven me for killing those vampires. Has he?"_

_"Of course he hasn't." Rebekah smiled. "Best not waste too much money on an outfit for that party, sweetling. You'll be dead by the weekend after all."_

_Genevieve took a shuddering breath; finally realizing what has put Rebekah in such a chipper mood. Her death._

_"This party really will be one of my favorites, I think," Rebekah goes on, gleefully handing her the last bit of jewelry lying on the side table. "The first time I'll have my brothers truly to myself in quite some time."_

_Her hands shook as she clasped her necklace in place, mind racing at how best to make it out of this house alive. Rebekah must have sensed her nerves because she attempted to put her mind at ease._

_"Oh don't be so worried, I'm not going to hurt you. Nik wants to save that for himself. But I couldn't resist giving you a bit of time to look forward to it all. Anticipation really is more brutal than anything isn't it?" She goaded._

_"You're wrong," Genevieve repeated angrily, "Klaus forgave me. I haven't sacrificed anything in weeks. He wouldn't kill me! He wouldn't."_

_"You really do imagine yourself to be more important than you are, don't you?" The Original had lost any pretense of amusement, all spite and anger in a flash. "Nik daggered his own brothers to keep them in line, and you think you can get away with that kind of disobedience after a few months in his bed? Please."_

_Her news delivered, Rebekah tried to make her way out of the room. Genevieve grabbed her arm though, suddenly desperate._

_"Help me!" She begged, even though she knew there was nothing in the world Rebekah would like more than to watch her burn._

_"No one can help you." Rebekah scorned her attempt at mercy. "Well, no one in New Orleans that is."_

_Genevieve grabbed onto the possibility for hope like a life raft, "Who then? Who can I get to stop Klaus? To reason with him?"_

_"There is no reasoning with my brother. Not when he's made up his mind to end someone." One last desperate look made the Original girl cave with a roll of her eyes. "Fine, the only way you'll ever get Niklaus off your trail is by putting someone else on his."_

_Genevieve's confusion was plain as day._

_"Don't be such a dolt, there's a reason we keep a low profile in this city. Nik has been running from a particularly viscous vampire hunter for as long as we can remember. A very specific one."_

_"Where can I find him?" Genevieve asked._

_"You can't. Mikael hasn't been seen or heard from in centuries. He's a ghost."_

_"Please, Rebekah!" A truly pathetic whimper accompanied the plea, and Rebekah looked on in disdain._

_A disgusted sneer crossed her face, but she eventually gave in. "I'll give you one bit of advice, and it's only because I like your dress." The once-over of her outfit Rebekah took would have been a compliment on any other day. Rebekah took one of her hair pins, pricking her own finger and letting a few drops of blood leak onto it. "Try using a few drops of this when you go looking for the man. Might help a bit."_

_With that, the Original sister sauntered off, dress swishing and curls bouncing._

_If Genevieve had been any less panicked, she might have taken the time to wonder why Rebekah had so eagerly given up information on her brother's greatest enemy. She might have thought twice about the doubt that had been placed in her mind regarding Klaus' relationship with her. She might have realized that she was being played like a fiddle. That she was never in any danger to begin with._

_But fear does strange things to the mind, and Genevieve proceeded with her plan, full steam ahead. A few sacrificed vampires plus a few drops of Rebekah's blood, and the spell to bring Mikael to the Quarter was complete._

_And Genevieve was dead by the weekend, just as Rebekah promised._

* * *

Chaos would be a delicate way to describe the mayhem taking place in the Mikaelson compound. Blood steadily drips from the crumbling walls and screams can be heard from every corner of the building. Wind and fire rule the air and Caroline can barely tell which way is up and which is down. The only thing keeping her sane right now is the mantra running through her head on a loop.

_Protect Bonnie_.

It seems to be her one and only objective these days, but it is more important now than ever. Caroline can easily walk away from a falling brick or a well-timed burst of flame. Bonnie on the other hand, would be incapacitated at best, and with her fading strength, dead at worst.

Which is exactly why Caroline has drafted Josh into guard duty as the world falls apart around them. They both do their best to shield Bonnie from the violence, trying hard to move towards an exit. But every time they get close, something seems to explode, pushing them back into the courtyard.

Celeste clearly wants as many victims in her path as possible.

At first, the nightwalkers had attacked the two witches reigning hell down on their home. A few slashes of a _very_ scary looking knife had caused most of them to turn tail and run. Caroline can't get a perfect view of the weapon, but it looks ceremonial and almost tribal in origin. Every time Celeste slashes it through the air, it strikes down another vampire, and sometimes Caroline swears it doesn't even need to make contact. _What the hell is that thing?_ After the deserters disappear, Marcel directs the brave few who stayed, trying to find an opening or a weakness in the witches, who are determined to end them all.

Caroline notices Genevieve seems to be acting as cover fire for her companion, slowly working Celeste towards the left corridor. The one that lead to Klaus' rooms. Whether she's just escaping or intends something more nefarious, Caroline doubts it can be good.

She tries to call out a warning to Marcel, but a quick movement out of the corner of her eye distracts her. One of the metal rods from the balcony is hurtling directly towards Bonnie's back, sure to impale her at maximum velocity. In a flash, Caroline is between her best friend and the deadly object, taking the stab of metal in the stomach.

She screams loudly, crumpling to the stone floor as she pulls the sharp piece out, watching her blood spread slowly across the white fabric of her dress. It's not the first war wound of the night. She'd taken quite a blow to the head earlier, blood dripping through her blonde curls, and there are random splinters of wood lodged in her back. But this stab wound is definitely the most painful of her injuries at the moment.

Josh is by her side in an instant, but she waves him off towards Bonnie, who has just narrowly avoided getting crushed beneath a flying table.

"Get her out of here!" Caroline shouts from the floor.

Josh looks torn between escaping with Bonnie or staying to help Caroline. She shoves him one last time, struggling to get to her feet herself.

"I'm right behind you, just GO!"

Josh grabs Bonnie's hand and flashes her to the nearest wall, providing some cover. Caroline sighs in relief. They're almost to the doors, and Josh will get Bonnie out alive.

When she turns to follow, she notices that Genevieve seems to be alone now. Celeste has disappeared into the compound, and Marcel takes full advantage of Genevieve's solo status. He rushes her, fangs bared and hands going for her throat.

With a flick of her hand, Genevieve brings him to his knees. He is too busy screaming in agony at whatever she is doing to him to notice that all of his allies lay dead around the courtyard. Some temporary, some definitely not, Caroline notices. The desiccating bodies should terrify her, but they only serve to fuel the rage slowly building inside her. How dare these witches come into Klaus' home and wreak havoc!

That anger doesn't stop her from noticing that she is officially the last man standing in this graveyard of bodies though.

Marcel hits all fours, panting and sobbing a bit at the pain still clearly wracking his body. Caroline hears a groan to her left, and spots Josh on his back, a large piece of wood lodged in his stomach. Bonnie crouches over his now unconscious body, unwilling to leave her new friend to the slaughter. It doesn't look much like she'd be able to flee anyways, as her breathing is labored and blood is practically pouring out of her nose. All of these dead vampire crossing over at once was nearly killing her.

_Dammit, Bonnie. Run!_

Caroline moves between her friends and the redheaded witch, trying to look as fierce as possible.

"Leave, now." She commands, but Genevieve only laughs.

"And what will you do if I don't?" The witch asks, mockery dripping from every word. She saunters past Marcel's hunched form, approaching Caroline at a slow pace. "No Original vampires here to protect you now, dear. It's just you and me."

"I can take you," Caroline tries to reassure herself, but it barely works. She will go down fighting, she knows this, but she's guessing Genevieve could lay her out in about two seconds flat.

"Caroline…" Bonnie chokes out, warning her to back off. She holds her ground though.

Genevieve has the good grace not to laugh, but the smirk she's sporting is downright malicious. "Klaus always did like the ones with fire," she notes, looking Caroline up and down. "I'm curious, are you one of his white lilies or just another devil? As I recall, he typically preferred women just as devious as himself, but every now and then he'd take perverse pleasure in corrupting the innocent. So which are you?"

Caroline doesn't give her an answer, but Genevieve doesn't seem to be looking for one. She walks forward, close enough that it's not a stretch when she reaches out to twirl a finger around one of Caroline's blonde curls.

Caroline jerks away, but that only makes the other woman laugh softly.

"White lily it is then. I was one of those too you know."

She can't help the scoff that escapes her lips hearing that. Innocent? Yeah right.

"I know, I know," Genevieve rolls her eyes, laughing like they're just girlfriends chatting about a boy. "Who would ever believe that I was good little witch? But I was… mostly. That was before I met Klaus. He has this way of bringing out the worst in people, and then making them like it."

Caroline keeps her eye on the witch as she starts to wander about. One wrong move towards Bonnie and her fangs are coming out full blast. But Genevieve seems aimless, and Caroline almost feels like she's stalling.

"I'd been in his bed less than a month before I made my first human kill. I'd stuck to rabbits and rodents before, but there was just something pushing me to go bigger. Niklaus was, of course, right next to me the whole time. Gently coaxing out that bad behavior he loved so much. I wonder how long until he ruins you too?"

Though she tries not to let them, Genevieve's words hit a nerve. Since Klaus had come into her life, hadn't she been more brutal? More willing to go to terrible lengths? She'd taken the lives of twelve witches, not to mention hundreds of vampires with the deaths of Kol and Finn. Would she ever have considered herself capable of slaughters like that before Klaus' influence?

"You're wrong." Caroline shakes her head. "You're twisted and rotten, and I'm nothing like you."

"Oh, please," Genevieve scoffs. "You'd kill anything and anyone that made a move against your precious Anchor." She gestures to Bonnie, and Caroline lets her fangs sink down in warning. Genevieve splays her arms wide, "And there you go, proving my point for me. I kill for my survival, just like you. No difference, really."

Caroline tries to block out the words, looking away from the redhead for the first time. Her gaze falls on Marcel, who surprisingly doesn't seem to be as beaten down as he was a few minutes ago. Whether Genevieve is distracted or Marcel is just that tough, Caroline seizes the opportunity.

All she needs is to get Genevieve's attention.

"Maybe the difference between me and you doesn't have anything to do with good or bad." Caroline folds her arms, letting malice seep into her every word. If she's going to rile Genevieve up, she's going to have to make this hurt. Lucky for her, she knew how to make three linebackers cry using just her words. "Maybe we both know that you were just Klaus' lapdog. A toy he got bored with. I'm immortal, and he'd move heaven and earth for me, but you? You were just a temporary tool that he tossed away. You're pathetic."

Rage ignites in Genevieve's eyes and she storms towards Caroline with lethal intent. With her focus completely on the blonde vampire, Marcel takes his chance, rearing up and ripping in to the witch's neck, blood spilling everywhere.

Genevieve screams, reeling around and forcing the vampire off her with a wave of magic that nearly knocks Caroline off her feet. The witch's fist clenches and Marcel howls in agony again. He seems to be about two seconds away from unconsciousness, when Genevieve starts cackling madly. She has officially lost it. Caroline doesn't even process what comes next. She just flashes forward, grabbing Genevieve's head with both hands and twisting firmly.

The _crack! _of her neck snapping echoes loudly off the walls, and the air seems to still completely. Genevieve drops to the ground, dead before she hits the floor.

Caroline looks at the body with wide eyes, unable to focus on anything. Blood coats her hands and her formerly white dress, and she wipes at both furiously to no avail. These stains are never coming out.

A loud shriek pierces the air and Caroline glances down at Genevieve again, half expecting the woman to be screaming her head off. But she's as dead as ever, and it's then that Caroline realizes the screaming is coming from Bonnie.

Genevieve must be passing over to the Other Side.

But the screams don't stop. Blood gushes from Bonnie's lips, nose, even her eyes. Her body is racked with tremors, and the pain must be excruciating if her desperate cries are any indication. Caroline is at her side in an instant, begging her to hold on. Bonnie continues to thrash, pulling on her hair and scratching at the stone floor. The pain must be unimaginable, but Caroline can do nothing for her.

After what feels like ages, Bonnie's screams dissolve into pained whimpers, and she slumps forward into her best friend's arms. She can't decide if it's a relief to see the pain end, or the scariest thing she's ever experienced. She can't even tell if Bonnie is breathing.

Caroline takes stock of the carnage around her, Marcel and Josh both dead to the world - though not permanently thank god - vampires desiccating everywhere, and the walls stained red. It looks like a battleground.

And here she is, the lone survivor, clutching the body of her fallen friend as the silence echoes around her.

* * *

It takes Klaus much longer than he would have liked to reach the compound, thanks to some ridiculous street fair crowding every alleyway and sidewalk. He was a heartbeat away from cutting a bloody path through the damned tourists before Elijah and Rebekah lead him away.

When they finally do make it back, the sight that greets them is pure mayhem. Or the aftermath of mayhem at least.

The carnage would certainly induce the gag reflex of someone with less experience in violence. Dead vampires lay everywhere, some without a few limbs attached. Klaus has to step over a severed head at one point as he navigates the rubble. His gaze searches through the endless pile of bodies, frantically searching for the one he hopes he won't find. He's been looking for blonde hair and a white dress, and that's why he misses her, all alone in the corner. Now he spots her though. Hair and dress both stained red as she weeps over her friend's body.

He can't tell if Bonnie Bennett is dead, but from the agonized sobs escaping Caroline's throat, he'd bet she isn't faring well.

Marcel is only just stirring, recovering from whatever war wounds had put him down.

He hears Elijah questioning his old friend, and decides to leave them to it, stepping closer to Caroline. He goes slowly so as not to frighten her out of whatever grief stricken haze she's in. When he's close enough, he notices that Bonnie is in fact breathing, though very faintly. She's not dead yet, but she's hovering on the edge.

He kicks over a loose stone, and Caroline turns on him, eyes red and fangs snapping. He holds up his hands, calmly trying to show her he means no harm.

"Caroline, love, you can relax. We're here now."

Her breathing is ragged and intense, but her features return to normal, tears still streaming down her face. She looks broken. Utterly and terribly damaged.

"I killed her," Caroline moans, choking back a sob.

Klaus notices for the first time the body that lies not ten feet from Caroline's crumpled form. Genevieve Levesque's eye stare openly at the ceiling, no life behind them.

"You did what you needed to, sweetheart. There's no shame in that." He tries to reassure with her.

Caroline glares up at him though, her mind still lost in whatever guilt stricken world she's sunk to. "I didn't _have_ to do anything. I did this to Bonnie. Genevieve is dead and now Bonnie…" She trails off, desperately looking down at her barely breathing friend.

"We'll fix it," Klaus crouches down next to her. He extends a tentative hand, but pulls it back, thinking better of it. She will not appreciate his touch right now. "Let's get her upstairs and call Sophie. Perhaps she can help?"

She doesn't even seem to register the suggestion. She only shakes her head and clutches Bonnie tighter. "I was supposed to protect her. I promised her I wouldn't let anything… I was so worried it would be you. That you'd get her killed. But it was me- I…"

Caroline dissolves into tears again, and Klaus gently pries the Bennett witch from her grasp. Marcel, having recovered a bit of his strength, walks over to take her from them, promising to put her somewhere safe and call Sophie. It's all they can really do. They knew the risk they were taking with Bonnie's Anchor status, it seems like they lost out on this particular gamble.

He's just about to gather Caroline up when Rebekah's shrill voice screams down from the balcony. She'd gone off on her own to search for survivors - friend and foe alike - and it seems she's been unlucky.

"Damn that witch! Where is Celeste?"

Caroline's sniffles stop immediately as she looks around panicked. "She went inside, I didn't see her leave." Her head swivels back and forth quickly, looking for any sign of the witch among the bodies.

Sabine's dark skin and long curls are absent from the carnage.

"She didn't leave, I would have seen her," Caroline assures him, standing up on two shaky feet.

"She must have left through the back," Rebekah surmises. "Or maybe through a window."

"I saw her go down that hallway," Caroline points to the corridor on the left. "But then I lost her."

Rebekah flashes down the hall and out of sight, but she is back in less than a minute.

"Empty," she grunts, disappointed and irritated. Her mood lightens considerably when she notices Genevieve's body among the dead. "Well, at least the night wasn't a complete waste then. Mission accomplished; one witch down, one to go."

"Yes, unfortunately it came at the price of no less than two dozen vampires," Klaus's notes.

Caroline gasps, as if suddenly remembering something, and scrambles over to a body, turning it on its back. She kneels down next to Josh, and yanks a large piece of wood out of him. Thankfully it looks like it hit a non-lethal organ - for a vampire at least - so he should be back to normal in a few hours. She seems to be barely holding it together, clinging on to Josh's hand as her eyes take in the destruction around her. He'd always thought Caroline to be one of the strongest women he knew, but right now, she looks utterly devastated. Rightly so, with what she'd no doubt witnessed tonight.

"He's going to be fine," She speaks softly, more for herself than for anyone else he assumes.

Klaus joins her by Josh's side, resting a soft hand on her shoulder. "Elijah and I will see to all of this. Why don't you go wash up, love?" She doesn't respond, so he lifts her gently from the stone floor, gathering her up in his arms.

He ignores his siblings' blatant stares as he carries Caroline off.

If she had any more energy, he's sure she would have protested the bridal style carry, but there seems to be no fight left in her. He prays to whatever deity will listen that it's not permanent. Caroline's spirit cannot be broken because of what he'd unknowingly put her through. He's not sure he could live with himself if it was.

After leaving her in his bathroom with directions to shower off and take as much time as she needed, Klaus returns to the courtyard. Rebekah and Elijah are separating the dead-dead, and the temporarily-dead into separate piles. They bodies are smaller in number than he'd originally guessed, meaning that much of his faithful army had decided to abandon ship.

If only he had the time to hunt them all down for their cowardice.

Instead, he grabs two truck drivers off the street, compelling them to take the dead vampires outside of town and burn them. No need to create a mass grave for some hiker to stumble on one day. Next, he greets an anxious Sophie Deveraux, pointing her in the direction of Bonnie's room so she can begin her efforts to heal the girl. She doesn't seem hopeful.

When he returns, Elijah and Rebekah are sharing a drink, waiting for the rest of their fallen friends to regain consciousness.

He joins them, knocking back quite a few fingers of bourbon before settling in and allowing himself a moment to relax.

"I'm not quite sure whether we can call this a victory," Elijah finally speaks up, eyes raking over the bloodstained floor.

"Of course we can," Rebekah contradicts, "No one actually gave a care for that rabble you called an army, after all. We accomplished our goal, we just had a few more casualties than expected."

Klaus fumes, throwing his glass and watching it shatter against the wall. "And what if one of those casualties had been Marcel?" He demands. "Would you be so self-satisfied then?"

"Stop projecting your anxiety over poor, broken, Caroline onto me and Marcel," Rebekah sneers. "He's fine. That's what matters." She plays at being confident, but he can tell the prospect doesn't sit well with her.

"I don't know why I expected any guilt from you, sister, even if this was all your doing," he spits out at her.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah glares back. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"Enough with the lying and the sneaking around, Rebekah. The game is getting old."

Elijah steps in, attempting to break up their fight. "Can this not wait until the morning, Niklaus?"

"No," Rebekah interjects, "I want to hear what awful crime I've committed this time, Elijah."

"Sophie might be hedging her bets against me with that coven, but make no mistake, she's doing the same with you." He points an accusatory finger at her, "She called to inform me of your little visit this afternoon. You're lucky the decision to kill Genevieve turned out to be the correct one, or hearing that you pressured her into making that choice would _not_ have gone over well at all."

Rebekah looks startled more than anything, but there is a healthy dose of fear there too.

"There was no way of knowing if Genevieve's promises were true," Rebekah's voice shakes nervously, "I was only-

"You were only trying to protect _your_ secrets, as always." Klaus interrupts.

"No, I-I did it for you, Nik-"

"Oh, shut up, Rebekah!" Klaus screams. "All of this to cover up the fact that you tricked a naïve witch into summoning Mikael nearly a hundred years ago! The effort must truly be exhausting."

His sister's eyes go round as saucers, and for the first time in many years, he can see she actually fears for her life. She tries to speed for the door, but he is in front of her in an instant.

"And now you run?" he sighs, shaking his head.

"Nik please," she begs, looking behind her to Elijah for help. His stony expression gives nothing away, but he watches Klaus like a hawk. She looks slightly more relieved knowing that at least one brother doesn't intend her harm. Not yet at least.

"Do you think me so incompetent that I couldn't trace a simple summoning spell back to Genevieve, and then Genevieve to you?"

Rebekah backs up nervously, but Klaus does not follow. He's not stalking her or challenging her. He's simply clearing the air. After 90 years, he'd say it's long past due. He grabs the bottle of bourbon, taking a long pull before slouching down into a chair.

"You knew?" Rebekah asks. "You knew the whole time?"

"Of course I knew, Rebekah. I'm not quite the dullard you seem to think me."

She looks absurdly confused. "But you still ran with me. And all the years after, you never said a thing."

Klaus heaves a sigh, "When I thought Marcel had been killed, I realized you would have no one to run with. You clearly wanted to be free of me, but I couldn't very well leave you on your own with Mikael so close. He would have tracked you down within the year," he pauses to look her directly in the eye, "And no matter how angry I was, I could never wish you dead."

The tears well up behind Rebekah's eyes, but she doesn't let them fall, choosing instead to pace. She risks a glimpse at Elijah's face and notices the lack of surprise or anger there too. "And you?"

"Niklaus told me of your treachery before we fled the city. I was… less forgiving. You'd destroyed our home and our lives in one night, and that I could not ignore. I went off on my own, trusting him to take care of you both." Elijah looks ashamed at his pettiness all these years later. "It was only later, when I'd heard rumors of your death, that I believed he'd killed you in anger. By then I thought him too far gone to save."

Rebekah looks back and forth between her two brothers. Elijah had always been her savior, but he was the one who had abandoned her. While Nik, the treacherous brother she had tried to end, was the one who had seen her through it all.

Klaus sees her struggle to accept this new reality. He holds out the bottle to her, offering the only solace that's ever worked for all three of them.

She takes it without a word and knocks back a few gulps. "We certainly are a pair, aren't we?" She looks to Nik after wiping her mouth clean.

He smirks back, but it's not his typical playful expression. She doesn't know if he'll ever look at her like that again. "Bygones, Rebekah. Let's focus on what comes next, shall we?"

As if on cue, the first nightwalker surges to life next to them, gasping for air and looking around for the battle that is long over.

"I'll leave you two to handle the mess then?" Klaus mutters as he stands.

He shrugs off his jacket as he wanders the hallways, finally ending up at his room again. He can tell from the absence of running water that Caroline has finished showering, and he knocks on the door a few times before entering. She is curled up on his chaise, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his pants. They both practically fall off of her, but her clothes are two stories up and in the same room as her unconscious friend. He can imagine why she didn't feel up to retrieving them. It takes everything in him to restrain himself from remarking on it. Now isn't the time.

Sitting down across from her, he tries to gauge her emotional state. He'd left her practically catatonic before, and while she's still gazing off into the distance now, he can tell she's more herself.

"Caroline." Her eyes snap up to him at the sound of her name. He raises both eyebrows, a clear indication for her to speak up, but she just looks away again. "You're going to have to talk about it eventually, sweetheart."

"Why?" Her voice is small and fragile. "Why can't I just sit here all night? I can't do any more damage if I just sit here."

Klaus sighs, exasperated. This self-pity kick is not the Caroline Forbes he knows. "I know you're upset that your friend is hurt, Caroline, but you can't just wallow in the guilt forever. The best thing you can do for her is to see this through."

"You mean kill more people." She levels her accusatory eyes on him.

"Yes," he responds. "I won't sugarcoat it for you like your friends back home would, that's not what I do. We're going to kill Celeste and it's going to be messy. We might have to cut a bloody path through half of the Quarter. Now you can either help us do that, or I can send you back to Mystic Falls. It's your choice."

Caroline obviously does not appreciate the tough love approach, as she grabs an ashtray from the side table next to her and chucks it at his head. He easily dodges the projectile, leaning quickly out of its way.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She yells.

She might be furious, but at least she's not silent and solemn anymore. It's a step in the right direction.

"Well you're no help to us like this," he argues right back. "What was so terrible that it's knocked you off balance? I've seen you murder twelve witches and then skip off to school the next day, so what makes this time any different?"

"The difference is I did that to protect Bonnie, not hurt her!" Caroline shouts.

"You knew the risks, that's not what this is about." He barely gets the words out before she looks away from him, pouting silently. "If you insist on acting like a petulant child, Caroline, then you'll be treated like one. I'll have you on the first flight back to Virginia, don't think I won't do it!" He bellows.

"I didn't even have to think about it!" She screams at him, standing up and throwing another delicate trinket in his direction. "I killed that witch in a split second, with no second thoughts at all. It was as easy as breathing! Is that what you want to hear? That I'm a monster!"

She's shaking like a leaf, and he can't tell whether she's on the verge of tears or pelting something else at him.

She sinks to the ground, landing with a loud _thunk_ one her knees. Her hands go up to cover her face, making her next words muffled.

"It's not even the first time I've snapped and just let myself murder someone in cold blood. You said it yourself, I killed twelve witches on a whim. And that man at the carnival. He didn't even... What's wrong with me that I can just- that I-I…"

Any coherency is lost as she starts sobbing apologies and confessions and who knows what else.

He gathers her up, depositing her on the bed, all the while running his fingers through her hair, down her arms, and across her face. Anything to try to soothe the sobbing girl. Klaus had underestimated the toll this would take on her. He should have known. Caroline's moral compass was steadfast and unshakeable. She'd managed to pull herself together before, but this time was different. Whatever had happened in that courtyard tonight had solidified something that had been lurking in Caroline's mind for a long while.

He could hear it in every whimper. _I'm a monster_.

After her sobs turn to sniffles, Klaus takes her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his.

"Listen to me, as I'm only going to say this once." He makes sure he has her full attention before going on, "You are without a doubt one of the kindest souls I have ever come across. You are warm and genuine, and you are _good_, Caroline. One of the best. And that is saying a lot, since I did meet Ghandi – just the once."

He's pleased to see a somewhat pathetic smile break through her lips. It's a start.

"She said you'd ruin me." He barely hears her whispered words. "Genevieve said you'd twist me into the same dark, awful person she is. Was. She said you'd ruin me… but what if I'm already ruined?"

Another hot tear streaks its way down her cheek, and he reaches up to softly wipe it away.

"We're all a bit ruined, love." Klaus admits, still stroking her cheek. "But you? You are exactly as you're meant to be. I promise."

They are the most comforting words he can muster. All the talk in the world about light and goodness would never reach Caroline unless she believed it herself, and tonight he can only hope she takes his words to heart.

She heaves an exhausted sigh, sinking down onto the bed and closing her eyes. When he stands up to leave her to sleep, she grabs his hand quickly. She doesn't have to ask for him to know that she can't be alone tonight. She rolls over tiredly, and he takes up the spot she's just vacated, grabbing his sketchbook off the bedside table.

She turns over for a moment when she hears the scratch of pencil on paper, and he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep, Caroline," he says. "I'll be here."

* * *

Losing Geneveive had not been part of the plan. Not this soon at least.

Thank goodness the witch had self-consecrated before the fact or Celeste would have been in a real bind. If she'd just stuck to the plan, they both would have made it out alive. Unfortunately, Genevieve had had one too many screws loose in that head of hers, and a petty, vindictive grudge had led to her downfall. Pity. Now though, Celeste had nearly the entire power of the Harvest behind her. If she had been able to find Bastianna's body in that maze they called a compound, she would have been nearly unstoppable. Alas, other pursuits were more important in the limited time she'd had before the Originals joined the fray.

Celeste turns her new prize over and over in her hands. She'd expected the white oak stake to be impressive, but this was above and beyond. The streaks of silver running down the sides practically hum with protective magic. Nothing short of a nuclear weapon could harm this stake. Maybe not even that.

She paces around the attic that she's called her home for the past few weeks. A literal hole in the wall really, but it is safe from prying eyes, which is exactly what she needs.

The stake is the first step, now she just needs to move on to step two. Having the most dangerous weapon in the world is nothing if you can't manage to use it. She still needs to channel that power from the other side. However, the chances that Bonnie Bennett would be able to take her offer now are slim to none. That girl would be lucky to ever wake up again with the toll Genevieve's death most certainly took. Having her willing was the far more preferable option, but now that she was exceptionally vulnerable, it opened a window of opportunity that Celeste hadn't considered before. She wouldn't have to worry about getting permission to channel anything if Bonnie wasn't able to fight her off.

All that was left to do was get the Anchor away from her guard dogs.

It might take some time and planning, but Celeste was nothing if not patient.

* * *

**Bye bye Gen, it was nice knowing you.**

**I hope everyone understands why Caroline reacted so viscerally to killing Genevieve. I really wanted to show how intensely she feels guilt and that loss of control. For the past two years, Caroline has been trying to prove to her mother, her friends, and - most importantly - herself that she is not a bloodthirsty monster. That she has control over her urges. Caroline is also very in touch with her humanity, so this realization that killing is just in her nature is something she is going to struggle with. A lot.  
**

**A million thank you's to Angela for betaing! Come talk to me on tumblr at ravenclawslibrary!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Sinners Like Us

**Disclaimer**: Everything TO and TVD related belong to the CW

_**A/N: So this chapter gets a little hot and heavy. If you're not into that - who are you kidding, that's the whole reason you're here - then skip to the cut when they start getting kissy. You might recognize some familiar themes/dialogue in this chapter if you're a fan of Scandal. That show is just so amazing and SO well written that I had incorporate the bits that fit with the message of this chapter. Brownie points to anyone who points them out in their review. I will be officially impressed :)  
**_

_**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: (Dust to Dust - The Civil Wars) & (Can't Go Back - Rosi Golan)  
** _

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

When Caroline wakes up, it's because there is a blinding light coming in through the windows. Apparently, Klaus' room faces East. She grumbles slightly, wishing she'd had the presence of mind last night to shut the curtains all the way.

She turns over to complain to her bed partner, but finds him face down in his pillows, blissfully unaware of the problem. She nearly reaches out a hand to shake him awake, but thinks better of it.

When else will she get the opportunity to observe a sleeping Klaus?

Besides, who the heck is brave enough to _shake _a sleeping Original? She sees no differences in his face, other than that for once, it's somehow not as intense as usual. She'd guess that's because his eyes aren't staring into her like daggers, but instead closed in a light slumber. She notices, not for the first time, that his features lean more towards angelic than monstrous. It always seems to go that way with vampires though. Even she herself has a downright adorable face hiding her true nature. Perhaps somewhere in the world there are vampires with menacing eyes and hooked noises and no dimples in sight. But if there are, Caroline certainly hasn't met them.

After quite a few minutes spent distracting herself with a Klaus analysis, Caroline can no longer ignore the psychological elephant in the room.

She'd cried herself to sleep last night and then found herself lost in nightmares. Visions of dead witches and a screaming Bonnie had haunted her sleep, and it was only after feeling a gentle hand on her forehead that they had left her. She'd have to thank Klaus for taking the horrible dreams away.

And then promptly get herself back on vervain. The lack of Original company in Mystic Falls the past six months had seriously put her off her game.

An endless pit of guilt is still firmly lodged in her stomach, getting larger by the minute. At least back in Mystic Falls, she'd been able to put on a good show of control, even when she'd just been turned. The hunger that had so decimated Damon and Stefan had been a piece of cake for her. Drinking from blood bags instead of people had been no different for her than drinking protein shakes instead of gorging on chocolate. Any diet took dedication and ingenuity, which Caroline had in spades. Hell, she'd even worn all that intense makeup her first few weeks out to hide any flare ups of red eyes or pulsing veins. The emotional instability of vampirism had, regrettably, been a challenge, but one that she navigated with ease eventually. After the first few weeks - which had admittedly felt like an endorphin rollercoaster - she had mastered the sudden urges to cry or laugh or dance at the strangest times. If anyone had been made for the vampire life, it was Caroline Forbes.

But that had been when she stayed in her safe zone, where she had her friends and family, and the supernatural drama had at least mostly left her alone. She'd been playing in the kiddie pool without even knowing it. Suddenly the Original family had shown up, and she'd been thrown into the deep end without warning.

A year later, she was murdering a coven of witches after a snap judgment call, and now she'd skipped right over judgment to murder.

That is what scared her the most. The idea that eventually, debating the pros and cons of a situation would not even cross her mind at all; that like Damon, killing would be her go-to solution. No thoughts required.

She shudders at the idea that she would ever resemble Damon in any fashion.

Her inner turmoil must be manifesting as a physical presence at this point because Klaus beings to stir uncomfortably. She debates just speeding out of the room and avoiding the uncomfortable morning after situation entirely, but she doesn't have the energy for the fight that would no doubt follow.

So she stays put and Klaus rolls over and opens his eyes.

He actually looks shocked to find her there. The hazy moment between asleep and awake has him confused, and it is an adorable look for him, though she would never say so out loud. He rubs his face once or twice, lifting himself up to sit. He chances another glance over at her, clearly expecting her to bolt.

She bites her lip and gives him a nervous wave, regretting the choice immediately. _A wave? Really, Caroline?_

"Morning," she says as cheerfully as she can manage.

"Good morning." His voice comes out scratchy and deep, and oh god no one should sound that sexy first thing in the morning.

Well, that's something at least. If she can still manage to lust over Klaus, her brain can't be as fried as she'd thought. Though wouldn't it have solved _so _many of her problems if her little fit last night had been a cure all for dirty hybrid thoughts?

"You should really consider keep some coffee stashed away somewhere in this house." She tells him. "This is definitely a coffee morning."

"I'll keep it under advisement," he answers. "You seem to be feeling better this morning."

The veiled question is not subtle. It's like she's practically got "basket-case" tattooed on her forehead or something. She nods to try to reassure him, but he's still acting like she's about to break into a thousand pieces at any moment.

"You can talk about it, if you like," he offers, and he actually seems sincere. He wants to hear about her problems. "I got the gist last night, but talking helps. Or so I'm told."

"What, you want to be my shrink now?" Caroline can't help but get slightly defensive.

He holds his hands up, backing off, and starts to climb out of bed. She grabs his arm, effectively holding him in place. She doesn't want to alienate the one person left in this city who might actually care about her.

After a few deep breaths, and a second look to make sure that he is in fact genuinely lending his ear for her to unload, she starts talking. And in typical Caroline fashion, it's a jumble of mostly undecipherable rubbish.

"I just… we're all monsters. Stefan can ripper-out at a moment's notice, Damon is Damon," she laughs darkly at the simple description, able to think of nothing more atrocious for the man, "Jeremy and Elena killed hundreds of vampires without a second thought. And for what? Because Elena couldn't handle drinking a blood bag every now and then? Even Bonnie, with all her black magic and Expression, lost it and went dark. Who knows how far she would have gone if she hadn't-" Caroline takes a break for a breath, her voice coming out choked and defeated now, "I used to think we were the good guys, you know? That we were on the right side of the moral line, but – we're not. We're just…"

Caroline trails off, not wanting to finish the thought that has been plaguing her all night. It's only when she feels Klaus' gentle caress against her wrist that she feels like maybe she can admit to this secret.

The one that's been locked away in the darkest corner of her mind since the day she found out exactly what was lurking under the bed.

"What do you do when you realize that the world has no good guys?" She finally lets the words go. "There's just varying shades of grey, and all the people you love are monsters. All the awful things you do aren't for the greater good, they're just awful. What's the point then?"

Her rant comes to an end, and she can't even look Klaus in the eye. She knows she will either see sympathy or derision there, and she's not sure if she's ready for either.

He surprises her though, simply pulling her into his arms so she's lying nearly on top of him. It's oddly close to snuggling. The embrace is more comforting than it should be though, so she gives herself a moment to revel in it.

"The point, Caroline," his soft voice is accompanied by his hands tenderly stroking her hair, "Is that you will never be alone in that fear. Do you think Stefan would be able to hold onto his compassion so tightly without you there to inspire him? The same way that Elena taps into Damon's humanity, and Bonnie brings out your loyalty. We are all wicked and tragic things, but not beyond hope." Klaus takes a deep breath, holding her tighter. "You once told me that anyone is capable of being saved. I didn't believe it then, not for myself certainly. But for you? It's truer now than it ever was. Just because you've done dark and terrible things, it doesn't mean you can't drag yourself back into the light. That is the point of _you,_ Caroline."

She has literally stopped breathing to hear him speak. She holds perfectly still to let his words wash over her and sink in.

Hearing Klaus wax poetic about her light and her beauty was the last thing she thought she needed. She didn't need him to tell her that she would be fine and that it wasn't' as bad as it all seemed. And somehow, he knew that. He acknowledged their sins, but he didn't downplay their strengths. That reminder that she would always have her fellow monsters there to pick her back up was strangely comforting somehow. The storm cloud that had seemed permanently lodged above her was not gone, but it is not so heavy now. And that is thanks to Klaus.

After a few long moments of silence she sits up and looks down at him sprawled across the bed, and her sprawled across him. He palms her cheek, giving it a reassuring pat, which makes her laugh.

God she hadn't thought herself capable of laughing again. It is ludicrous, she has centuries ahead of her and they would be bleak without laughter, but last night had seemed so final. It doesn't anymore. How strange.

"You'd make a heck of a life coach, you know?" She jokes, sitting up a bit more. He follows her, still resting back against the headboard. "If you weren't so murder-y and violent, that is."

"I may have missed my calling." He smiles back at her.

The easy moment that passes between them is… nice. For lack of a better word. They sit there in companionable silence, just existing together. The heavy and sinister atmosphere that had filled the room last night is ebbing, and Caroline feels it lift like a physical weight off her. The way Klaus is staring at her now is remarkable. He'd looked at her last night like she was a kicked puppy. A lost and broken thing that he didn't recognize. But now, it's like all he can see is that strong and beautiful girl he'd met a year ago. It makes her feel strong again. He takes in every detail of her face, eyes skimming her nose and cheeks and lashes, taking it all in and memorizing it. All with that perfect expression of wonder. It's intimidating. But it's also lovely.

"What's that like?" She asks before she can keep the words from coming out. He quirks an eyebrow at her, and this must be the day for honesty because she feels no need to censor what comes next. "You look at me like… like you could look at me all day and never get tired of it. Stefan looks at Elena that way. Like he's so in love with her that he has to memorize every detail about her before she's gone."

If she expected him to flinch at the subtle allusion to his feelings for her, she's dead wrong. He stares at her like always, even a hint of a smirk on his lips at her acceptance of them.

"I've been in love before, but not like that. Not like one single person can stop and start the whole world." She doesn't move, doesn't breathe, for fear of interrupting this small confessional they've both embraced. "Is it like the best high of your life? Lord knows Stefan acts like an addict when it comes to Elena... Or is it so intense that it actually hurts you? Like you can't breathe. Sometimes I think feelings like that would be too much, and they could just tear a person apart." Caroline blinks a few times, still keeping up their staring match. "Is that what it feels like?"

He shakes his head slowly at her, not in disagreement, but like he can't believe she's real.

She tries to muster up a small piece of the self-consciousness she should surely feel after a speech like that, but it doesn't come. She thinks it might never come. Klaus has always set her on edge, but she's never felt stupid or shallow or insecure around him. From the moment he came into her life he'd made her feel… special.

Klaus reaches up to brush a stray strand of hair off her face, tracing the curve of her cheek and down her neck. She somehow keeps her eyes from fluttering shut.

"It's not a high, or an addiction," he answers, his blue eyes staring right into hers. "Sometimes it's barely anything. I could even go days without thinking about you these past few months. But I keep coming back to you eventually. A song I'd want you to hear, or a piece of art I think you'd enjoy. You're never very far, always in the back of my mind. A great perhaps."

He retracts his fingers, which had previously been tracing across her collarbone, his eyes glued to that spot as well. He folds his hands across his lap, breaking out of the trance he'd put himself in, and getting back to his point.

"It's gravity, Caroline. Plain and simple. No matter how many times you push me away, I believe I'll always keep coming back to you. Eventually."

The fear she feels at his confession is nothing like she thought it would be. She'd always known his feelings were much more intense than hers, bordering on obsession really, but she'd never known how deep they ran. To call it love seems… not enough. There is a commitment and a finality to it all that causes her heart to rattle around in her chest. Like one deep breath could dislodge it completely.

This man is in love with her. And he will be in love with her forever.

The big forever. Not the kind that is tossed around in fairytales and dime-a-dozen romantic comedies. The real kind that spans centuries and eons. That kind of devotion scares the hell out of her. Poor little Caroline Forbes who has never been enough.

"Why?" She begs for an answer to the question she's been asking since day one. "Why me?"

Klaus just shrugs. "I'll never know."

"Can you stop?" She asks quietly.

"I'm very sure I can't." He chuckles, and she nods, accepting what she already knew.

And then she kisses him.

It's not hot and raw like their kiss in the kitchen. It's not even particularly romantic. It's just her lips pressed to his. No hands running rampant, no tongues slipping between them. Just the two of them, embracing this affectionate moment. She pulls away and lets her forehead rest against his, breathing out as he breathes in.

"Ok," she says.

It only takes her a moment to climb onto his lap kissing him deeper this time. Her purposeful hands sneak under his shirt, tracing the skin she finds there. Klaus had been very complacent until now, but her touch sets him off. He curls a hand in her hair, tilting her head so he can kiss her properly. His tongue sweeps into his mouth and her nails bite into his skin, pressing against him a little harder than she probably should. It only incites him further. Klaus pulls her further onto him, one hand tightening on her hip while the other snakes around the back of her neck to hold her in place.

She pulls away with great force, pushing him back against the headboard when he tries to follow her with his lips.

Her breathing isn't quite heavy, but it's definitely coming out faster after a kiss like that. It only takes a half second for her to lean back and pull her shirt over her head, returning to kiss him after the clothing is out of the way. Her hands go to his shirt next, but he clamps his fingers around her wrists firmly, pulling his lips away from hers.

"Caroline," he warns her, his voice low and gravely.

He's not a particularly honorable man, but even he knows this is borderline taking advantage. She is coming right off a murder and a subsequent emotional breakdown. She can understand how he might not think this was the best time for them to explore their physical relationship.

Caroline has to disagree.

She pulls her hands away from his, reaching behind her to unsnap the clasp of her bra. The small pieces of lace fall away, but Klaus' eyes remain locked on her, not giving in.

_Fine then._

She peppers small kisses along his jaw and neck, reaching down to grab one of his hands. She places it firmly on her breast, squeezing her own hand above his to make him grasp it more firmly.

She sighs into his ear at the sensation of rough hands on soft skin and hears his answering groan. She can feel his jaw clench in frustration. He wants this very much.

"Klaus," Caroline's lips brush his ear, coming very close to begging now.

His whispered name is the trigger, and he lunges up to capture her lips again. Klaus' hands are suddenly everywhere. In her hair, trailing down her bare back, palming her breasts. It's like he doesn't want to leave one inch of her untouched. She finally gets his shirt off, and pulls him to her so she can feel skin on skin. This amazing meeting of flesh that she's been craving for weeks.

His lips follow the trail his hands started, down her neck and over her collarbone. He gives the spot a particularly hard suck, and then she thinks maybe he's started to use his teeth. It's glorious.

When he takes a hardened nipple in his mouth, she can't stop herself from rolling her hips firmly down onto his. His hands travel to her ass, pulling her harder against him a second time. She lets out a strangled sound at the increased friction between her legs.

Klaus hums in pleasure against her skin, and Caroline feels the vibrations wrack through her.

She doesn't even realize one of his hands has snaked between them until it's under the fabric of her loaned pants and pressing right against her bare heat. A few delicate strokes and she's soaked, gasping his name and begging for more. He happily obliges. He's careful to only flutter the pad of his thumb against her a few times before pulling away again, leaving her to grind desperately against his hand, seeking the pressure she needs. After a few hopeless minutes where she thinks he's never going to give in, she feels him sink a finger inside of her, biting down on her neck at the same time. He still continues to tease her though, never giving her the hard movements she craves no matter how desperately she needs it. Once she's a whimpering mess, she decides that she's had enough.

Lifting herself up, she yanks off the pants that are so in her way, and then wrestles his off as well. Klaus tries to guide her down onto the bed, but she pushes him firmly back into place, straddling him again. She lowers herself just enough for him to feel all of her, and watches his eyes roll back into his head with a pleased smile on her face. Their day in the woods had been all about his dominance. Her giving him what he'd so desperately wanted and him taking it. Repeatedly.

Well now it was her turn to take. To use him up and get her fill, just as he had with her.

His eyes are locked on hers as she sinks onto him, taking him in slowly. She lets out a shaky breath as she adjusts and notes with satisfaction that his eyes have clenched shut. She runs her hands along his chest, stopping at the tattoo on his left shoulder. She traces it a few times, fingering the birds in flight with her nails. He watches her, reaching for her left wrist and finding her similar tattoo. He presses his lips against it softly, but she just wraps her hand around his neck and pulls his lips back to hers.

She kisses him softly once, remembering their tender moment of confession earlier. This wouldn't be just sex. Two bodies rutting against each other for relief. It couldn't be. Not after the bared souls and whispered admissions they'd shared this morning. But that didn't mean she had to be gentle.

When she starts to rock, he lets out a grunt into her mouth. She laughs quietly before his hands travel back down to her waist, pulling her harder against him. Their pace picks up as they both become more frantic. Caroline revels in how wonderful it feels to claim him. To push him down and grind against him in just the right way. Every inch of skin the slides against her is the most perfect sensation in the world, and when she leans back just the slightest bit, she finds an angle that sends her reeling.

She can feel him watching her. Mouth falling open in a gasp, head thrown back, hips working furiously; she imagines she must make quite the picture.

Each moan she draws out of him only sends her higher. The desperate clawing of his hands against her hips, her ass, her breasts lights a fire that spreads all over her skin. His desperation only fuels her lust, each touch and sound reminding her that she is wanted, needed by the powerful man beneath her. When his mouth captures a nipple and the rough pad of his thumb finds her clit, her hips start to work against him harder.

"_Oh my god_," She gasps, pulling him closer. They can barely get their lips on each other anymore, but she manages to curl her tongue around his once or twice before she's biting his lip and hearing him curse out in pain. It seems she drew blood.

As punishment, he thrusts his hips up against hers, right as she slams down on him and she can't help the small scream that escapes her at how deep he goes.

"Do it again," she begs, sighing the words into his neck.

He obeys, hands sliding to her hips and pulling her down onto him as he thrusts repeatedly up into her. She can't even tell who is in charge of this anymore, but it's tearing her apart from the inside out. It burns in the best way, lighting her up and pushing her higher. It only takes a few more hot, furious twists her hips against his before the whole world crashes down around her, and she is coming. So hard she's sure the walls shake with the force of it.

She's a litany of _yes, god, more, don't stop_ until she floats back down to earth, but he's no through with her. Finally taking the control he needs, Klaus rolls her over and slams her down into the mattress. All she feels is teeth scraping her neck and Klaus pounding into her, but she just tightens her grip, holding on for dear life.

Klaus groans into her ear, all animal need at this point. After one, two more thrusts, he empties himself inside her, hot spurts filling her up.

They lie together, breathing heavily and soaking in the feeling of sweat-slicked skin on skin. Caroline fears she might actually doze off after a while, but eventually, Klaus rolls off her.

She turns to look at him, breathing still ragged, and is knocked back by the biggest smile she's ever seen grace his face.

She somehow smiles back, and is shocked to realize how naturally it comes. This is what happy feels like.

* * *

After they'd gathered their wits – and their limbs – Klaus wisely suggested a shower to wash off the smell of sex. They didn't want to be too obvious. Of course the joint-shower lead to joint-shower activities, and Caroline found her cheek pressed to the tile as Klaus slid into her again.

The bathroom echoed with their moans for most of the morning.

Eventually she had kicked him out, knowing she would never really get clean if he stayed. He had complained the whole way out, but she had heard the bedroom door click shut after him regardless. And when Caroline finally steps out of the shower half an hour later, she feels more herself. More grounded. Finally.

She towels off and goes through her morning routine, taking stock of the typical hygiene products in Klaus' bathroom. She's already used his shampoo and conditioner, and secretly smiles at the fact that she'll probably smell like him all day because of it. She can't help the surreal feeling she gets from seeing things like his toothbrush and aftershave strewn across the counter tops. It all seemed so normal. Human. Not at all fitting with the typical thousand-year-old villain vibe Klaus usually gave off. Styling gel too? _She knew it._

Giggling a bit at the mental image of Klaus brushing his teeth and styling his curls to perfection, she runs her fingers through her quickly drying hair. As she walks back into the bedroom, the first thing she notices is a Styrofoam coffee cup resting on the bedside table.

Sure enough, she picks it up and is greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and just enough cream. Heaven.

Caroline tries her best not to smile like an idiot at the gesture.

She sucks the whole cup down in a few minutes, and then bolsters her courage for what comes next. It's time for her to go see Bonnie. Klaus had been careful to keep all news of her friend's condition off her mind this morning, but if she is ever going to really recover from last night, she's got to see Bonnie for herself. See the damage she'd inflicted.

Making her way up to their shared room, she panics when she tries the door only to find it locked. Who would lock themselves in with Bonnie? She uses all of her considerable strength to try to budge the door open but has no luck. She's just about to start banging on it, her strategy to tear the thing to pieces if she must, when it swings open for her.

She is greeted with Sophie's wary face peeking out at her.

"Uh, hi." Caroline lowers her raised fist.

"Caroline," Sophie steps aside to let her in. "Sorry to keep you out, I know this is your room too, I just didn't know when you'd be back." She closes the door behind them as soon as Caroline steps in, locking it again.

Caroline is just about to ask why it was locked in the first place, when Sophie closes her eyes and raises her hands in front of the door. She chants a few undecipherable phrases, and then presses her hands against the wood of the door.

When she turns to back around, Caroline raises a silent eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, just a barrier spell. Can't be too careful now that Bonnie's in this condition. Keeping any threats away from her should really be our top priority right now," Sophie explains.

Sophie's stalkerish tendencies when it came to Bonnie had been amusing before, but Caroline can't help but think they might just save her best friend's life now. No one else had thought to guard or protect Bonnie in her weakened state, but knowing Celeste wanted to channel with the witches on the Other Side meant that leaving her alone was probably not the best idea. Points for the Deveraux witch.

Caroline nods, approaching Bonnie's bedside slowly.

Someone has cleaned off the blood that had covered Bonnie's face last night, but there is still a sick pallor to her skin that makes Caroline uncomfortable. She'd seen dead bodies with more color in their cheeks.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she grabs Bonnie's hand and tries not to focus on the fact that her skin is like ice.

"How's she doing?" Caroline asks, keeping her gaze trained on the hand clasped in hers.

"Better. Kind of," Sophie answers. "There's not a lot to go on, but I've been trying different spells and force-feeding her healing tea. She's able to swallow and she's breathing on her own, so she's not too far gone."

The reassurance is appreciated, but Caroline can tell that Sophie doesn't have much faith that her work is really helping at all. It's the thought that counts though.

"Do we know… is she in any pain, do you think?"

A long moment passes where Sophie is clearly trying to decide whether to tell her the truth or spare her feelings. That should be answer enough, but she needs to hear it.

"Probably."

The blunt approach it is then.

Caroline holds back tears. There's been enough crying lately, and they need to start focusing on doing something. Anything to get Bonnie out of this supernatural coma. She lets Sophie spend the next hour talking her ear off about coven matters, and different tactics they could try to find Celeste or bolster Bonnie's strength. The coven is divided at the moment. Some want to side with Celeste against the vampires, remembering the scare tactics and murder spree that occurred under Marcel's reign of terror. Other think that siding with Klaus could be to their benefit, especially knowing that Celeste had cheated death for so long. Upsetting the balance of life and death was a major no-no for the witches of the Quarter.

Their chat is interrupted when Bonnie starts seizing. Caroline stands up, alarmed, but Sophie just grabs Bonnie's legs and holds them down. Business as usual.

"It's been happening every few hours," she explains, prompting Caroline to grab hold of her friend's shoulders to steady her. "Best I can figure, her body is trying to jolt itself back awake, but she's too weak to take it. It'll pass soon."

Sure enough, the shaking stops after a minute or two, and Bonnie slips back into the stillness of sleep.

Caroline takes her seat on the bed again, leaning in to brush Bonnie's bangs off her face. She whispers apologies and promises of how they're going to get her back into her friend's ear, praying that she can hear her or at least feel her presence.

Sophie kindly steps back to give them their space, letting Caroline have this moment. For her part, Caroline does her best to face this new tragedy head on. These are the consequences of her own actions. Klaus would call it a necessary evil and move on, but it's important to her that she sit here and feel the weight of her decision. It might have been the right thing to do, but it wasn't without cost.

They must stay like that for a long time. Two women standing guard over the body of a mostly-dead girl. For Caroline it's a penance that needs to be paid.

Eventually, Sophie steps in and rouses Caroline from her stupor.

"I think you need to see something. Will you come somewhere with me?"

Caroline considers it, looking worriedly back at Bonnie. "What about…?"

"I'll call a couple girls in to watch over her. I'd trust them with my life; she'll be in good hands, I promise." Sophie gives her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

With a small nod, Caroline gives in. Anywhere would be better than here right now.

* * *

Klaus looks out over his city from the rooftops. Somewhere in this maze of buildings and tourists, Celeste is hiding in plain sight. Wherever she's holed up, it must be completely off his radar because he can't think of a single place in the Quarter that he and Elijah didn't scour this morning.

The most likely option was a private residence. Perhaps a human home that she'd swindled her way into? She'd know better than to set up in a public place that any vampire could waltz into.

He tries to tell himself that his renewed vigor to find and kill this last Harvest witch has everything to do with restoring peace in his new city. He is officially without an army - or without an effective one at this point - after last night's massacre, and news had started to spread.

It was only a matter of days until it reached the wolves in the bayou and then he'd have an entirely different problem to deal with.

If he is honest though, a very large part of him wants this all resolved so he can restore Davina and Bonnie and be done with the whole mess. Marcel had been slowly losing his mind to grief, more so now that they'd had an insight into exactly what Davina's fate had been. And Caroline. He had the sneaking suspicion that Caroline was close to losing it. Their interlude this morning, however amazing, was a temporary fix for her situation. If Bonnie died in this city, he was sure he'd lose her. Either to the devastation of her friend's death or worse the possibility that she'd blame him for the loss. The two people he's cared about most in his thousand years are being torn apart by these blasted witch shenanigans, and he can only stand her powerless as they slip away.

"Elijah." Klaus greets his brother as he appears next to him on the roof.

Elijah's discontent expression says it all. There will be no luck finding Celeste on their own. "How much longer will we waste time hunting through this city for someone who is clearly a master of evasion?"

"Would you have us sit at home and wait for the next tragedy to strike, brother?"

"No, but perhaps there is a more useful employment of our time than tearing this city apart."

His first instinct is to argue, to order his brother not to question his methods. But Elijah is right. This is a pointless venture until they have more to go on.

"We'll return home then. Celeste will have to come to us eventually, we just need to figure out what her next move is."

If Elijah is surprised at his acquiescence he doesn't show it. Much. They make their way back to the compound together, walking the streets this time instead of the rooftops.

"I trust Miss Forbes is recovering?" Elijah asks.

"She's fine." Klaus grounds out.

"I didn't mean to pry. Though with her friend's recent turn for the worse, it might be best to send the girl home. We can protect Bonnie Bennett ourselves, and it would be a shame for her to unnecessarily get caught in the crossfire."

Klaus scoffs, "Try telling her that. I dare you."

"So you've already tried to convince her to leave?"

"Quite unsuccessfully," Klaus remarks. "I don't think anything could tear Caroline away from New Orleans at this point."

"How convenient for you."

He shoots Elijah an irritated glance but lets the joke slide. He's right after all. As dismal as Caroline's mood is bound to be with Bonnie nearly catatonic, it does give her a reason to stay in his city. Indefinitely.

As they arrive home, Klaus thinks he might seek Caroline out to discuss the terms of her _indefinite stay_. They hadn't exactly discussed the progress they'd made this morning, and he's not one to leave things hanging.

When he enters her room - with more magical difficulty than predicted - he is surprised to find three witches huddled around Bonnie's unconscious form, but no Caroline.

Strange, he'd thought nothing short of a natural disaster would be able to pull her from the Anchor's side.

"What are you doing here? Where is Sophie?" He decides to inquire after their sister witch instead of the blonde vampire. Subtlety is best in situations like these.

A young, but brave brunette steps up to answer him. "We're here to watch over the Anchor while Sophie visits the cemetery. She wanted to be there when the next Harvest girl woke up."

He nods, at least Sophie Deveraux had the foresight to assign body guards in her place. He'd have to make sure the few vampires he had left were aware that Bonnie Bennett was to be kept safe at all costs.

"And the other girl, who should be here?" He gestures to the empty bed on the opposite end of the room.

"She went with Sophie to the cemetery."

Klaus resists the urge to throw something. She'd gone out without supervision? Without his permission! He couldn't think of a more idiotic thing to do. Venturing out into a city full of restless, vampire-hating witches, without telling a soul where she was going? Of all the reckless, irresponsible, _dim-witted _moves…

He is two seconds from storming out of the compound after her, when he is intercepted by Rebekah.

"Going to chase after your rogue girlfriend?" She snarks.

"Not now, Rebekah." He growls, pushing her out of the way.

"If it makes you feel any better, Marcel is there with her. He's hoping the odds are in his favor and Davina will be the one to wake up. I told him she was last down and will be last to rise, but he's not having it."

The knowledge that at least Marcellus would be looking after her, stills him for a moment. Chasing after her on a rampage right now will surely decimate any points he'd gained in the past 24 hours. Even if it is only for the sake of her safety.

"Let's get a drink while you decide, shall we?" Rebekah suggests.

He shakes his head in frustration, but leads her down to his room where he keeps the good alcohol. After pouring them two glasses, he begins to notice the air of awkwardness surrounding his sister. Apparently she's still a bit unhinged about the Mikael news. Well good riddance, he's not going to sit and coddle her about it. Let her stew in her guilt for another decade or so, he'd love to watch.

Her eyes rake over his bedroom, and he wonders if she's even been in here since they moved back. Rebekah had done her best to avoid him the past few months, so their usual bonding time had been replaced with rudeness and glares.

"I always hated that painting." She points to the landscape hanging above his mantle.

And she decides to open with an insult. Typical.

"Yes, well maybe that's why I've kept it all these years."

"I thought it was because your sentimental nature doesn't let you part with any of your art. I know all about the warehouse in Italy, you know. It's a miracle that place isn't overflowing by now, you packrat."

He actually laughs at the jab.

"It's even off center," she goes on.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. Do you even know how to hang a frame that large? It's tilted ridiculously to the left."

He takes a hard look and realizes she's right. It is off. And it had _not _been yesterday. An ice-cold punch of fear hits him right in the stomach. Hadn't Celeste been down here last night? When none of them could find her? There's no way she could have known though…

He flashes to the wall, tearing the painting off it and flipping it over.

"Easy, I didn't mean you had to-"

He easily tears the backing off the frame, noticing with dread that it's already a bit ripped. Once the paper is completely torn away, he runs his fingers along the insides of the frame. Over and over again.

Nothing.

He flings the thing away, roaring in anger.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Rebekah demands.

He fumes, pacing back and forth. Of course. Of course that was what Celeste had been after. "The white oak stake," he seethes, "It was hidden in the backing of that frame and now it's gone. DAMN that witch."

He flings the nearest piece of furniture across the room for good measure.

"What?" Rebekah nearly shrieks. "Oh bloody perfect! So now not only does Celeste have an untapped level of magic but she also has the one weapon that can kill us?"

Klaus lets himself stew for a few more moment, ignoring Rebekah's' rant about irresponsible, moron brothers and their juvenile hiding places. Once he's pulled himself together, he grabs her by the shoulders, holding her in place.

"Let Elijah know. But I swear to you Rebekah, if anyone else in this household finds out about that stake or what it can do, it will be a dagger and a box for you for the next century. Mark my words."

She throws his hands off angrily, but speeds off to find their brother. If there was ever a time when they needed to work as a unit, it was now.

* * *

Besides the insurmountable pain and overshadowing feeling of doom, Bonnie doesn't really mind being mostly-dead.

She's been dead-dead before and the hollow feeling of nothingness was far worse than anything she's experiencing now. Even through the torture, she knows that she is alive, and that makes it worth it.

The deserted streets of New Orleans that serve as the setting for the Other Side now are at least more helpful than the endless woods of Mystic Falls. She likely won't be traveling around in circles, which is a plus. The one perk of her condition, she guesses, is that she's got an all-access pass to the Other Side. The last time she'd died, she felt like she was drifting without purpose or direction. But this time there is a sense of knowing. Like the realm belongs to her. Which makes it beyond easy to find Davina locked in the web of magic and cruelty that her ancestors have built around her.

_Vindictive zealots._

The church attic that had served as Davina's home for the previous months now embodies her prison, which is upsetting on a whole new level for Bonnie. These ancestors were clearly taking the betrayal of a scared sixteen-year-old girl way to personally. She navigates around the spell easily, thanking whatever deity exists over here - probably that Qetisyah bitch - for giving the Anchor so much control over this dimension. It's like her every whim is obeyed. With the barest hint of a thought, the magic surrounding Davina dissipates, and the girl sighs softly in relief.

Shaking the teenager awake, Bonnie hopes for the best. Davina's eyes pop open, and her mouth opens in a silent scream. Bonnie grabs her, holding onto her as she trembles and gasps.

"Bonnie?" Davina's weak voice croaks out. "What happened? How are you- are you dead?!"

Bonnie chuckles at the other girl's panic. "Not quite. I'm getting you out of here though, this place is depressing as hell."

Davina smiles, which is a start. They eave the attic and walk hand in hand down the streets of New Orleans for a while. The younger girl still jumps at every sudden sound, which is unsurprising. The darkness and the mist of the Other Side could definitely be a little creepy the first time you wandered through it.

"I knew you'd help." Davina gives her hand a little squeeze. "Thank you, for coming for me."

Bonnie feels a bit guilty, knowing that this trip to the Other Side was only an accidental by-product. But she lets the other girl think that it was a noble rescue mission. She needs her faith in humankind restored more than anyone after what she just went through.

"I felt Genevieve die," the sound of Davina's broken voice is more painful than anything. "It was awful. Does this mean I might get to go home soon?"

"Maybe." Bonnie says. She doesn't want to give a dead girl hope for a resurrection that might never come. She knows how that feels and how crushing it is when you think you've lost it. "It will depend on how quickly Klaus can hunt down Celeste. It looks like she's your match in terms of a ticket back to the land of the living."

"Maybe we'll both get to go back?" Davina tries to be chipper. "They'll kill Celeste and you'll get better…"

They exchange glances and Bonnie frowns. "I don't think I'm going to get better Davina."

"Don't say that, you might! We don't know how this works."

"It just feels… permanent somehow. I don't know, like me being here is how it's supposed to be?"

Davina's face drops, and Bonnie has to remind herself that this is a young impressionable girl here. She hadn't live through two and a half years of supernatural hell like they had in Mystic Falls. She didn't know that more than likely, the odds were always stacked against you.

"Who knows?" Bonnie attempts a smile. "Maybe I'm just a bit mopey because of all this stupid fog.

That gets a giggle out of the young witch.

"Could you do me a favor, Davina?"

"Anything!" She grabs Bonnie, face full of gratitude.

"You're free of your ancestors' spell now, so I need you to find those cracks again and keep in contact with the others. Tell Caroline I'm all right over here, and let me know what they've got planned. Maybe I can talk to some witches over here and find way to help them from this side…"

"Of course!" Davina hops on the opportunity to help. Probably because it means she gets to go back to the world of the living and visit with her loved ones. Lucky girl. "We're going to find a way to fix this, Bonnie. Just you wait and see, the witches of New Orleans are more powerful than you think. They'll find a way to get you back, I promise."

Bonnie smiles, giving Davina's hands a quick squeeze. Had there ever been a time where she was so full of hope about her future? Not since Stefan and Damon Salvatore came into town, that's for sure. She watches Davina close her eyes and then gradually fade into nothingness, leaving Bonnie alone. She immediately sinks to the ground, letting the pain wash over her again. Putting on a brave face for Davina was noble and all, but sometimes you just needed to wallow for a bit. She takes a look around the dark and empty streets around her, when it becomes bearable again.

_Time to explore the afterlife, I guess._

* * *

**Ok time for the bad news. Recent events in fandom and interviews and even on screen have killed my muse. Like she's literally lying dead at my feet and I keep kicking her to see if she's coming back, but I get nothing. I'm at the point where I can't really even read fic, I'm so depressed about it. Sinners is by no means done - I would never do that to you - but I'm at least taking a week break. Possibly two. We'll just see if the hiatus cheers me up at all. **

**Reviews also cheer me up though, so make sure to leave one. Or come chat with me at _ravenclawslibrary_ on tumblr. **


End file.
